Slavery is Illegal
by StLibee
Summary: Lena is in love with her best friend's stalker, who's best friend uses this information to blackmail her. The result: Rumors of lesbianism, burning lubricant, lots of snogging, and a love triangle with too many points.
1. Random

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the people who I own, but then again, my main character is based on a real person...

Slavery is Illegal

Chapter 1:

Random

"Remember Yelena, you must work harder this year," my mother droned on as we made our way to Platform nine and three quarters, "Your father and I were quite pleased that you received twelve O.W.L.s, however you must remain diligent in order to do well in your N.E.W.T.s..."

I haven't an inkling why my mother was explaining this to me. She had given me this lecture only about twenty times after I received my O.W.L.s about fifty more lectures during the summer. After the fifth lecture, I decided that it was in my best interest to not die of boredom by ignoring her. To many, that may seem quite rude, but really, I'm ignoring my mother for her own good. If I died of boredom, how can I possibly concentrate on my studies? I prove my point.

"...it is only two years away! It is vital for you to be the best in your N.E.W.T classes, we wouldn't want the Malfoys to start talking again now do we?"

Ah, now here comes the 'We were so appalled when we discovered that you were sorted into Gryffindor...' speech, and everything in between. Out of all the speeches and lectures my mother has given me, this speech is the one I abhor more than anything, even more than the Malfoys and the Blacks, _combined_.

"...I've heard rumors Yelena, fraternizing yourself with this muggleborn, Evens? Something or the other..." Oh, that was a first; how dare she.

"Evans, is the top of our year,"

"Yes, I know dear, but that does not nullify-"

"Of course it nullifies her being a muggleborn," I said trying to keep my voice steady for anger, "Many of the teachers at Hogwarts say that she's one of the brightest students to come to Hogwarts,"

"Yelena, do not start that tone with me," she said sharply, "and you should not be proud that the teachers are saying those things to your friends rather than you, I can not believe that..."

Yes, ignore what contradicts you and then insult me. That was always my mother's strategy when I spoke back to her. I could feel the heat rising and it was not the September heat, or that rather cute guy looking my way.

"Mother, I have to go now, I would not like to miss the train," I said this even though there was still a quarter of an hour until the Hogwarts Express departed. My mother narrowed her eyes and said, "Fine, hurry on Yelena, just please, choose better friends, I would really dislike that..."

I decided to just ignore my mother and leave, that is the best action to take in this kind of situation, I mean, if she kept talking like that I _will_ miss the train and consequently be behind my school work due to stress and that will ruin my studies and that will give my mother something to dislike. I gave a glance back at my mother when I boarded the train. She did not look happy. Pity. And that's when I turned and ran into _him_.

Who is _him _you ask? He is the most handsome, the funniest, smartest, and cutest guy in our year. I've been in love with him since I was in second year, when he caught me when I nearly fell off the stands when I became er, overly excited during the Quidditch match. He is so cute with his soft, dark hair and he has gorgeous eyes that you just fall into. He's also a Quidditch player too, joined two years ago, and he's really good, I've been contemplating joining the Quidditch team myself. I wouldn't mind being in the locker rooms with _him_. And I really-

"Are you alright?" he asked me. He _asked_ me, he's talking to me, I have to do my best and not look like a dim witted prat, what to say, _what_ to say...?

"I am..I am.." I have yet to figure out what I am, and so I just repeated 'I am' . Oh he's giving me a weird look, I have to say something, I must look stupid to him. But I'm not stupid, I got 12 O.W.L.s! That has got to count for something, "I am not a dim witted prat!"

Oh, I said that aloud.

"..huh?" he looked at me like I'm on something, but I'm not! I would never do drugs, it kills your bodily organs and mentality and then I really will be a dim witted prat

and "I am not a dim witted prat!"

I said it again, now I must definitely look like a dim witted prat. Oh great joy, this is terrible, he's never going to talk to me again because he thinks that I am a dim witted prat when I'm really not a dim witted prat and now I'll just have to sulk all alone in compartment full of first years because Lily is off somewhere in the prefect's carriage.

"I knew I recognized you, you're Evans' friend!" he told me. Well I already knew that I was Lily's friend, but he doesn't seem to mind that I was spazzing out about being a dim witted prat when I'm really not a dim witted prat and maybe I won't have to sulk all alone in a compartment full of first years. On second thought, I probably will still sulk in the compartment because I'm in a compartment full of first years, but at least I won't be sulking about seeming to be a dim witted prat when I'm really not a dim witted prat and I-

"Yea, I know Evans is prefect, my friend Remus is one too, and you can sit with us if you'd like,"

Oh my God. He said that I could sit with him, with _him_. Wait, how did he know that I would be sitting alone-

"You really like talking to yourself don't you?"

Oh did I say all that out loud?

"Well I couldn't understand everything you were saying, you really need to speak up,"

Oh my God. I clamped my hand over my mouth to make sure that I don't say anything else outloud. Dear God, did he hear that I would like to pounce on him and start snogging him into oblivion?

"Sorry? I can't hear you at all now, why are you covering your mouth while you're talking?"

"I don't want to say anything that I don't what you to hear out loud," I said this before I took time to think of what I was saying. Fortunately, I still had my hand safely clamped over my mouth. I decided that I have to be brave, like us Gryffindors are supposed to be, and unclamp my mouth and confess to hottie that I do indeed want to sit with him and his hotness. Before I had a chance to embarass myself any further, some prat grabbed me from behind putting me into a choke hold.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" the prat turned me around as if were some mannequin that he could man handle. Ooo this prat really is evil. It's his hotness' friend who isn't quite as cool as him and much more, there's no other word for it, evil. Not that hottie is evil, but, you know..

"Hey!" he said recognizing me, "you're in our year!"

"Yes, I was quite aware of that," I said with as much dignity as I could muster.

"I wasn't so sure that you knew, you don't look that smart," he said this with a serious look. And yes I hate the pun too, I know he always goes on and on about it in the common room, its ridiculous.

"I like my pun,"

Crap, I said that aloud.

"See, you're a dim witted prat aren't you?" the stupid friend of hottie asked me, as if I was going to dignify him by answering.

"Hey, why don't you 'dignify' yourself by moving out of the way, you're blocking the corridor,"

Ooh, I am not that wide.

"Yes you are, now please, move it." he snapped at me, the indignity! Hottie chose this moment to whisper to his friend. Now I'm not one to eavesdrop but I have to listen.

"No, you don't have to listen!" he snapped at me again.

"Here's an empty compartment, lets go before some prats take it." hottie said hastily, climbing into said compartment. I sat across from that vile friend of his-

"I am not vile, you-" I decided to zone him out, thinking that I really should learn to talk inside my head rather than out.

"You got that right..."

How annoying...

"Your constant muttering is annoying, if you're going to talk, at least sound out the words clearly..."

"I do not mutter! I, I, I-"

"You mutter and stutter, you-"

"Stop arguing you too," he said this more to the freak sitting across me.

"You are the freak, you-"

"Sirius, as you would say it, be serious, please," he gave Sirius a pleading glance before giving me a small smile, "I'm going to find Peter, just don't kill each other while I'm gone," and with that he left me alone to fend off his mad friend.

"Ok, if you're going to insult me, speak up!"

Again, I will not dignify him by answering.

"OH fine," he said rolling his eyes and then sat down with what looked like strategic grumpiness that will probably get most girls to apologize. Oh, I know he thinks that he's hot, but he is not at all hot, at least not as hot as James. He's looking at me now, looking at me like James looked at me when I thought that he thought that I looked like a dim witted prat on something, only different. He started laughing like a loon now. Is _he_ on something? His laughing only increased, affirming my theory that he is indeed, a loon.

"Hey, what's-" he paused for breath, his laughing had only increased, and now I have added onto my theory, he's a loon _on_ something, "what's your name?"

Don't know my name huh, we've only been in the same class for five years, but I still replied as politely as possible, "Yelena Sergeyevna Katina, but please, do not call me Yelena or Sergeyevna or Katina,"

"First of all, what kind of name is that?" A Russian one you cheeky bastard...

"And what am I suppose to call you then?"

"Elena or Elaine or Lenne will do,"

"Sirius Black, please call me Sirius" he had said his last name with distaste, I knew the feeling, I hated my family.

"Really? Are they blood obsessed freaks?"

_Russian_ blood obsessed freaks.

"Hah, they're probably disappointed that you're in Gryffindor huh?"

Just thinking about it...

"I know, my dear mum always goes on and on about it..."

_My_ dear mum won't stop rattling on about Slytherin.

"Ugh, my whole family's been in Slytherin, I was the only one who was sorted into Gryffindor," he said this with a hint of pride. Well, I found the Slytherins to be evil pricks too, but I don't voice it out loud like him.

"I hate the Slytherins too,"

Too? Oh great I _did_ voice my hatred out loud...

"Oh, you're hilarious, why haven't I ever talked to you before?"

Too busy snogging random whores...

"Hey, they come on to me," he said with a smirk as he glanced at the compartment door which was still partially open and where gaggling girls were giggling over him. I hate those girls they are so annoying. Sirius walked up and closed the door properly and said, "Yea, they do get annoying, but you know, they are nice to snog,"

I actually don't find myself snogging too many girls...

"Haha, well if you were as hot as me, then you'd be ambushed wherever you went..."

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?"

"Oh speaking up now?"

"You aren't _that_ hot..."

"Not as hot as James am I?"

What?

"You were talking about it, and God look at this notebook.." he muttered looking through my planner which I had filled with I heart James Potter.

"That's personal!" Oh God, I am going to die of embarrassment. Oh God...what if he tells someone...

"Don't worry," he said with a wink, "Your secret's safe with me"

Oh, I see it in his eyes, he is going to blackmail me like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey, that's a great idea,"

Crap.

He walked over and sat beside me and held my head and examined it like he was examining a quaffle. He laughed and said, "You make really weird similes.."

Oh thank God, I thought he was going to set conditions to his blackmail.

"Haha, I haven't gotten there just yet,"

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"I've got it," he said suddenly, "You can be my servant."

Servant?!

"Fine, you can be my slave!"

SLAVE?!

"Hey, if you talked like that all the time, I wouldn't have to strain myself to hear you..."

"This isn't funny,"

"Yes, it is,"

"I can't be your slave! That's totally illegal! What do you even need a slave _for_?"

He didn't answer me, instead, he, he, he-

"You sound like you're trying to laugh, that, or like you're suffocating...its just a kiss," and he bent down and snogged me again.

And then I realized that 'slave' was his term for hoe, I'm sure of it! At this opportune moment of revelation and snogging, James opened the compartment door. And he happened to be with a very disheveled looking Lily, Remus, Peter, and the gaggling girls who had failed to leave. They all stopped talking, or rather arguing by the looks of it, and gaped as us. Sirius just smiled and said a little nervously for some reason, "Hey Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, er...Lily," and then added quietly enough for only me to hear, "gaggling girls"

Ooh, no matter how funny that last comment was, I hate Sirius. Nooo, James probably thinks that I'm one of Sirius' many whores, which due to the blackmail, I am! And Lily is looking at me with half shock and rage and and and- I'm stuttering again, this is Sirius' fault I know it.

"That is not my fault!"

My life sucks.

"Stop being a drama queen,"

I really, really need to learn to talk inside my head.

"I already agreed to that,"

I'm not going to say anything that will further humiliate me.

"Great idea,"

A/N: I don't know why, but I was bored, and I randomly started typing this out and I made a whole chapter. :D I laughed when I wrote this, so I'm going to consider this fic as humor. Unless maybe it is just me laughing. Er. Review please:D let me know how ya'll think of this.

-StLibee


	2. Snoggingmania

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not mine, because it isn't mine, its J.K. Rowling's see.

A/N: I got a review :D! My first review ever, I'm new at this fanfiction stuff :D..Right, well to answer your question, Sirius heard everything Lena said in the compartment, because well, it was quiet in there. And I forgot to tell ya'll who Lena is based after, if you wikipedia her name, you'll see, but I doubt any of you will bother. Lena Katina is a Russian pop singer that I lurve. She's so cool...I, however, don't really know what she's like, cuz I don't personally know her (Duh), but I just took her name and appearance and am using her as a character. And I remember asking this a whiles ago, but no one told me, are you allowed to stick lyrics in here? I'll site it and everything I just really want to stick lyrics in here.

Slavery Is Illegal  
Chapter 2:  
Snoggingmania

"Wow..." James said still goggling us even though we weren't snogging anymore, "You guys were just fighting when I left and now..." he glanced at Lily, "This is a sign Evans," and he leaned over to snog Lily. Lily just pushed him away and hissed, "Lena! You-? and, and, Black?!"

"Lena?" Remus looked at me surprised, "and _Sirius_?". OoOh no, my only other friend thinks that I'm a-

"Lena?" Sirius asked too, "I thought you said that you go by Elena or Elaine or Lenne...whatever,"

Only people I like can call me Lena..

"Oh, that's cold,"

"Lena!" Lily hissed again, grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Sirius like he was the plague, and then dragged me down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" James called after us, but Lily had already pulled me into another compartment and slammed the door shut.

"Lena!" Lily hissed yet again.

"Erlack..."

"Yes, Erlack, why were you snogging Black?!"

That, incredibly, rhymed.

"That, is not the point Lena!"

Oh, all these years and I thought that I kept my thoughts hidden to myself...

"You didn't know that you muttered thoughts to yourself loud enough for people to hear?"

No.

"Oh," Lily sighed quietly, and then switched demeanors and demanded, "Why were you kissing Black, he's a disgusting, arrogant...he's as bad as Potter, that just sums everything up,"

I don't really like lying to my friends, but...

"So don't!"

But I really can't tell Lily why I was snogging Black.

"Why not?" Lily asked incredulously, then her eyes widened in shock, "You fancy him!"

She started ranting about how Black was a man whore that deserved to get shot, with what I don't really know, I'm sure that it has significance in muggle speak, but _that_ is a foreign language. I really want to tell her that I agree with whatever she was saying, because she was saying it with great hatred in her eyes and I wanted Sirius to suffer unimaginable pain because he is a raving lunatic that needs to be locked up in St. Mungo's,- but I can't. And with Sirius blackmailing me, I'm going to-

"He's blackmailing you?!"

Uh-

"Why?"

"I don't know actually,"

"What is he blackmailing you over?"

Well, obviously, if its worth the blackmailing...ness, then I can't possibly tell why, or else it wouldn't be good use of blackmail...

"That's true, but, what's he making you do?"

"Er..."

"Er...?"

I...can't say it, I can't say that he's making me be his- wait...I'm probably muttering right now.

"Just tell me Lena!"

I can't!

"Why not?"

Oh God, I really do speak my thoughts out loud.

"Lena, I thought we've moved past that," Lily shook me as though that was going to help my nervous breakdown, "I bet he's making you do something disgusting isn't he? You know what, don't let him get to you, stand up to him!"

And let the whole world know my secret?!

"Is it that important?"

Is it that important? Is it _that _important? What kind of question is that?! Of course its important! Lily sat down and sighed. I sat across from her, it _looks_ like she's calming down, but you'd never know...

"Look, if its that important to you, then I won't bother you," Lily then added with a satisfied and manic look in her eyes, "but if he gives you trouble, I'll be sure to hex Black _and_ Potter into oblivion for you."

Eep. I somehow do not doubt that...

"You shouldn't, and Lena, I really do think you need to get out of the whole talking to yourself out loud habit, I'm guessing that's how Black managed to blackmail you..."

I swear, Lily is a psychic.

"Don't be silly, its really obvious when you think about it,"

I thought about it and I didn't see the obviousness of it.

"Don't worry about it Lena," Lily glanced at her watch, "I have to patrol the corridors, why don't you go get changed?"

And so I did.

I was hoping to not have any more incidents that I may regret later, but with my typical luck, I ran into Sirius. Or rather, he ran into me, he should really learn to look at where he's going. Stupid prat.

"Muttering to yourself again?"

The nerve.

"What? I can't hear you," Sirius strained to hear over the gaggling girls who made their appearance yet again.

I decided that I should just ignore him and goto my nice, quiet compartment. So, I turned and ran into someone else. Blimey, why is everyone in the corridor, the compartments are there for a reason!

"Watch where you're going," a voice said in a condescending tone. I looked at the guy, and ugh, it someone worse than Sirius, it was Snape, that freak who stalked Lily more than-

"I don't stalk and I am not a freak,"

That's what you think you, freak, I remember seeing him fondling a pair of knickers, I wouldn't be surprised if he had stolen them-

"You stole a pair of knickers?" Sirius asked Snape with a laugh, "I bet that's the first time you've ever seen one huh, I bet you were desperate to get a hint of action-"

"Sirius!" I hate the freak and all, but really, that's mean. In a incredibly hilarious kind of way, but yea. Sirius just smiled and pointed his wand at Snape; I think he heard my thoughts again...

"Yes, I did, now please move so I can-"

"Black!" a familiar voice shrieked. Oh no, its Lily, she's going to kill Sirius.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle a girl by myself," he said with a smirk. What an arrogant twit, I hope Lily really does roast his arse.

"Hey thats not ni-"

"Evans!" James seemed to pop out of nowhere, his Lily senses probably directed him. He grinned, showing off his beautiful, white teeth and-

"Snivellus!" he cried noticing Snape who sent a hex towards James in alarm but, with my incredible luck, it hit me instead and I found myself hoisted into the air -and immediately fell right back into the ground. With my wonderful grace I fell on my head. OW, do you know how hard wood is? What happened next, I'm not too sure because I was still on my head but, I felt an array of spells zoom past me and hit Snape. Hah! His head is swelling up at an alarming rate, that's what he gets, ugly git..

"I'm glad we agree on something," Sirius said with a smirk. Before I could say that I'd rather not agree with him on anything unless he admitted that his head was larger than Snape's is, I was suddenly distracted by Lily and James, who were, as usual, arguing.

"-I can not believe you did that you arrogant bastard-"

"He started it!"

"You are the most immature prat I have ever had the unhappy chance to lay eyes on-"

"I am not immature, I'm-"

"And tell your friend to stop harassing Lena-"

"Sirius, stop harassing Lena," James said immediately. I heard Sirius mutter something that sounded a bit like 'traitor' before he stalked off. Lily looked surprised that he had actually complied.

"See I am mature," James said defiantly.

"Good grief, Lena, let's go," with that Lily grabbed my arm and dragged me into our compartment leaving James who looked after us, pouting. He looks so cute-

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that,"

"Err..I didn't say anything,"

Lily looked at me suspiciously, but shrugged and began ranting about the Marauders, mainly James and Sirius. She went on and on, just like my mother.

"I do not sound like anyone's mother!"

Yes, I need to think of ways to shut myself up.

* * *

The Feast was rather uneventful, Lily, thank God, sat us far away from Sirius. But I wouldn't have minded if we sat by say James or Remus, but it wasn't worth sitting with Sirius... Anywho, it was peaceful, but then Lily had to go round up the first years and she left me to go to the tower on my own. And who else would 'bump' into me on my way, other than Sirius. 

"Hey! Slave girl!"

_Slave_ girl?!

"Yea, well if I can't call you Lena..." Ooh I hate him, I hate him. I...have to stand up to him, like Lily said!

"Do not call me _slave_,"

"But you _are_ my slave," the git said with his evil smirk, "Unless you want me to tell the whole world that you have an obsession with James Potter,"

"I- am not obsessed," I just love him, and think about him everyday and night. It shouldn't count as an obsession...

"Oh, but it does,"

He is pure evil.

"Haha, that doesn't change the fact that I know what I know," Sirius said with an evil glint in his eyes, "what should your first order be..."

I can see his evil eyes strategizing the best way to ruin my life. He's looking at me again, with those evil, evil eyes, I hate him!

"Kiss me,"

What?

"Kiss me,"

"I am not going to kiss you!" I retorted. What kind of demand is that?!

"Fine, your other optional order is to go tell James that you hate his guts and that he will never, ever get Lily- ever,"

"I can't say that!"

"Well then kiss me,"

"Why do you want me to kiss you, we already snogged in the train..."

"You call that snogging?" Sirius scoffed, "you were just sitting there..."

"Well duh, if some random girl just came up and snogged you, would _you_ just automatically start snogging her back without a single thought?"

"Uh, yea," Oh dear God, I should've known better.

As much as I knew that I was going to hate it, I leaned over and started to snog him. At first, it was awkward. Really awkward. We just stood there with our lips on the other. Obviously, Sirius expected me to snog him 'correctly'. But how can anyone snog someone that they despise with all their heart and soul? So I shut my eyes and then decided to pretend that he was James. But that's impossible too, he's Sirius not James. No, if I think he's not James then I won't be able to pretend. I repeated in my mind James, James, James, James, James, and wonderfully, it worked. I could even see James clearly in my mind, and he is so gorgeous. I pressed my lips harder onto his and then he suddenly forced his tongue into my mouth. Normally, I would be appalled, but its James, remember, James.

"What?" Sirius asked suddenly, pulling out of our kiss.

Oh crap, I said James out loud.

"You called me _James_?"

Er..well, I was just pretending-

"I said kiss me, not kiss me and pretend that I'm James," he snapped.

"But I don't want to kiss _you_," I tried to explain, but no, Sirius won't listen to the voice of reason.

"God, you are so annoying," Sirius cut me off.

"If I'm so annoying, why are you bothering me?"

"You- I- ugh" Sirius seemed at a loss for words, he then said, "For disobeying my order, you can't eat dinner anymore," and the twit added, "its not like you need it," and then that jerk just stalked off.

How can he say that, that is so mean! I-I- I'm not that heavy! I hate him, I hate Sirius, I hope a pack of raging and vicious bunnies attacks him; stab him with an assortment of carrots until he has a phobia of all things fluffy-

"Hey Lena,"

"What!?" I turned to look at the stupid twit that interrupted my thoughts. The twit was Remus.

"You think I'm a twit..?"

"No, sorry I was just, uh,"

"What were you and Sirius going on about?" Remus added, "Are you guys-"

"NO!" I cannot have anyone thinking that we- oh I can't even say it, "I hate him, HATE him, I was just contemplating the best way too kill that evil-"

"Oh ok," Remus looked at me as though I was a freak, "Don't worry, I don't think you're a freak,"

Oh good, then why is he here-

"You should really head to tower, its getting a bit late and Lily's on the rampage and is looking for you too, she keeps muttering something about castrating Sirius,"

"Oh, ok,"

A/N: Yes, I did not plan this story out well, but I'm starting to get the gist of it, I'm getting ideas with the help of t.A.T.u music which I really want to put in here :D. And please point out any mistakes I made, I check this over a couple of times, but I might've missed some things.

Review please:D!

-StLibee


	3. Lip Nibbly

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the characters that you do not know.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews ya'll :D they made me all happy and tingly inside.

Slavery is Illegal

Chapter 3:

Lip Nibbly

I went straight into my dormitory when Remus and I got to the Gryffindor tower. I swear, I could see Sirius _leering _at me. Arrogant prick. Lily was already in the dormitory and started up her ranting again, I love her and all, she's my friend, but really, she does get too worked up over such trivial things...

I sat down in front of my vanity and looked at myself. I am not fat, at all. I mean, I know there are lots of other skinny girls in our schools, but- they're all just skinny so I look fat compared to them, but I'm actually normal. Right? Oh God, I'm an elephant, no0o0o0-

"What's wrong?"

"Er..nothing Lily,"

If Lily knew she would flip-

"Know what?"

"Nothing Lily, er, you should go to bed," I waved her off.

Seriously, (stupid pun..), I have got to learn to talk in my mind. Oh, I can see myself talking to myself. Ok, I'm smart right? I can figure out how to stop myself...hmm..if I bite my lip like this, I won't be able to talk properly.. Let's see...

Ok, talking. Ow. It worked! I think, my lip hurts a bit, but its working, my words are incoherent! I just need to remember to bite my lip all day and then one day, I'll just stop talking outside my head.

Good God, I don't know if this is going to work. I'll stay up all night practicing if I have to, I have a strong will. I can do it, I-

I fell asleep right in front of the vanity, the flower shape of my hair clip is now permanently imprinted onto my left cheek. Fabulous. Ow, my back hurts. Oh right, bite my lip. I can do this.

"Lena, why are you biting your lip like that?"

"No reason,"

"Huh?"

Oh right, I unbit my lip, "No reason!"

"Uhuh..well, lets hurry down to breakfast,"

"No, you can go ahead, I'm not that hungry,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lily, I need to practicing my lip biting- I mean, I want to fix my hair its so poofy today..."

"Uh ok, I'll see you, don't forget to get your schedule though,"

"Alright, alright mother,"

Lily gave me one of her 'don't say that or I'll hex you' looks, but I know that Lily would never-

"No I wouldn't, see you,"

Oh, I forgot to bite my lip. Forget it, my hair actually _is_ poofy today. Actually, its always poofy, I don't know why I was so unfortunate to get such dry, frizzy hair. I envy Lily, her hair is nice and straight all the time. Ok, concentrate, bite lip, unbite lip. Bite lip, unbite lip...Oh my God, I never noticed this, but my hair makes me look like a poodle! A really red and really curly poodle, but a poodle nevertheless! Must fix hair.

* * *

I managed to flatten my hair some, with lots of brushing and gel, and success! I did flatten it. My scalp is aching like hell but I think I look a bit nicer than usual. I went down to the Great Hall, making sure to bite my lip. McGonagall shot me a weird look when she gave me my schedule, but all was well. That was until I headed down to my Transfiguration class. I passed by a mirror, I know, a mirror. In my five years of being at Hogwarts I have never noticed that there was a body length mirror just hanging in a corridor. It looks quite forlorn in between the paintings, but there it was.

Good God, I am huge. I always knew that I was a bit- er curvy, but God, I think my breasts are mutating. Eww, its jiggling. Is that...normal?

"Oi, slave! Why are you fondling your boobs?" an annoying voice called from down the corridor. Just what I needed, an annoying prat.

"Stop calling me slave!"

"Well, I can't call you Lena because only people you _like_ can-"

"Ok, you can call me Lena, just stop calling me slave!" He is such an evil twit running his big gob like that, what if someone hears?

"Yes Lena, what if someone hears?"

Crap, ok bite lip.

"Hurry up now, you're sitting next to me in Transfiguration..."

Ooh I hate him. I sighed but followed him into the classroom wondering where Lily was going to sit, because the desks were made for two and we usually sat together...

"We're sitting in the back,"

Oh, how typical of him.

"Why are you biting your lip like that?"

I chose not to answer this question, I just shot him a dirty look.

"Fine- but you should know that you look-"

Lily entered the room and saw us. Oh God, oh God, she's going to kill- Oh look at that, she's just sitting down. James bounded in after her, looked at us in slight interest, and saw Lily sitting by herself and grinned.

"Well good morning Evans, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Yes I do mind, you can't sit next to me,"

"Great!" he said ignoring her comment and sat down beside her much to Lily's dismay. She turned and looked at us and glared at me like it was my fault that James was sitting next to her, but it wasn't really my fault. It was Sirius' fault because he was blackmailing me so I have to sit next to him, but then again- Oh class is starting. Must. Pay. Attention.

James' backside is looking quite nice today. Did he do something new with his hair? It looks untidier than usual, but Quidditch hasn't started yet. I wonder...why haven't I ever sat in the back before, its much easier to look at James from this angle. He is so gorgeous- he has the most beautiful hazel eyes, not that I can see them at this angle, but I can picture it perfectly. I-

"Katina, Miss Katina," a stern voice called.

"Huh?"

"Miss Katina, can you please tell me what I just said?"

"Er-"

"I can't understand you,"

Right, unbite lip, "Uh.." Oh God.."...wombats?"

Professor McGonagall looked taken aback by what I said.

"Right, we are going to change a wombat into a-"

Oh thank God, at least something is going my way, I can't believe I actually randomly guessed correctly. Sirius laughed rather loudly. I forgot to bite my lip. Crap.

"What is so funny Mr. Black?"

He better not say-

"Lena, just said the funniest thing-"

Professor McGonagall shot me the scariest look ever, good God, I never knew that she could look so evil. Sirius snorted, "She's always like that-"

"Detention, both of you, meet me after class,"

Detention?

_Detention_??

DETENTION?

I've never had detention in my life. Oh my God, I can't believe I got detention. I_ never_ get detention. Sirius looked at me as if he couldn't believe what I was saying, "You've _never_ had detention before?"

"Miss Katina and Mr. Black, please stop talking unless you want more detentions," Professor McGonagall snapped at us.

I'm not even talking! This isn't right, this isn't-

"Miss Katina!"

Crap. Must...bite...lip...

The rest of the class time went on semi peacefully, except for the one incident when James seemed to have 'accidentally' grazed Lily's breast while we were working on transfiguring our wombats. She was not happy, I was scared for James, she looked like she was going to kill him. She raged on for five minutes straight before McGonagall could shut her up. Oh Goody, they're getting detention with us.

"Potter, I am going to kill you," Lily hissed vehemently after leaving the classroom.

"A whole week, just for talking huh?" Sirius said half interestedly.

"Two hours for a week, together Lily!" James told Lily with a smile.

"_Detention_?I can't believe this, I-I-I think I'm going to cry!"

"Stop being such a drama queen Lena-" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"It isn't her fault, I can't believe you two twits got us detention," Lily snapped.

"Hey, it was her fault for not paying attention," Sirius muttered, "too busy looking at someone's backside..."

"Who's backside?" James asked looking at me in interest.

"No one's backside!" I snapped hastily, stupid stupid Sirius.

"I'm not the stupid one-"

"Yes, you are," Lily said immediately, "Let's go Lena, before these two get us anymore detentions,"

We went off the the library during lunch because we had gotten a lot of homework, and when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_. You'd think that they'd lets us rest a little bit after last year's constant essays and homework to 'prepare' us for O.W.L.s. Our N.E.W.T.s aren't till seventh year, I don't understand why the teachers got to be so evil. It's ridiculous. I don't believe that I slept at all last year.

"Lena, are you ok?" Lily looked at me, "Why are you chewing your lip like that?"

"Er..." I looked around for some form of distraction and saw it, "Hey Remus!"

"Hi, doing Flitwick's essay?" he asked us when he joined us. Lily however, began to rant again.

"I can't believe you are friends with those two,"

"Oh..yea, they can be...er-"

"They're terrible, I...eugh, I can't even sum up my hatred towards them in words,"

"They're alright once you get to know them..."

I looked at Remus, "There is no way in hell that Sirius can possibly be 'alright' he is pure evil,"

Remus laughed and looked at me as though he knew something that I didn't, which he probably did, because well, I don't really know much about the Marauders except that they like to pull really mean, really vicious pranks.

"Their pranks aren't vicious," he defended them.

"Remember when Sirius lured Snape into the Whomping Willow?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Well, that..er-" Remus looked a little nervous and then said, "Look at the time, we should really be getting to class," and then he rushed off.

"Oh, typical," Lily muttered.

"Did Sirius really do that?" I asked, that did seem a bit much. Lily nodded and glared at the table as if it were Sirius. Ooh, I would not want to be the table right now, she's stabbing it, with her quill. Oh my God, she stabbed so hard the table produced a crack the size of a-

"Hey Lily, hey Lena!" I looked up, it was Livia. Yes, I don't know her either.

Well, I know her, obviously, or else I wouldn't know her name. But I don't like _know_ her know her, you know?

"Can I sit with you guys?" she asked taking Remus' seat before either of us could reply, "I am soo sorry, but Lucy, you know Lucy, she's being a total spaz because I told her that her obsession with hair is unhealthy. But- it _is_ unhealthy, I mean, who in their right mind collects _hair_? And she just got the mega hump about it and said, 'Ohhh Livia, you're just jealous because your hair isn't quite as lustrous and shiny as my hair' and that is _not _true. I am not jealous of her hair and my hair is _obviously_ much shinier and er..lustrous fuller that her hair. I mean have you _seen_ her hair? Right, I usually hang out with her but she is being-"

Wow, she talks fast.

"Really? I like talking, and I hate the whole 'non verbal' spell thing, its like ridiculousy, because. Well, because!"

I hate it too, I keep thinking that I'm talking inside my head but instead I'm muttering to myself, like, supposedly, what I always do.

"I _know_ right?" she agreed and then said out of the blue, "Are you and Black a thing?"

What.

A thing?

A thing??

With _Sirius_? The evil twit who likes to manipulate people??

"Yes, that Sirius,"

"NO! Ew, don't be disgusting he is..ugh!"

"Yes...ugh.." Lily agreed absentmindedly, but she seemed to have drifted away from the conversation long ago and was now engrossed in her Transfiguration essay.

"Actually, he's gorgey, I _love_ his eyes and he is like so hot," she said with a smile, "But I think you two will make a marvy couple!"

"M-marvy?"

"Yes, marvelous,"

"Where did you get that impression from?"

"Well, we all saw you two snogging in a corner after the feast last night," Livia answered with a giggle, "You both were getting so into it, you didn't even notice anyone staring! I would love to snog a guy like that,"

"We were not getting into anything!"

"Wait, you were snogging Black?" Lily asked looking up from her essay, "_again_?!"

"Again?" Livia asked looking surprised, "When-"

"He- I- fault- train- bunnies!" I didn't know what to say.

"Oh. My. God. Is he a good kisser? He must be if you snogged him more than once! Does he do that lip nibbly kind of snog? Or is it just like the tongue kind?"

I just looked at her. What the hell- lip nibbly? Well I think he- Wait, I-

"Oohh he does the lip nibbly!" Livia cheered. Lily looked disgusted.

"I think I'm going to go and have a nervous break down now," I told the two and walked out of the room with as much dignity I could muster until I can run into my dormitory and freak out. I mean, lip nibbly??? Well it was quite nice and all- Wait. Its nice? Oh God, I think I'll just go into this broom closet and scream seeing that I have obviously gone mad and screaming is what the mad do.

* * *

A/N: I got stuck halfway through and then unwanted visitors came over to my house and thus Livia was created. Well she's helping to move the plot foward because Lily is just being stubborn, but then I got ideas:D I decided to make my chapters around the same length or else I'll have one really long one and one really short one. 

And now I'm going to ask again, but I pretty sure that you can, but I"m not so sure, you know, like put lyrics on here? Whatever. Please review! Thank you :D!

-StLibee


	4. Malchik Gay

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones that you recognize.

A/N: I had a lot of fun making this chapter, you'll see why.

Slavery is Illegal

Chapter 4:

Malchik Gay

_Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me?  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Apologies, might-have-beens  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Can't erase what I feel  
Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay_

_Choking, back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping for a way  
A reason for us both to come in close  
I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does  
And though my dream is slowly fading  
I wanna be the object, object, object  
of your passion but it's hopeless  
-Malchik Gay (Gay Boy) by t.A.T.u_

* * *

I didn't see Lena at all during dinner. I wonder if she took my 'order' seriously. 

"Hey, Remus, where's Lena?"

"I don't know, probably the library..." he answered not looking up from his book. What a nerd. I looked around the Great Hall and spotted Lily, who started glaring at me when she saw me, but there wasn't a sign of Lena.

"Hey, Moony,"

"What?" he asked a little irritably.

"Has Lena ever had a boyfriend before?"

"I don't know," How useless of him.

"Why?" he asked me, finally looking up from his stupid book.

"Because I want to know," What kind of question is that?

"What are you talking about?" James sat down across from us and promptly began staring at Lily.

"Lena, do you know if she's ever had a boyfriend?"

"Lena? Isn't she kind of anti-social? I can't really see her with a boyfriend," he said a little thoughtfully.

"Really now? That's interesting..."

"Why?"

"I- well- she's- Have you ever snogged her?"

"Uh..no,"

"Well she is really good, and when I say good, I _mean_ good,"

"Wow,_ Lena_?" Remus asked looking surprised.

"It usually is the innocent looking ones that are good," James said staring at Lily, probably imagining how good she was at snogging.

"I don't think I was her first snog,"

"What do you care so much if you're her first snog?"

"I, er.." For once in a lifetime I didn't have an answer, "Yea, whatever, I'm going to go, see you guys in the common room,"

I left the Great Hall. In the library huh? I don't usually go in that place, it sickens me, its so boring how can anyone stay in there without falling asleep? At this moment, some retard ran into me, from behind. What kind of retard would-

"I am so sorry," It's a girl's voice. I turned and looked at her, and whoa. This girl is _fit_. I wouldn't be surprised if she plays Quidditch.

"It's alright," I said, I looked at her more closely, she had on the tightest clothes ever showing off her nice assets. Well, her breasts aren't nearly as big as Lena's but-

"Oh, hey!" she said when she saw me looking at her. Do I know her?

"Er..hi?"

"Don't you remember me?" she asked smiling, "It's Lana, we met a couple of times remember?"

I sure as hell didn't, but I just nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"Library,"

"_You_ are going to the library?" she asked looking a little shocked.

"Is that so strange?" Well, it is strange, but that doesn't mean that everyone should know that.

"Can I come with?" She totally wants me.

"Alright, but I'm just looking for someone actually.." I told her as we headed over there.

"Really?" she added with much less happiness than before, "Who?"

"Lena," I added because she didn't seem to know who she was, "Katina,

"That Katina girl?" she said and added, "I heard that she's a total lesbian,"

"What?"

"Yea, don't you know?" she smiled widely, "Haven't you ever seen her with that Evans girl? They are like, _always_ together,"

With _Lily_? Come on. "That's rubbish,"

"Is it? Why do you think that neither have them have ever gone out with anyone?" she argued, "You're friends with Potter right? You know she's been rejecting him all last year, and that's because she's with Katina!"

I don't believe it. _Lily'_s her first snog??? Oh God, no wonder she's not interested in me, I mean who isn't interested in me except for lesbians! All this time, I've been snogging a-

"Wait, I've snogged her before, she can't be a-"

Lana looked taken aback by this comment and then regained her composure and said, "Well, they've been fighting haven't they? Whenever I see them Lily looks like she's about to kill someone. She's probably just using you-"

Using me? _Using_ me? No one uses Sirius Black, I-

"I don't want to see you get hurt Sirius," she added, "I really like you,"

And then she basically pounced on me and starting snogging me like a madman, well not like a madman, because I would never snog a man, I for one, do not swing that way. And if someone comes to me that willingly, well, I shouldn't really refuse, right? I dragged her into the nearest broom closet. I opened the door and I saw Lena, banging her head into the wall. What. The. Hell?

"Oh, er, hey Lena..." Why is she in a broom closet?

"Lena?" Lana asked from behind, trying to see her.

"Oh..hi.." Lena muttered rubbing her head with her hand. She started chewing her lip like mad. She looks pretty cute when she- wait. She's a lesbian- Lana pushed me aside and said, "Hey Lena! You're using this broom closet? We'll just go to another one,"

Lena looked at Lana for second and then looked at me. If she couldn't see the connection then she is a complete idiot.

"Lena, I-" I started apologizing. Why am I apologizing?

"No, its alright, I...er just finished, you guys can take it," she said this _smiling._ That's right, she was smiling like her birthday had come early. She isn't even jealous that I'm about to have a heavy snogging session with some random girl. But she is a lesbian..but-

"Right, ok, thanks Lena," Lana said waving her off and dragged me into the closet and started snogging me.

I don't believe this. I can't believe that Lena is a lesbian. What a waste of time. Why was she in the broom closet? Was she waiting for Lily to come snog her? Does that mean that they usually snog in this specific closet? Images of Lily and Lena snogging floated into my head. Oh God...I can't take this.

"Lana, I'm sorry, but can we do this some other time?"

"I..." she didn't look like she wanted to do it another time, "alright.."

"Ok, thanks," I told her and rushed off to the common room. I have got to figure this out.

I mean, Lena? Lily?? _Lesbians_?? I would never have guessed. James is going to be heartbroken, his Lily- a _lesbian_!

I was still in a state of shock when I entered the common room. Remus was looking at me strangely when I sat down across from him.

"Lena went up to her dormitory a few minutes ago.."

"I..know.."

"What's wrong?"

"Remus," I paused, I can hardly say it, but I used all my strength, "Did you know that Lena is a lesbian?!"

Remus looked at me as if I was on something and he failed to say anything. James then joined us asking Remus, "What is wrong with your face?"

"Lena isn't a lesbian!" Remus finally said.

"Yes. She. Is."

"Wow, Lena is a lesbian?" James asked with a surprised kind of laugh.

"No..that can't be right..." Remus muttered, but he did not seem convinced, "I remember her saying something..."

"Wait, how do you know that she's a lesbian?" James cut Remus.

"She loves Lily, they are lesbian lovers!"

"Wow," James said and then added thoughtfully, "Wow, Lily making out with a girl, doesn't that turn you on?"

"You retard, Lily's a lesbian, you don't have a chance with her," I sometimes can not believe James' idiocy. Though the thought of Lena making out with another girl does sorta turn me-

"WHAT?!" James suddenly realized the effect of Lily's sexuality did to his chances of having her, "NO! She can't be a lesbian!"

"Wait, what makes you think that they are lesbian lovers?" Remus asked suddenly. Him and his need of stupid 'reasons'.

"Lana told me,"

"Lana? That hot Ravenclaw that you've dumped about five times?" James asked.

"Oh, so that's what she's talking about.."

"How does she know that they're lesbians?" Remus asked incredulously, "they don't even talk to each other,"

"It's not a secret that they are lesbians, you just have to pay attention to what they do," I told him knowledgeablely, "I mean look at them, they're always together, 'doing homework', 'eating lunch', and you always see them 'talking'..."

"Just like us?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"Oh my God Remus," James said shocked, "You- all these years- I didn't know!"

"What?" Remus looked bewildered that James had failed to hear his sarcasm.

"You- you're gay! Oh my God, I can't believe that I've been sleeping in the same dorm with you!" James shrieked. Several people turned around and stared at Remus.

"Gay?" Remus asked incredulously and noticed the stares people were giving him, "I'm not gay!"

"It's ok Remus, we're glad you came out of the closet," I told him with as much seriousness as I could, which is a lot considering the fact that I _am_ Sirius.

"REMUS IS GAY!" James yelled out.

"I- I'm not gay!" Remus said nervously, the people staring at him didn't look convinced. They muttered things like, "I always knew he was little queer..." and "Wow, Remus is gay, is Sirius his gay lover?"

"What?" How can they think that_ I _am gay?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, REMUS, YOU'RE GAY!" James bellowed, he was standing up now looking ready to freak out when he looked at me and asked, "Sirius...are you..?"

"No, I am not Remus' gay lover, I-"

"I didn't say that you were Remus' gay lover," James gasped, "You're gay too, oh my God, I can't believe I let you sleep over at my house!"

"I'm not gay!" Remus repeated to the people staring, but they were ignoring him and continuing with their muttering.

"Am I the only straight guy here!?" James asked looking up at the ceiling as though it had the answers.

"Why are you yelling like that Potter?" Lily asked looking at James in distaste.

"LILY!" James pounced on her.

"Get off me you-" she yelled hitting him repeatedly with the book she had in her hand.

"I thought I was going to go mad- or worse- gay!" James told her and continued to hold on to her like his life depended on it.

"What are you talking about!"

"I mean_ you_ are nice and normal and stra-" he suddenly stopped and looked at Lily and remembered what I had told him. He let go of her and pushed her away from him like she was the plague.

"Wh-"

"Lily! I thought we had something special!" James cried, "and all this time you've been snogging Lena behind my back!"

"We don't have anything special together Potter and-"

"You've been snogging Lena, you two are lesbian lovers!" James exclaimed pointing a finger at Lily.

"We are not-"

"I'm not gay, I'm not gay," Remus seemed to be chanting this to himself.

"He's gay, He's gay," people whispered around him.

"What have I done..." I muttered to myself as the people stared at me and the boys began to shrink away from me.

A girl suddenly pounced on me and cried, "I love you Sirius, I always thought I'd have the chance to be with you!" she looked at Remus and sobbed, "But you're gay!"

James turned and looked at me and then looked at Lily and said, "I've lost my mind, I can't take this! I love you Lily! I don't care if you're a lesbian! If you're going to have hot lesbian sex, at least let me watch-"

Lily took this moment to slam her book onto his head, "You disgusting pervert,"

And then the oddest thing happened. Or rather the most disgusting thing happened. A Gryffindor boy that I had never seen before came up to me and pushed the girl away and announced to me, "I'm gay,"

"Uh...that's nice," I honestly did not know what to say.

"I thought that it was very brave of you two to come out, and I was inspired to do it too," he then said looking at me, "I want you,"

Crap. "Er..no that's alright I-"

"Don't worry about it if people look at us strangely, the only thing that matters is that we love each other,"

Oh God. He then leaned over and snogged me in front of the crowd. I was too shocked to run away, but I quickly regained my senses and pushed him off. That was disgusting I can't believe that I freaken guy snogged me!!

"SIRIUS, You-" James looked at me as though he was about to hyperventilate, "Don't do that in front of me you sick freak-"

"You prats are so silly, getting worked up just because people are saying that you like people of your own sex," Lily said shaking her head, "Its so silly, there's nothing wrong-"

"She is a total lesbo-" someone whispered.

"Yea, didn't you hear, she has hot lesbian sex with that Katina girl-" another person hissed.

"Nuh-uh, they both look like total goody two shoes-"

"Well haven't you ever heard that the good girls are actually worse than bad girls, they're just better at hiding it!"

Lily's face seemed to pale when she heard the comments.

"Lily..." James sniffled to himself, "Lesbian. Gay. Nooo"

Remus was still in a state of shock, and I was not doing well either, I still cannot believe that I- I- I- I-

Then a shriek came from the dormitories.

Lily looked up, "That's Lena," and she rushed off to the girl's dormitory.

"Nooo, Lily come back! You can't have hot lesbian sex with Lena there, I can't get up the stairs..." James cried after her.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this was very fun to make. At first, I only planned on having rumors about Lily and Lena, but then it scaled into something bigger and much more, I believe, amusing. I'm not trying to say anything about gays or lesbians, but I kind of drew up this chapter thinking of my experience, because someone accused me and my friend of being lesbians because we 'ate lunch together' and 'talked' and stuff like that which was completely ridiculous. Whatever. And I know this has little to do with slavery, but all is well. Anyways, please review:D

-StLibee


	5. Don't Believe, Don't Fear, And Don't Ask

A/N: Yes, I did notice that all the girl's names started with an L. I randomly did this for no reason whatsoever. :D, but I'm going to have to break this after a while..D: Anyways...

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 5:  
Don't Believe, Don't Fear, and Do Not Ask

_Somewhere is much of that, what is a few,  
But there'll be round-up on the roads,  
Somebody will take a risk, somebody will fail,  
Somebody will understand, but he won't help  
Somebody will leave, somebody'll be back,  
Somebody will find a New Sun,  
Somebody will back out into the bushes, somebody - into me,  
Somebody is like you, somebody is like me  
-Ne Ver Ne Boysia Ne Prosi by t.A.T.u_

I decided to skip dinner that day, I spent my free time in the broom closet contemplating all that has happened in these first days of school. Not having to see Sirius was a plus, too. I mean, how can I think that his lip nibbly was nice? I've gone mad, I- argh...Maybe if I could just avoid him for the rest of the year...Oh God, what are the chances of that happening? He's blackmailing me! He wants me to be his little ho. I can't believe this, he can't tell anyone that I like James. Lily's going to flip out if she finds out. And he's friends with James too, so that evil bastard could just tell him and-

Wait.

He's friends with James.

They are like _best_ friends.

If I hang out with Sirius...then I would definitely have more of an excuse to hang out with James.

Wait, I can't use Sirius, that's low-

But, he deserves it! He's _blackmailing_ me, if he can use me why can't I use him? Right? Right.

How am I going to use Sirius? I mean, I don't want to be his ho, that will nullify me getting closer to James! Argh I hate life, why is there so many obstacles! Why can't I just have James, huh? Is it that so hard? Think think think think think- I began to beat my head, that always helps-

The broom closet door opened revealing the last person I wanted to see. He looked at me in shock.

"Oh, er, hey Lena..." Sirius said a little nervously, but maybe it was just me, I was beginning to feel a little disoriented, maybe the head banging wasn't such a smart idea.

"Lena?" I heard a girl's voice calling from behind Sirius.

"Oh..." must..say...something smart, "..hi," Wow, that was very witty. Crap. Must bite lip. I can't let him know that I'm trying to use him...

Someone suddenly pushed Sirius aside and said, "Hey Lena!"

Do I know her..?,

"You're using this broom closet? We'll just go to another one,"

I think I recognize her...oh yea, she's that Ravenclaw chaser...She's really pretty, but why is she with Sirius?

I looked at him and he fidgeted uncomfortably and said, "Lena, I-"

"No, its alright, I...er just finished, you guys can take it," I told the two, they are obviously together.

This is great! This means no more slavery and I no longer need to worry about being his ho. Wow, I can't believe my problem was solved so easily... Wait, he'll still try to blackmail me...Oh well, at least I won't have to be his little ho.

With that wonderful prospect in mind, I went into the dormitory.

Must practice lip biting...my lip's actually getting a little sore, I keep chewing it instead of just biting...

"Have you seen Lucas' new haircut? He is soo gorgey!" I heard Lucy babbling about hair to Livia as she walked into the dormitory. She seems to have forgiven her friend and is obsessing about hair again.

"Hey Lena," Livia said looking relieved to have an excuse to get out of the hair talk.

"You're friends with-" Lucy was in mid question before she suddenly rushed toward me and shrieked, "What is wrong with your hair!?"

That is just mean, I know my hair isn't the most beautiful hair in the world, but-

"How can you do that to your precious hair!" she yelled at me.

"My hair isn't that bad!" I tried to defend myself.

She's making it sound like I asked to be born with brittle, poofy, hair.

"Oh my God, you're making me want to cry," Lucy sobbed pulling at my hair.

Ow. Ow. Ow. I already killed my scalp this morning and I did not need Lucy to kill it some more.

"Stop-" I tried to say. I looked pleadingly at Livia. She shrugged, she actually looked relieved that it was me not her that was being attacked.

What a great new friend I made.

Lucy muttered phrases like, "It's so terrible-", "I can't believe-", and "disgusting!" , while she yanked at my hair, trying to comb it down, which is impossible by the way, I've tried, many many times. I'm never quite the same every time I brush my hair...

"Close the door!" Lucy snapped at Livia, "What is going on down there, there are people trying to concentrate up here..."

Lucy suddenly stopped yanking my hair.

Thank God, I thought my hair was going to fall off.

"This calls for desperate measures," Lucy muttered and began rifling through her trunk.

Desperate measures? What does _that_ mean? Does she have a weed whacker in there or something...what if she tries to cut off my hair? It gets worse every time I cut it!

I looked at Livia for reassurance, but she avoided my gaze, and picked at her fingernails and glanced nervously at Lucy every once in a while.

I then heard a slight tapping on the window, and I went over to the window and opened it to see an owl. I took the envelope and turned it around and saw that it was addressed to me and its from..

Oh my-

"GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, not because of the letter, but because I felt a icy cold liquid being poured over my head, and it burned. I was in pain, I've never felt such agony. It was ten times worse than all the yanking Lucy did. I swear, my head felt like it was on fire! I clutched my head and looked at Lucy who was smiling like an evil little witch, which she basically was, but that's not the point now-

"Attack?!" Lily screamed bursting into the room.

"Attack..?" Livia asked looking at her in confusion.

"Er..I heard a scream..." Lily said looking a little flustered. Her face was completely pale. Was she that worried? I didn't take her as the kind of person who overreacted...I heard someone yelling in the common room.

"What's happening down there..?" I managed to moan, no matter how much pain I was going through right then, I was curious.

I heard someone down there yell, "I heard someone moaning!"

"What?" Lily said suddenly, she seemed to be frozen, and suddenly she slammed the door shut.

The stinging was starting to recede, so I sat down on my bed.

"What did you put on my head?" I asked Lucy who was still grinning like a madman on speed.

"Just some stuff that I made..." she trailed off.

"What's in it...?" Livia asked curiously.

"Er...its better if only I know...I don't think all of its legal just yet-"

"WHAT?!" She poisoned me, that little hair obsessed freak-

"I am not obsessed-" she began to argue back at me.

"Lena!" Lily said looking at me in awe, "Your..hair.."

Livia was looking at me in surprise too, Lucy, on the other hand, had a smug little smile on her face.

I looked in the mirror. My jaw dropped.

I swear, I can not believe it, my hair...it isn't dry or brittle or poofy it's-

"It's perfect!" Lucy informed us, as if we didn't know and continued, "Its still a bit dry, but I don't think I should give you anything else,"

"Yea its going to burn my head right through..." I said in the nicest way possible.

I'm grateful that I no longer look like a poodle on crack, but she should have warned me that the liquid was going to burn like hell. Better yet, she should have let me or even asked me if she could pour the liquid onto my head.

"Whatever, your hair's much nicer now," Lucy nodded approvingly and said to me, "Here's a bottle full, I know it might hurt a little-" a little?!, "but you really, really, really, really, need it.."

My hair is _not_ that bad- Oh who am I kidding, I grabbed the bottle a little reluctantly. What girls do to look good, I sometimes envy boys...

"What was going on down there?" Livia asked Lily interestedly.

"Er...nothing..." Lily muttered and looked at me. What? Was my head mutating? I won't be surprised if unbearable pain is just one of many side effects of that liquid..I looked in the mirror. Hmm..no tentacles were sprouting out of my head...

"Oh my God, Lena, " Lucy began babbling about hair again, "Now, we can do soo much with your hair and it won't look like you've been roasting your head on top of a bonfire.."

I looked a Lily who was fidgeting like Sirius did in the broom closet.

"OW!" I cried.

Why is she still pulling at my hair, my head is still burning!

"No pain, no ga-"

"Stop it," I begged which made Lucy look like she was about to have a fit, "how about tomorrow?" At least let my head rest in peace for one night.

Lucy looked at me with a wide smile and nodded. Oh God, what have I done, she's going to kill my head some more tomorrow. Great..

* * *

I woke up really late the next day, I figured that if I stayed asleep long enough, Lucy will just give up, goto breakfast and forget about doing my hair. Unfortunately for me, she did not seem to worried about missing breakfast.

Great.

I stayed in bed and opened one eye every once in a while to see if Lucy had left yet, but she just sat in front of the vanity waiting patiently. I looked around and gave Lily a pleading look. She, unlike Livia, was a much better friend and managed to drag Lucy down to the Great Hall, "I heard that Lea wants a makeover, I think you can help her choose a hairstyle..."

"Thank you Lily!" I mouthed to her as she left. I glanced at my watch.

Crap, it's late and I still need to ask James about the Quidditch tryouts, he did become captain after all...

People kept looking at me a lot for some strange reason. It's probably my hair, I actually didn't need to spend over thirty minutes to keep it down, and it still looks better now then it usually did.

"Hey Laura!" I called out to a Gryffindor who I knew was on the Quidditch team, "Do you know when try-"

"Sorry Lena," she said looking a bit nervous, "I have to go, I'm going to be late for class," she rushed off.

Weird...I'll just ask James later...I don't have him in any of my classes today, I'll just find him during lunch.

My Arithmancy class went by fairly quickly, but people kept giving me these looks. I know my hair is different, but people really shouldn't stare, its not that amazing. I spent the lunch period trying to track down James, I couldn't find him anywhere, not in the Great Hall or the Common Room and I highly doubt that he would go into the library or anything...

I gave up eventually and started on my Transfiguration essay that I had neglected to do the day earlier. Unfortunately for me, Lucy spotted me. She is so going to tell me off for oversleeping..

"Lena!" She said. Amazingly, she didn't look that annoyed, I wonder..

"Er..about this morning-"

"Are you really a lesbian?" she asked randomly.

"..What?" Where could she have gotten that idea? I never told her about the-

"You really are Lily's lesbian lover!"she shrieked.

"What!" How the hell did she get that impression?

"It's all over the school, everyone's talking about it," she told me.

"What? But we're not-"

"Don't worry Lena, its ok if you're like that-"

"I'm not Lily's lesbian's lover!" How can anyone believe that?

"Well..Sirius said that you guys were, you know..and-"

"Sirius started this rumor?" I can not believe that little bastard-

"..we all know that you two snogged, and we figured that maybe he found out that you're-" she continued completely ignoring me.

I suddenly realized why everyone was _staring_ at me. I- why would he do that? I knew he was evil, but this was just wrong!

"Where is Sirius?"

"I haven't a clue, but really, why didn't you tell me that you and Lily-"

Oh my God. Lily! I was wondering why she was acting so weird.

I ran out of the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. I hadn't seen Sirius at all today, he's probably off pulling a prank with James..

I spotted the Ravenclaw that he was with earlier and I went up to her and asked, "Do you know where Sirius-"

"Ew, don't touch me," she said with a look of disgust on her face, "I don't want to get lesbian germs on me,"

I just gaped at her, that is just-

"Careful Lana, I think she likes you," her friend said with a nasty smile on her face.

"Ugh," Lana sneered at me, "You better stay away from me you freak,"

I just stood there like an idiot even after the two left. I have never felt that much anger in my life, I wanted to rip Sirius apart.

How could he do that? I don't get it at all, I never did anything to him and he's been torturing me since school started. I never retaliated when he blackmailed me to snog him or when he got me detention or when he called me fat, but this lesbian thing is just-

All of my anger welled up inside my chest and I could feel my eyes sting as tears began to form in my eyes. No matter how I looked at it, I couldn't do anything or else Sirius will tell Lily that I fancied James and I know that she hates him and she'll...I don't know what she'll do if she finds out. I became so frustrated at everything. I had never hated anyone so much in my life, not even my mother, I-

"Lena?" I looked up and saw the one person that I never wanted to see ever again.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

What's wrong? What's _wrong_?

I just looked at him wondering how he can just ask _What's wrong?_ When he obviously knew what was wrong. And for that moment, I didn't care that he could tell the whole world that I had an obsession with my best friend's stalker, I just wanted to kill him! I didn't even bother with my wand, I jumped on him and started beating the fucking life out of him with my bare hands.

* * *

A/N: I struggled plenty making this chapter and I've been a little busy these past couple of days so I haven't updated, but I'm working on the next chapter already so I don't think that I"ll take as long to update.  
Review please :D!

-StLibee


	6. Operation Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dorm

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of their characters. I do however own the characters, excluding Lily, who's names starts with an L.

A/N: Yes, this took a bit longer than expecting, but I've been trying to make less grammatical mistakes (If you guys see any, please point it out for me :D). I'm not sure why, but its so much easier for me to write in Sirius' point of view, I would switch point of views completely, but than the vital points of the story will be ruined D:

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 6:  
Operation Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dormitory

_It just happened_

_I am your enemy now_

_What crime have I done?_

_It just happened_

_I am your enemy now_

_I won't ask for forgiveness_.

-_Ya Tvoi Vrag (I am your Enemy) by t.A.T.u_

"Nooo, Lily come back! You can't have hot lesbian sex with Lena there, I can't get up the stairs..." James cried after her. And being the idiot he was, he tried to run up the stairs faster than it could transfigure into a slide. Yes, it was very thick of him, but what can I do, I was still trying to fight off the gay Gryffindor.

Remus was still in shock, Peter entered the common room asking, "What did I miss?", and James had succeeded in accomplishing..nothing, though he did manage to yell, "I heard moaning!"

"Marauder meeting," I cried after managing to pry the boy off my face, "now!"

I dragged Remus and James up into the dormitory and Peter followed. I decided to ignore the sudden hisses of, "Oh my God, all four of them are going to have sex," and "Where are my earplugs?"

"Don't touch me Sirius!" James said in a warning voice when we got into our dorm.

"You idiot, I am not gay," and I added to Remus because I'm such a great friend, "you aren't gay either Remus,"

James narrowed his eyes at us and said, "How do I know you're not lying?"

The whole room fell silent.

I was too shocked by my dear friend's stupidity to say anything and I'm sure Remus and Peter felt the same way. Oh wait, Peter's shocked because James' accused me of being gay.

"I.. am not..gay," I repeated to James as slowly as I could to see if it would sink in.

"But-"

"James, don't even start," I can't believe that I have to persuade someone that I am not gay, this is so-

"You're Remus' lover!"

"We are not gay," Remus spat venomously.

James still didn't look too convinced.

"James, if you don't stop wasting time, we won't be able to start Operation Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dormitory..."

"Operation what?" James asked suddenly with interest, "Are we going to try and watch hot lesbian sex?"

I just looked at him, I could not believe how well he was taking the 'Lily is a lesbian' news.

"They aren't lesbian lovers," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Are... you sure?" I asked looking at him. I don't know... Lana seemed pretty convinced...

"We won't be sure until we start Operation Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dormitory!" James said happily thinking about the possibility of seeing hot lesbian sex.

"We are not going to spy on them," Remus retorted.

"What? But how are we supposed to find out if they're lesbians or not?" James whined.

"Well..." Remus muttered thoughtfully, "we can just go into their dorm and look through their stuff...if they really are lesbians there must be some form of evidence laying around..."

"No spying involved? That's no fun..." I said.

I wouldn't mind seeing hot lesbian sex, but-

"We have less of a chance of getting caught, and if Lily catches us in their dorm in the middle of the night..." Remus trailed off and we all shuddered.

"OK, fine I see your point.." I agreed.

"But...what about hot lesbian sex?" James asked persistently

"You can go spy on them some other night, just please..don't tell me when you do.." Remus muttered.

"Alright, now let's see how we're going to do this..."

* * *

Sneaking into the girl's dormitory isn't that hard, its like the Hogwarts founders knew that boys were going to do this, they just wanted us to be more discreet about it. 

I convinced a random Gryffindor girl to tell me which level the year 6 girls slept at and we got on out broomsticks and flew into the dorm through the window. I know, it was so easy.

"Wow...its not very...different" Remus said, not really knowing what else to say about the dormitory.

And it really wasn't that different from our dorm at all, with the exception of the vanity, the room looked quite similar to our own. Clothes were strewn everywhere... and who's bra is that I see?

"Which bed is which?" James asked going to the nearest bed and began looking through the trunk.

"Just look through all of them!" I declared as I rifled through some girl's underwear.

Who the hell wears this little piece of string? Hmm...I don't think Lena would look too bad-

"What is that?" Peter asked looking at a bottle of unidentifiable liquid.

"Give me that!" James said snatching the bottle. He opened it and sniffed it. "Ugh.."

"What is it?" Remus asked looking at it interestedly. James shrugged, and looked up as if in deep thought and he suddenly gasped in realization.

"What?"

"It's-it's-" he stuttered.

"Spit it out already, you prat," He is being overly dramatic...

"It's lubricant!"

"WHAT!" I shouted and grabbed the bottle.

I can't believe that they have _lubricant _in here!

"That is not lubricant..." Remus said, but he didn't look too convinced.

"Ahah! I have proved that they are indeed, lesbians..."

"That doesn't prove anything," Remus snapped, "You don't know which girl uses it and how do you know that they don't use it on their boyfriends when they-"

"Don't say it!" James said with a glare, "Lily would never-"

"How do you know that it's Lily's?," Peter asked.

"Does Lena really look like the type that uses lubricant?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"What type uses lubricant?" Peter asked me.

What type uses lubricant? What type- God...I actually don't know what type uses lubricant, but..Lena? Lubricant???

"You don't even know its lubricant!" Remus muttered taking the bottle from James. He opened the bottle and peered inside.

"God, what is it?" he asked looking at it with disgust. He then poured a little of the liquid onto James arm.

"Hm..it just looks like-"

"OH MY GOD!" James shrieked.

"What?" I asked, maybe he had an epiphany and realized what the strange liquid was.

"It BURNS, oh my God, it burnsssss!" He cried writhing in pain as he clutched his arm.

"Hah! I told you it wasn't lubricant!" Remus said with a smug look.

"It burns!!!!!!!!!!!" James yelled again looking at Remus in pain.

"You're exaggerating," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Really now...why don't you put some on your arm and see for yourself?" I asked.

"I will, then we can shut Prongs up.." Remus muttered looking at James who was still shrieking in pain. He cupped his hands and poured the liquid into them. We all stood looking at the liquid, ignoring James' constant yells of pain.

"You were exaggerating Prongs," I said with a sigh, "look at Remus, he's just fine-"

But Remus wasn't just fine at all. He seemed to be in a state of shock, he stood there with his eyes wide open, and then he screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHH! IT _DOES_ BURN!"

He stood there yelling, but he didn't move his hands which were still full of the liquid, he didn't look like he _c__ould_ move his hands.

Crap, this isn't good-

"Remus, get that stuff off your hands-" I tried to tell him, but he looked at me his eyes completely red, "What?"

I tried to pull his hands apart but it felt as if it was glued together and Remus shrieked in pain.

"How bothersome.." I muttered, "Peter grab his other arm and pull,"

"NOOO STOP! _PAIN_!!!" Remus yelled trying to kick us.

"Pull Wormtail, PULL!" I yelled over Remus and James.

"AGHHHH! STOP IT!!!" Remus cried, but we ignored him and pulled until it felt as if his hands were going to rip, and then it suddenly unglued itself and the cupped liquid sprayed everywhere. Peter got a face full but I managed to turn so it just hit the back of my head.

James and Remus were not exaggerating at all.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

We decided to abort Operation Infiltrate Lesbian's Dorm for the day and retreated to our own dorms.

"What _was_ that?" James asked clutching his still throbbing arm.

"Why would you think that I would know?" I asked incredulously. I was still clutching my head in pain, but at least my hair covered most of the contact with the liquid. James, Remus, and Peter were not so lucky and angry red, blotches were slowly forming where the liquid had sprayed.

"What a waste of time, we didn't find out anything..." Remus muttered he had produced a bowl of murtlap essence and was soaking his hand in it, but it didn't seem to help at all.

"It wasn't a waste of time!" James said, "We found the lubricant, I wonder what disgusting things they do with it..." he, however, didn't look too disgusted with the thought.

"It is not lubricant you prat," Remus snapped.

"Yes it is, what else would it be?" James argued.

"Why would anyone want burning lubricant?" Remus asked with incredulity.

"Beats me, maybe it doesn't hurt if you put it down there..."

"You wanna test that theory?" I asked. James sat there silently as though contemplating, whether or not he would agree, but he seemed to decide that he didn't want any pain _there_, so he just shrugged. Stupid prat.

"So this was a waste of time," I complained, "and you do realize that we skipped lunch for that, I am starving!"

"We can go to dinner early, we have a free period,"

"I'm not going to wait that long, I'll just go to the kitchens," James and Peter looked up and glared at me, they both wanted to go with me but James arm was swelling at an alarming rate and Peter couldn't see anything, so I left the two and bounded off to the kitchens.

On my way there, I spotted Lena, did she do something different with her hair?

I was planning on just ignoring her for a while until I was sure about her orientation, but she looked incredibly sad about something. The look on her face made me feel guilty, but...I didn't do anything wrong. Sighing, I walked up to her and asked, "Lena..what's wrong?"

Then she looked up with me and she was crying! I started freaking out, I've never made a girl cry before- wait. Who said that _I_ made her cry? Then she started glaring at me! I was just trying to be nice and now she's-

At that moment of contemplation she jumped me and started banging her fists into my skull. And yes my head is still in pain from the lubricant type liquid thing.

"Argh!" I managed to yell. I could hear her yell "You fucking bastard!" and "I hate your fucking guts!" and other obscenities that I had never thought she even knew. But that wasn't all, no, she started screaming in Russian and the people leaving and entering the Great Hall were staring at us like we were freaks. But I'm not a freak, she's the one who's OWOWOW! Oh my God, how can she hit so hard? I don't think I can take this anymore, I-

* * *

Where the hell am I? Ow..my head... 

"Awake now are we?" I heard someone say.

"Mmrph?" I managed to say. I opened my eyes and saw James grinning like a fool at me.

"I can't believe that you let a _girl_ beat you up Padfoot,"

"What?" She did not beat me up!

"Don't try to deny it, I saw her dragging you in here," James said with a sigh, "I'm so ashamed of you, you're supposed to be a Marauder, what happened?"

"That little titch jumped me, I was in shock!" I tried to explain, it was not-

"She cracked your head open, you were bleeding like mad!" James said enthusiastically.

"That's because I fell Prongs, that prat was so heavy I couldn't hold her without falling-" I muttered, but then stopped when I looked at James' face, "What?"

I then heard a shriek that sounded like a very angry cat and a yell, "I HATE YOU!" and then I saw a box flying at me. Then...it was all black.

"Padfoot!" I heard James yell as he hit me repeatedly with the said box.

"OW, stop that you thick prat-"

"_I'm_ the thick prat? What kind of idiot calls a girl fat? You know girls are touchy about that sort of thing...if you want to live past the age of 16, don't _ever _call a girl fat again..."

"I didn't know that she was here!" I snapped, "and when did you become an expert, I recall you chasing after Lily asking for hot lesbian sex-"

James rolled his eyes as if my statement was irrelevant, "We were talking, and she-"

"Wait, you were talking with her? The girl that cracked my skull open for no apparent reason?" I asked looking at my supposed friend.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius, the reason she attacked you..." James paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening and said quietly, "is because she _fancies _you!"

"What?" I was shocked, the person who nearly killed me actually, wait- "she _told_ you this?"

"Er..no, but I can tell," James declared, "she told me that she liked a Marauder, one of us, so obviously its you,"

"Where did you come to that conclusion?" I asked a little disappointed, James really is thick, I can't believe she actually told him that.

"Well, its quite obvious-"

"What? Her nearly killing me is actually a confession of her undying love for me?"

"You know that saying that people pick on the person that they really like!" James said now smiling triumphantly.

I am so sure he is thinking of his relationship with Lily.

"Whatever Prongs.." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Come on, I know you fancy her, what are you waiting for?" James asked persistently.

"I thought she was a 'lesbian'!" I snapped at him.

"She told me that she fancied one of us," James said as though he was speaking to a very slow child trying to learn to try his shoes, "and none of us are girls are we?"

"I don't know..Peter kind of-" I started, but James smacked me, and yes my head is still trying to recover from the earlier repeated blows. If I get brain damage..

"Be serious, Sirius,"

"I am Sirius!"

"OK... Anyways, I, the ever so handsome genius, have decided that you and Lena will make the perfect couple," James declared.

"Oh yea, she nearly killed me,and said that she hated me, in more than one language I suspect, I can see why you believe that we make the perfect couple," I said sarcastically, James was really getting on my nerves.

"Like I said, people pick on the person that they really like!"

"Why do you want us to get together so bad, James?" I asked my temper rising, "Because she's friends with Lily? You want to use her to-"

"Pads, its not like that-"

"What is it like then huh?" I snapped, he doesn't get it does he? She doesn't like me, she likes him and he was really pissing me off saying all this crap-

"Why are you being such a bitch?" James snapped back.

"I'm not being-"

"I was just trying to help, I know you fancy her!"

"I don't fancy her, and you're just doing this for yourself,"

"You do fancy her, why do you keep denying that?"

"I-"

"Be quiet, this is a Hospital Wing!" Madam Pomfrey said angrily, "If you're going to keep shouting like this you have to leave,"

James narrowed his eyes at me and muttered, "Fine," and stormed off.

I was a little shocked at first. The Marauders never fight, we're-

Whatever.

It was his fault in the first place, thinking that Lena fancied me. It's so obvious that she fancies _him_. And the only reason he want us to hook up is because he wanted to get closer to Lily, like _that's_ ever going to happen.

"Hey Sirius," I heard someone say, it was Lana.

"Hey.."

"I..er..heard what Lena did.." Lana said, "She's a total freak, I think its better if we all stay away from her,"

"She isn't a freak," I started and then had an idea, "Hey, do you wanna go to the next Hogsmeade trip together, when is it...October 4th?"

"Alright," she said with a smile.

See, I do not fancy Lena, I fancy Lana. Wow their names are similar... But Lana is hotter than Lena, Lena's more of a cute kid type girl. Even though she _does_ have bigger boobs.

James is wrong, I don't fancy someone who's obsessed with him. What kind of idiot can be obsessed with James, anyway? Not a normal person that's for sure.

A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review :D!


	7. Crap Detentions

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters because they are her characters.

A/N: I've been working on this fic like mad, I'm actually a couple of chapters ahead (12 actually), but I'm getting it Beta'd and I don't think it would be rather smart for me to post everything at once so I'll just post daily. But I'm really trying to finish before school starts cuz I won't really have time then.

Oh and your reviews are nice:D 3 you reviewers. I'm still trying to keep my fic lightly humorous, but I've just realized that its getting a bit serious...but still fun :D\

Slavery is Illegal

Chapter 7:

Crap Detentions

I'm not sure what happened whilst I was beating Sirius, but the next thing I know, blood started oozing out of his head. I started freaking out, I didn't mean to crack his skull open. He seemed to have fainted.

Crap.

I grabbed his arm and began dragging him into the Hospital Wing.

Oh God. What if he died? I can't believe that I actually killed Sirius Black!

Crap. Crap. Bugger. Crap.

"Lena? What happened to Sirius?" I heard James asked as he came running over to me from the Hospital Wing.

"Er..well..uh..." I didn't know what to say, he'll think that I'm a freak!

"Blimey, he's bleeding like mad!" James said nervously, "let me help," and we both dragged him into the Hospital Wing and handed him to Madam Pomfrey.

I sat beside James, not knowing what to say. I mean, I felt bad for hitting Sirius, but _James_ was _sitting_ next to me!

"I..er.."

"Don't worry, its not your fault,"

"Actually..it sort of is..." I muttered, I'm not the greatest liar in the world. I hate lying and-

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I...was..really mad at Sirius," I mumbled, "he..I just can't describe how much I hate him!"

"Why do you hate him? He's not that bad.."

"You're joking right?"

"No, he's actually really nice," James defended his friend.

Typical James, he is so loyal, he's really cute..

"Do you like anyone?" James asked suddenly.

Oh my God, did Sirius tell him? That bastard!

"I..er..maybe.." I said hoping beyond hope that he didn't know, I have been working on my lip biting skills and I'm sure he didn't hear my earlier comment.

"Come on Lena, you can tell me," James said with one of his breathtaking smiles, but he's wrong. I can't tell him.

"You do like someone Lena," James said confidently, "I'm pretty sure I know who it is..."

What? Oh my God, he knows, he knows!!!

"Let me guess, he's a certain dark haired Marauder, right???"

NO! HE KNOWS!!

"I..er..think I'll just see what Madam Pomfrey is doing.." I said abruptly and stood up to leave, he really does have no subtlety and I need to freak out. I can't believe that he knows, what gave it away? Huh? What was it??

Madam Pomfrey had already sat Sirius onto a bed and he was unconscious. I felt a wave of guilt as James sat next to him. I can't believe that I had hit someone so hard.

"Don't worry, he's alright," James said rolling his eyes at me, I guess I looked scared.

"See he's coming to."He turned to Sirius "awake now are we?" I watched, I wanted to apologize right way, but decided to let James talk to him first..

"I can't believe that you let a _girl_ beat you up Padfoot,"

I didn't _beat_ him up...I just sort of hit him around a bit-

"What?"

"Don't try to deny it, I saw her dragging you in here," James said with a sigh, "I'm so ashamed of you, you're supposed to be a Marauder, what happened?"

"That little titch jumped me, I was in shock!"

I- he had it coming for him!

"She cracked your head open, and you were bleeding like mad!" James said enthusiastically.

"That's because I fell Prongs, that prat was so heavy I couldn't hold her without falling..." He paused to look at James. "What?"

I can't believe he would say that! I am not fat! I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and flung it at him as hard as I could. I must say that I was quite satisfied to see that I had not missed. I would make a great Chaser wouldn't I? Oh right, I'm suppose to ask James about that... Maybe this isn't the best time.

"Er..I think you knocked him out," James said trying to restrain his laughter.

"I... uhh, I think I'll just go now.." I muttered and ran, ran, ran.

I could not believe that I lost my temper in front of James! He must think that I'm a freak now. Boo...

As if I couldn't get any worse I ran into someone.

"Watch it Katina,"

It was Lana... Grr... I hate her!

Before I could come up with an amazing comeback that would have made her quiver under my might, she stalked off towards the Hospital Wing.

Whatever.

People are still staring at me. I must find a way to get rid of this stupid rumor.

Do I really look like a lesbian? This feels somewhat ironic.

--

Seriously, this is ridiculous, there is nothing wrong with homosexuality.

--

Damn, I'm hungry.

I don't believe that I will be able to eat with everyone in the Great Hall staring at me. Must retreat into dormitory.

--

"Hey Lena," Livia greeted me as I entered the room.

"Er.. hi.." I muttered.

"You know that rumor-"

"I'm not a lesbian," I said as concisely as I could, "Neither is Lily, its just a stupid rumor that Black made up.."

"Ah.. right... And why would he do that?"

"I haven't a clue... Have you been using Lucy's hair potion?" I asked her looking at the half empty bottle, "And why is my underwear everywhere?"

"Don't look at me, when I came here it was like this," she said, "Someone's been looking through my trunk, and Lily lost her bra,"

"What? You don't think... that someone's been going through our stuff do you?" I asked checking to see if anything was missing,"

"I don't think so, I'm sure Lily's bra will turn up somewhere, we seriously need to clean this dormitory, and I won't be surprised if someone else tried to used that potion.."

"Yea... you're probably right.." I agreed.

* * *

"I'm going to split you four into two groups, one group will clean the bedpans in the Hospital Wing, the other will clean the Owlery," McGonagall added, "Without magic,"

"Either way we're cleaning up crap," I heard Black mutter. McGonagall gave them a deathly glare that they seemed to be immune to.

"Owlery or Hospital Wing?" Lily whispered to me.

They both sounded like crap, no pun intended, but I wouldn't like to be with Owls, the possibility of being crapped on was not inviting. I had assumed that Lily and I were going to be partnered, but that was wistful thinking.

"Black and Katina, you'll goto the Owlery, Potter and Evans will be in the Hospital Wing,"

"NO!" I heard Lily protest, "Please professor, _anyone _but Potter, please,"

I looked at McGonagall, I didn't really believe that she was going to switch, but amazingly, "Fine, I'll go easy on you because you don't normally act up.." that's all I really heard, this means that I won't be with Black! Hurray!

"Black and Evans will goto the Owlery, Potter and Katina, will goto the Hospital Wing,"

Excellent, detention is not going to be so bad after all!

Have you ever cleaned bedpans? Its disgusting, ugh!

But _James_ was there.

"How have you been? I didn't see you at all this weekend,"

"I... er... "

"I like your hair, what have you been doing with it?"

He likes my hair! James Potter LIKES my hair!!

"No talking," I heard Madam Pomfrey call out.

"Thanks," I whispered to James.

"What's going on between you and Sirius?"

This question was so random and caught me off guard that I dropped the bedpan I was holding and it clanged.

"I said no talking!"

"We're not talking!" James shouted back to Madam Pomfrey and said, "Well?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Black!" I hissed.

How could he think that? I thought he knew that I like him.

"Really?" James asked unconvinced, "I don't know, I think he fancies you,"

I snorted at this comment, "We're talking about Black right?"

"Yea, but-"

"He doesn't fancy me, he fancies skinny ickle bitches," I muttered automatically.

"That's not true.."

"Not true? He's dating Lana isn't he? If she isn't a-" I stopped when I saw James' face, "Why are you smirking?"

"You're jealous!" He said laughing.

"I'm not jealous of anyone!" I protested, "I hate Black, I-"

"But you told me that you like a Marauder-"

He thought that I was talking about _Black_?

"I mean, who else could you be talking about?" James muttered, rolling his eyes as if he knew everything.

I can't believe how thick he is being right now.

"Didn't you have a fight with Black? Why are you trying to hook him up with me?"

"Er... well... I-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want anything to do with Black and I'm sure he feels the same way,"

We scrubbed the bedpans for another half hour in silence. James seemed to be struggling for something to say when he suddenly blurted out, "Does this mean that you and Evans are-"

"We're not lesbian lovers," I said rolling my eyes, figures that he would believe that stupid rumor, "It's just something stupid that Black made up about me because he is pure evil..."

"Oh... alright... " James said sounding relieved, "Wait, Sirius didn't make up that rumor, Lana told him that you and Evans were... You know..."

What?

"Yea, it was her not Sirius, is that why you were so mad at him?"

Oh my God, it was Lana? That evil slag.

"Haha, I'm not particularly fond of her either, but it was Sirius' fault, so you can forgive him and-"

"Forgive him? He's _dating _that twit!"

"Yea, but-"

"And that doesn't change the fact that he called me fat,"

"Well, no, but-"

"And he landed me detention,"

"I know, but-"

"And he's blackma-" Crap, must bite lip.

"He's what?" James asked.

"N-nothing,"

"You can tell me Lena," he said.

"Its nothing," I tried to change the subject, "And even if Lana did make up that rumor, it was Black's fault for running his big gob and spreading that stupid rumor!"

"I said no talking!" I heard Madam Pomfrey shout angrily.

--

Needless to say, detention really didn't go very well, even if it _was_ with James.

--

I decided to recount what he told me to Lily, Lucy, and Livia.

"I feel a bit guilty for... er... duffing him up, but it's still his fault that there's a rumor that Lily and me are lesbian lovers!"

"I think you should apologize!" Livia said brightly.

"Yea, I so think that you two would make a cute couple," Lucy agreed.

"Ugh, please do not say that," I said with disgust.

"Oh come on Lena," Livia said rolling her eyes, "he's hot, just go for it,"

"If you hadn't noticed, I absolutely hate Black, and he's dating Lana!"

"So? I'm sure he'll dump her for you," Livia added with a smirk, "I mean look at her, she's flatter than a board while you-"

"Let's not discuss this," I said hastily.

"Don't you agree Lily? Lena should totally go out with Black,"

"Well...I absolutely agree with Lena that he is an utter twit, but I think it would quell all the rumors of us being lesbians.."

"Ooh, I never knew that you think that way Lily, does this mean you're going to start dating Potter?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

Hah, yea right, Lily _hates_ him!

But, for a moment, she seemed as if she wasn't sure of herself. I looked at her again, trying to read her expression, but before I could she replied, "No, I'd rather burn in hell than date Potter, I'll just find someone else,"

"But, Potter's right there, and he's not so bad looking if I do say so myself-"

"He's an arrogant twit that needs to die," Lily snapped.

"I don't get what you have against him Lily," Livia said with a shrug.

"Can we not talk about this, every time I talk about Potter I get sudden urges to strangle something!" Lily muttered.

* * *

"You should apologize to Sirius," James said suddenly in our second detention.

"Why should I apologize?" I asked incredulously, "He's so mean, he's ignoring me, and his girlfriend keeps talking about how I am 'such a lesbian, she's scared that she might catch something disgusting if she got too close to me!'"

"Well, he-"

"Can we just please, not talk about Sirius?" I pleaded.

"Fine,"

"Alright,"

Then it was silent. It was so unbearable, I can't believe that all of my conversations that I've ever had with James was about Sirius, er- Black.

"I..er.." must think of something that's slightly normal, "You're Quidditch Captain right?"

"Yea, I am," he said curtly.

"...er... I... heard that you guys needed a new Chaser.."

"Two actually,"

"Oh, well, er, when are you going to have tryouts?"

James looked at me in surprise, "You're planning on trying out?"

"Well... yeah, but-"

"I didn't know that you liked Quidditch..." James muttered and then said suddenly remembering, "Oh yeah, I remember seeing you at a match... you almost got yourself killed.."

"Uh.."

"But that was a great game," James said fondly, "I've never seen you play, are you any good?"

"Well, I like to think so, I have a good aim-"

"Oh yea," James said with a laugh, recounting my box throwing skills, "Well, tryouts are this weekend, so-"

"This weekend?" I asked.

"Yea, I was thinking Saturday, I'm sure that the pitch is open..."

"Oh.."

"What's wrong?"

"Er.. I'm sort of busy on weekends, I don't think I'd make the tryouts,"

"Well, in that case, I'll just schedule it for next Monday, if I don't get detention or anything.."

"Really? That'll be great!"

"But... what do you do on weekends?"

"Uh.." I muttered trying to think of some random excuse, "I... go see my dad... in Russia,"

"Every weekend?" James asked looking suspicious.

"Well... I... he's sick, and we worry for him..." I muttered.

James didn't look convinced at all, its times like these that I realize that he isn't always thick. Just maybe when it comes to relationships.

That and I know that I'm a terrible liar.

"Look at the time, we should go back to the tower," I said hastily.

I can't believe that James remembered that Quidditch match. It was one of the most memorable matches of my life, it was the day that I realized that I heart James Potter.

He's so cute, I can't believe that detention is bringing us closer!

Excellent, there's still three more detentions left, and I'm going to make it worthwhile!

* * *

Then the bombshell broke the following detention.

"I'm reassigning groups," McGonagall told the four of us.

"What?" Lily asked alarmed, "Why?"

"I'm sorry Evans, but I don't tolerate the constant yelling or the use of owls to to attack one another," McGonagall said narrowing her eyes at Black and Lily, "And I don't like the constant complaints from Madam Pomfrey that you two won't stop talking, you're disrupting the patients!"

"But- but-" Lily stuttered and then asked hopefully, "Will it be me and Lena then?"

"No Evans," McGonagall said sharply, " It'll be you and Potter in the Owlery and Katina and Black in the Hospital Wing,"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

"Miss Katina, please do not shout!"

My life is over.

OVER!

"Miss Katina, unless you want any more detentions, you would do well to stay silent.

Boo hoo...

A/N: I couldn't really find a nice t.A.T.u song to fit this chapter so I didn't bother. And I was wondering if any of you are interested in seeing what I think my characters look like, cuz I would love to show them to you, only if you wanted to tho

Please review:D!!! It keeps me motivated!!


	8. I've Lost my Mind!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that J.K. Rowling owns, because she owns them.

A/N: I like this chapter a lot, but I think I'll talk about it after you read it. And to see my characters go to my author's page and there's a link there.

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 8:  
I've Lost my Mind

_I'm completely nothing,  
This is absolutely serious,  
Situation "Help",  
Situation "SOS",_

_I don't understand myself,  
Where did you come from?  
Why, why,  
Am I attracted to you?_

_-Ya Soshla Suma by t.A.T.u  
_

"Hey, Sirius, you're still going to try out for Chaser right?" James asked me randomly after our second detention.

"Oh, yea, why?"

"Nothing," James said with a smirk.

He really can't hide anything can he?

"James, if you're making another scheme to hook me up with Katina, then you're wasting your time,"

"Why, because you _lurve_ Lana?" James asked with a scoff, "You know, its really pathetic that you're trying to make Lena jealous,"

"I am not dating Lana to make Len- Katina jealous,"

"Oh, and that explains why you haven't dumped her yet,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, all the other times you've dated her, you'd spend one night with her and dump her the next day," James added, "and you know that Lena hates her!"

"Don't be a jackass, maybe I really do like her,"

James snorted at this comment.

"Why can't you just accept that I don't fancy Katina?" I asked rolling my eyes, "I guess I like her enough to snog her and... stuff, but that's only cuz she's a virgin and they are always interesting.."

"Who said that Lena is a virgin?" James asked nonchalantly. Remus who seemed to have been listening half interestedly to our conversation looked up.

"Of course she's a virgin, I mean look at her!" I snapped. Katina is so a virgin it isn't even_ funny_.

"Maybe _you _should look at her," James said simply.

"Psh, don't tell me that you're starting to fancy Katina," I muttered rolling my eyes.

Oh wouldn't _she_ be happy to hear that?

"No, I would never betray Lily," James said offhandedly, "but you know I've already told you that its the innocent looking ones that-"

"Oh stop it, you're being thick,"

"Well, you did say that she was good at snogging, maybe there's a reason to it," Remus added suddenly.

"What?"

"Hah! See, even Moony agrees with me," James said.

"I don't believe-" I was about to say when I suddenly realized, "Wait, you're friends with her right? Did she tell you-"

"No, she didn't tell me anything like that, but she goes back to Russia enough times, maybe she has someone there and that's why she doesn't fancy you..." Remus muttered thoughtfully.

This is getting annoying, she doesn't fancy me because she fancies James-

"Oh yea, she told me that she goes back to Russia every weekend," James added, "she said that she was visiting her dad, but I wouldn't be surprised if there _was_ someone, I mean who would put in so much effort just to see their parent,"

There isn't _anyone_..

"And it sounded like she was lying about something, she kind of reminded me of you when you made those stupid excuses every full moon," James said to Remus.

"She... she's a virgin... she can not be a... er... unvirgin,"

"Who knows.." James then added, "How about we start Operation Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dormitory Two?"

"I thought we've moved past from the lesbian thing already"

"I know, but I like the name," James said with a crazed smile. But I am quite fond of the title too.

"Alright," I agreed, "But lets do it some other lunch time, I've already starved enough last week..."

"And we're all behind on our work..." Remus muttered like it really mattered.

Whatever, I am going to _prove_ that Katina is a virgin.

* * *

Who keeps sending her stuff?" James demanded when he saw Katina receive a package. I had noticed this too, every day she would come into the Great Hall and sleep until an owl with a package came. 

"We'll see when we launch Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dormitory Two," James said with determination.

--

Detention was terrible. At least with Lily there was some form of talking involved, but Katina has yet to apologize, and I will not either. If she gets to be stubborn, why can't I?

Damn.. I can't wait till next week, we'll find out who's sending her all that crap.

--

I don't get why they would send her something everyday, why can't this person just send everything all at once?

--

"Padfoot, your grumbling is getting annoying, just apologize to her already!"

"Apologize? Why should I apologize? She's being a bitch and she's ignoring me," I snapped and to my surprise James laughed.

"What?"

"She basically said the same thing to me, 'I shouldn't apologize because _he_'s ignoring me!'" James imitated.

"She said that? She's the one who cracked my skull open-"

"Sirius, please shut up and apologize to her," Remus said suddenly.

"I'm not apologizing till she apologizes!" I snapped and glared at the said girl who returned the glare with equal hatred.

--

"Black, what is your problem?" Katina asked me during our last detention together, making sure to check that Madam Pomfrey was safely in her office.

"What's _my_ problem?" I asked incredulously, "You're the one with the problem,"

"You just started glaring at me for no reason this morning, do you know how _disturbing_ that is?"

"I am not 'disturbing', I-"

"You're so immature, Black!" she snapped.

"I'm immature? I'm not the one freaking out because she has a little obsession with-"

"I don't have an obsession with James!" she said, her voice rising.

"Yes, you do, and you better watch out before I tell-"

"See! You are an immature jerk, 'ooh I'll tell on you'"

"At least I'm not stupid enough to care so much about it, you make a big deal out of nothing," I countered.

"It is a big deal. It might not be that way for you, because you don't like anyone, you just want to fuck them. That's all _you_ care about!"

"That is not-"

"You don't even have any real feelings do you? You're an evil bastard, just like your family!" She shouted.

That was definitely the final straw.

Before I knew it I had her against the wall. I was pissed and I was trying to restrain my anger.

"Don't you_ ever _compare me to-"

"Why not? It's the truth isn't it? You may be in Gryffindor, but you're still as heartless as any pureblood fanatic,"

"You don't know a thing about me, you don't know what its like-"

"I don't know what its like?" she repeated incredulously, "you think you're the only person in the world that has a family that hates you, that shares You-know-who's beliefs, but you're just a selfish and evil bastard-"

"I'm not like them and I'm not 'evil'!"

"Yea, well I find that hard to believe so why don't you prove it?" she snapped.

"Shut up!" I yelled, pushing her further into the wall and for a moment, I saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

I mean I was so pissed at her I was just about ready to hit her, but the more I looked at her, the more I couldn't stop thinking about how cute she looked. I know that it was pretty stupid of me to just think that randomly in the middle of our row, but she _was_ cute.

When I moved my hand I saw her brace herself as if I was going to hit her, as if she was used to this sort of treatment. It suddenly made me feel sick to the stomach. I dropped my hand and without thinking I pressed my lips against hers.

She made a sharp intake, her eyes which were usually gray had turned a brilliant blue. But the greatest thing was that she didn't push me away, she actually moaned, opening her mouth enough for me to slip my tongue into, and God, she-

"Black! Katina! What do you two think you're doing?"

Damn, it was McGonagall, with James and Lily.

Bugger.

"I... er.." I struggled to say something. James' smug looks and Lily's angry glares weren't helping me.

Lena began to chew on her lip furiously and kept glancing at James and Lily.

"Detention! Both of you, during lunch for the next two weeks, maybe that will finally teach you something,"

That evil hag!

"Get off of her you freak!" Lily suddenly blurted out.

Oh... right...

--

James was smiling at me the whole way back and when we entered our dormitory he began talking faster than a Chipmunk on speed.

"I knew you two would cave!" James said smugly, "So, when is your first date? We can all goto Hogsmeade, don't forget to invite Evans-"

"Hah! I knew you just wanted to use Lena to get to Lily,"

"That's not the point," James said, "The point is you and Lena are together now so-"

"Who said that we're together?"

"What?" James said his smile fading.

"We... just snogged, its nothing-"

"It didn't look like nothing," he added, "and don't you dare dump her, Evans will flip out-"

"It was an accident!" I had never snogged a girl accidentally before, but what I did with Lena was...

"What do you mean it was an accident?" James added, "and don't ever snog in front of me ever again, it looked like you were about to rape her..."

"What?!"

"Well, you did..."

"I did not,"

"We'll get you guys together, I knew that you fancied the hell out of her," James said, "I mean you keep talking about her, and staring at her, that's not normal,"

"I do not _stare_ at her-"

"This is so amazing, my Padfoot, in _love_!"

"OK, that is jumping into conclusions, I do not love Lena," I said rolling my eyes.

"But you do fancy her, you can't deny that, its so obvious it isn't funny!" James declared, "alright, I'm going to sleep, I have to let all of this sink in..."

And with that he closed his bed curtains.

I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. Everything that happened was overwhelming. I can't believe that I fancy someone as weird as Lena, I must be mad,but there it was.

I thought that I could go to sleep after finally admitting that to myself, but the only thing I could think about was the way Lena still looked at James.

--

--

I scanned the Great Hall for her, but I couldn't find her at all.

"I told you, she goes off to 'visit her dad' every weekend," James said with a satisfied grin.

"Who said that I'm looking for Lena?" I muttered.

"Hey Sirius," Lana greeted me. James looked at me pointedly and I sighed.

"Lana?"

"Yes?"

"Its over,"

"What?"

"Its over,"

"But- why?"

"Its not you, its me," I said dully, I don't remember how many times I've had to use that line.

"That's what you said last time!"

"Oh... really that's nice," Remus shot me a disapproving look, but what can I do really?

"Tell me Sirius, what is it?" Lana demanded.

"Its not you, its-"

"It's Katina isn't it? I bet that little bitch-"

"Lana,"

"What?"

"Shut up, and go away," I added, "please,"

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then stormed off.

"Alright, now you can go for Lena when she gets back," James said brightly.

I shrugged.

Honestly, I'm sure why I'm following James' advice. He's the one who still dreams about seeing hot lesbian sex (I heard him muttering in his sleep).

--  
I guess she really isn't going to be back until Monday. Oh well, I've got detention with her.

--  
Damn McGonagall, she separated Lena and me in her class, its not like we're going to do anything _there_...

--

For once in my life, I showed up to detention _early_. I know, I was so amazed by my diligence.

OK, maybe I showed up just in time, but that is early for me.

--  
Fuck, what the hell is Lana doing here? And my _brother_?

--  
"You're all here, because I caught you doing something, indecent," McGonagall said.

Oh wow, Lana screwed my brother like that'll make me care.

"I'm going to split you into two groups,"

Yes!

"Girls and boys, I think that's safe-"

DAMN!

"No!" Lana said suddenly, "I'm sorry Professor, but Katina here is a lesbian, so I don't think that will help, and I'd rather not be in the same group as her,"

I was a bit mad at her for saying that, but if it means that I'll be grouped with Lena...

"Fine, Black and Harmon can go file Filch's cabinet, Black and Katina can go and organize the Quidditch equipment,"

We all stood, wondering what Black she was talking about, but I grabbed Lena's arm and began dragging her to the Quidditch pitch.

"No, Black, Katina will be with Black,"

"OK," I agreed and continued pulling Lena.

"I mean your brother, Regulus, will go with Katina to the Quidditch pitch,"

I can't believe her. That evil-

"Go, now," she snapped.

--

Damn, I'm with Lana.

Fuck, my brother's going to traumatize Lena.

I'll just have to kill him later.

A/N: Just when you thought it'd be the end of Lana, I couldn't help myself, I'm going to make her suffer:D! And the reason I like this chapter so much is because I lurve Sirius Black, and I think my other chapters made him look like an ass, this one, except for the Lana scene (but she deserved it), he was alright.


	9. Half an Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that you do not recognize.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far :D! Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday because my document wouldn't upload just right, so blargh. And,Azorianxxx, I'm rather happy to see a t.A.T.u lurver, because I'm obsessed with them myself and I'm planning on introducing plenty of other t.A.T.u related things... :D Yulia!!

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 9:  
Half an Hour

_Half an hour the train derails  
Half an hour and it's not your lane  
Half an hour, half an hour - no question  
No answer, half an hour, half an hour  
Half an hour without you, half an hour  
Half an hour he and I, half an hour  
-30 Minut (aka Polchasa) by t.A.T.u_

"Lily..?" I asked cautiously once we entered our dormitory.

"I can't believe you snogged Black again," she hissed quietly enough so that Livia and Lucy wouldn't hear, "Why did you snog him? I thought-"

"I didn't snog him, he snogged me,"

"Oh, so you don't fancy him, do you..?"

"NO!" I then added much more quietly, "I would never fancy him, he's so..ugh!"

"But, you keep snogging him, are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure, I was arguing with him during detention and then he pinned me onto the wall and snogged me!" I then groaned, "I've got more detentions!"

"Its alright, just stay away from him, its his fault you've got detention, McGonagall is being unfair," Lily muttered, "Good night then, I'll talk to you more on Monday,"

I laid on my bed for a couple of hours. James saw us. He's going to think that I fancy Black! This is terrible. I hate him so much, why is he setting out to ruin my life?

He's a good snogger though.

Bugger, must shut myself up.

--

Though..it _was_ actually quite nice, but he's a bit weird. I thought he was going to hit me but he snogged me instead.

Maybe he's bipolar?

Maybe...

--

"Hello Black, Harmon," I greeted the two when I entered McGonagall's office.

Lana just glared at me. I noticed that there was something off about Sirius. He seemed shorter and his haircut was different. I then noticed that he was wearing the _Slytherin_ colors.

"Sirius? Why are you-"

"Sirius?" he asked confused, "I'm not Sirius, I'm Regulus,"

"What?" I asked looking at him in surprise when the_ real _Sirius Black entered the room.

"You're all here, because I caught you doing something, indecent," McGonagall said.

Something indecent? I didn't do anything! This is insulting, I am _not _a whore!

I saw Black's, Regulus not Sirius, mouth twitch.

Bugger, am I talking aloud again? Must bite lip.

Ow, my lip is so sore-

"I'm splitting you into two groups," McGonagall added evilly, "girls and boys,"

Bugger! I can't have Lana, that bitch is going to eat me alive!

"No!" Lana said suddenly, "I'm sorry Professor, but Katina here is a lesbian, so I don't think that will help, and I'd rather not be in the same group as her,"

Twit! I am not a lesbian, I can't believe that she'd tell McGonagall that!

"Fine, Black and Harmon you can go file Filch's cabinet, Black and Katina can go and organize the Quidditch equipment in the locker rooms,"

We all stood where we were, what Black is she talking about?

Before I could ask, Black, Sirius not Regulus, grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the office.

"No, Black, Katina will be with Black,"

Does she realize what she's saying?

"OK," Black said smiling cockily.

"I mean your brother, Regulus, will go with Katina to the Quidditch pitch,"

They're brothers? Oh God, no wonder they look the same..but I guess I was a little slow I mean if they had the same last name-

"Let's go," he said quietly as he led the way to the Quidditch pitch.

He's Sirius' brother, so he's supposed to be a pureblood fanatic too, I better be careful...

--

This is so weird, he looks exactly like Sirius it isn't even funny.

Must not talk.

This silence is so painful.

Must say something.

But it can't be revealing, or else he's going to tell his mother who will in turn tell my mother. Then where would I be?

--

Then again, he's in detention for doing something 'indecent' too, so I'm sure he wouldn't tell his mother who will in turn tell my mother.

It probably wasn't even indecent considering how I got this detention, did Lana try to rape him?

--

"I wouldn't handle that snitch too carelessly, it'll be difficult to catch it without wasting time," he informed me.

Right.

OK, I can do this.

It's so small, ooh look at the wings, its a little pointy, I wonder how the seeker catches it without cutting himself/herself.

If it were me, I don't think I'd be able to catch it at all, its so tiny and I've seen this thing fly, how in the world seekers do what they do is a mystery to me...

"We wear gloves and its not that difficult to catch it if you know what you're doing,"

Crap, I forgot to bite my lip.

"Yes, you did, and don't worry, I'm not going to tell my mother that you did something 'indecent' with my brother," he added his mouth twitching again.

"I didn't do anything indecent with him!" I protested.

"I said that I won't tell my mother-"

"Oh, well, I'm just clarifying," I muttered, "I don't like having these aspersions about me,"

"Besides, I don't believe that my mother will like to hear anything about my brother.."

"Why not?" I asked automatically even though I knew what he was going to say.

"He, ran away from home this summer and she's officially disowned him,"

"Oh... I didn't know that... but... why?"

Black looked up at me with curiosity and said simply, "I'm sure you know why,"

I frowned slightly, but decided to change subjects, "Are you a seeker?"

"Yes,"

"Ah, are you any good?"

"I should hope so,"

Then our conversation ended and we were silent while we cleaned up the Quaffles and snitches.

It was rather awkward, but other than that it was fine.

I think.

--

"Lena!" I heard Black call after me, "Are you...ok?"

"Uh...yea..why wouldn't I be?" Is he high?

"You sure? I mean my brother is like the rest of my family..."

"Really? He seemed alright to me.."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not," I said rolling my eyes, "and whats with Lana?"

"I broke up with her on Saturday,"

"She moves on pretty quickly," Whore!

"Yea,"

It was another awkward silence and I could not get him snogging me off my mind. I can't believe that James saw-

"I... uhh... I'll see you later then? I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team" he said quickly and turned to leave.

"It's today?" Oh my God! I forgot all about it.

"Yea.."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Wh-" he began to ask, but then stopped with a look of dawning comprehension etched onto his face.

"I... er... I'm trying out too.." I muttered, "Great, I just got back from the Quidditch pitch..."

--

We both walked to the Quidditch pitch in silence. Talk about awkward, I was so relieved to see the stadium.

"Hey you two," James said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked looking around, there should be more people...

"Nobody else showed up," James said nonchalantly, not seeming to care about it.

"But-"

"That makes you two chasers, OK? Let's go to the tower now-" James said quickly.

"James," Sirius said in a suspicious kind of voice. I wonder...

"Don't question the captain!" James declared and dragged us back into the castle.

That was really odd. Wow, I'm a chaser now, how strange.

Oh God, what if I'm no good? No, I'll humiliate myself in front of everyone! What would James think of me?

Bugger.

I looked at James and Sirius who seemed to be arguing quietly ahead of me and without any warning Sirius suddenly stormed off in a huff.

"Er... what happened?"

"Nothing," James said shaking his head, "What's wrong with you Lena? You're looking a little pale..."

"Oh..well I don't go out in the sun a lot, I used to, because I have a friend obsessed with tanning, but she's off in Russia right now-"

Crap, I'm blubbering like a twit.

"Er- I mean, I'm not sure if I'm cut out to be a chaser..."

"What? I'm sure you are!"

"But you've never seen me play," I pointed out to him.

"Well...oh! If you need extra practice, I'm sure Sirius can help," he said.

"Really? He doesn't seem like someone who's willing to give up time to help someone..."

"Lena, Sirius is really nice he's willing to help anyone!" James said.

"Really? Like the time he turned a fourth year orange because she was complaining about how pale she was getting?" I asked sarcastically, "Or the time he wiped Lucas' homework when he asked for a spare bit of clean parchment?"

"Er... well," James muttered trying to think of something that would redeem his friend, "OK fine, but I still think you should ask him..."

"And risk turning myself orange? I don't think so,"

"Alright then, what do you suppose we do?"

--

Excellent! I got James to help me practice my chaser skills. This is great, now I get to see him when he's hot and sweaty-

"Katina?" Regulus asked looking at me, "Is there something wrong, you're getting a bit red,"

Hah! I'm biting my lip...

"Its nothing,"

--

Yes, our detentions together are rather dull, but its better than being with Sirius, his brother's actually polite and probably won't try and do anything 'indecent' with me. Most of our detentions go along the lines like this:

"You joined the Quidditch team," he said.

"Yes, I know," I replied happily.

"I suppose we're going to go against each other soon, first game is Gryffindor versus Slytherin,"

"I suppose,"

"Yes,"

--

That's it.

I know, he's a stick in the arse; its quite surprising to think that he and Sirius are related.

Well, other than the fact that they look alike.

They're almost identical actually.

And Regulus is like two years younger than us.

But he's pretty grown up for a fourth year.

Did I just say that? I'm going mad, this is what happens when you're bored to death, its unhealthy. I had set out this year to not die of boredom. I think I've said this before.

--

However, one detention went quite differently when he asked me out of the blue.

"Do you always talk like that?"

"Er...what do you mean?"

"I heard you talking to other people, and you sound..different,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really, you sound really stiff and quiet when you're around me or any other person, but when you're with Potter or Evans or my brother- you're er... not stiff,"

"I'm stiff?" Wow, I'm stiff. What does that mean?

"Yes, you are,"

"Er... well, you're stiff too," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, I know,"

--

I was mildly surprised by this sudden anomaly of conversation. It's usually:

"It's raining,"

"I know,"

or if it isn't raining:

"Its not raining,"

"I know,"

--

I do think that he likes knowing things.

--

For some strange reason, Sirius hasn't been bothering me quite as much.

Not that I'm complaining, it means less detentions for me.

But I keep seeing him just looking at me sometimes, like during class or breakfast.

It's a really weird look, kind of freaky, I've asked Lily about it but she just told me to stay far away from him unless I want more detentions.

And honestly, I don't want any more detentions, its so dull and I haven't been able to finish all of my homework properly.

--

Other than the detentions and Sirius' weird looks at me, school life is starting to improve, its like all my other years.

Except much better because James is giving me extra practices. I sometimes get the feeling that he's a bit frustrated with me.

Its not my fault that I keep dropping the Quaffle, if he wasn't so hot, maybe I wouldn't get so distracted!

But he is hot, and I was right to think that he looks even hotter when he's playing Quidditch. His robes would stick onto his chest and you could see his-

"Katina, please handle the bludger more carefully," Regulus warned me when we were cleaning them out.

Gosh, he doesn't know me that well and he automatically assumes that I'm clumsy. I know what I'm doing, I-

Crap!

Bugger.

"Duck you idiot!" I felt Regulus pull me down.

Ow, hard ground, this is uncomfortable-

He grabbed me again and rolled me on top of him, and wow he is fine-

BAM! The bludger slammed into the ground where I was just at.

It flew back up into the air and seemed to turn toward us.

Oh my God, I'm going to die!

"ROLL!" Regulus shouted and we rolled away.

Yes, I felt rather stupid, but we managed to roll away far enough when I noticed a door. I stood up opened it and dragged Regulus into it and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my God!" I gasped for breath.

"You twit, I told you to be careful-"

"I didn't do it on purpose I-"

BAM! The bludger was ramming itself into the door.

"Bugger," Regulus muttered, "my wand is still out there..."

"Mine too.."

--

The bludger didn't seem to want to leave us alone.

Great.

Regulus sat silently across from me ,which was basically right beside me, that's how small this closet is.

Oh God, this is my fault isn't it, great..one more person in the world hates me.

He looked up at me suddenly and sighed, "I don't hate you,"

Bugger, I thought that I've perfected my lip biting skills...

"You're really weird, did you know that?"

"I know," I said mimicking Regulus' tone when he usually said it. I couldn't help myself, and I thought he was going to hit me for doing it but he just laughed.

"Ohh, I think its stopped," I said brightly, I stood up and squeezed my way to the door.

The knob wouldn't turn the whole way.

Fuck.

I saw Regulus give me a look, I'm supposing that I said that aloud.

"What's wrong?"

"Its...locked..from the outside..." I muttered trying to stay calm. Regulus seemed to notice my alarm and said, "Don't worry, we can just magic it open..." he reached for his wand, which was outside.

"Fuck," he agreed with me.

--

We sat in silence waiting for someone to come along and free us. Which isn't very likely considering the fact that no one goes to the locker room during afternoon classes.

And I remember James canceling practice today because it was too rainy outside and no one else is going to bother training in such conditions.

Fabulous, I'm trapped in this closet. I'm going to die in here! I can't stand so many hours of boredom!!

"If you don't want to die of boredom, then talk," he said suddenly, "Like the way you're talking right now, not weird and stiff, but like everyone else does..."

That was a rather strange suggestion, and for some reason, I began talking about random things: Quidditch, Charms, hair, music- it was weird, he was just sitting there listening while I talked on and on.

It was nice though, in a weird way, someone actually listening. Well unless he was really sleeping, which I wouldn't be surprised if he were-

"I'm not sleeping," he said laughing.

That's right, he laughed. Yes, he did laugh earlier, but I was too distracted to realize it.

"You know what?"

"I know?" I asked.

"No, not that," he said rolling his eyes, that's a first too, "you remind me of my house-elf,"

Wow, is that supposed to be a great confidence booster?

"Well, he's really nice, I think he's the only person in my family that I can trust,"

That, was weird.

Did he call a house-elf a person?

The only person he trusts-

"Yes, you're aware that I come from a family not different from yours," he muttered.

"What do you mean..?" I asked suspiciously, he's supposed to be like his family, why is he talking like this? To a Gryffindor nonetheless.

"I kinda sorta don't like the way my family see things either," he admitted to me.

Is this..a trick? He is in Slytherin-

"I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin," he said quickly, "I knew my family would disapprove if I was in any other house, and the fact that my brother was sorted into Gryffindor didn't help,"

"Oh.." I didn't know what to say.

"Don't say anything," he said, "and I mean it, don't tell anyone that,"

"Why not? If that's how you see things then-"

"I'm like you Lena," he explained, "in front of others, I am my parent's son, a Slytherin to the core, you act like that too don't you? In front of your family, in front of strangers,"

"I..."

"If I could be like my brother, I would, but I'm not as brave as him to oppose the entire Black family, and that's what truly makes me a Slytherin,"

We were silent for a while. I understood where he was coming from, but I never said it aloud, not to anyone, not even to myself. It was so strange to hear someone like _Regulus_ say this. There's something..off about him..

I then heard movements outside the door. I called out, "In here! Please open the door! SAVE US!!!"

I stood up at the exact time Regulus stood up, and because the closet was so tiny we banged into each other and fell sideways, him on top of me.

The door swung open at this moment to reveal McGonagall, why she always shows up at these moments I don't know why, but Sirius and Lana was with her, which was much worse.

I looked at them, they looked at me, I looked at Regulus, he looked at me, there was a lot of looking before I suddenly realized what it looked like Regulus was doing to me and I could feel my face burning as red as my hair.

Bugger.

A/N: I'm actually not quite sure why I brought Regulus in, but there you go. I'll be sure to make him cause plenty of trouble though. And I'm not quite sure why, but the link to the pictures of the characters only work if you click on the 'w' at the very end. Thanks for reading and please review!

-StLibee


	10. I am Not Your First

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

A/N: Hello peoples! I've just realized that school starts next week and I have failed to complete my summer work, so I don't believe that I will update as quickly. I think I was on something when I applied for APUSH, I'm going to be with those nasty upperclassmen D:...I can recall people looking at me like I was a nut when I told them. Apparently, I'm not expected to sleep this year, boo. Oh yea, the story..Well, er..I've been trying to straighten out the plot what will happen later on, especially Regulus' role in this story. I believe that my fic is getting much more serious, though I have been trying to add some humorous points in the story albeit small. Wow, my author's note was long, I think I'll continue on at the end. Ooh and this song excerpt is what I consider the best song that t.A.T.u has ever made, even beating Malchik Gay, though I do like their 'Malchik Gay routine' that they had when they performed it. Haha...

Slavery is Ilegal

Chapter 10

I am Not Your First

_Behind night windows  
Scream and break  
It doesn't count  
It doesn't count  
Faithful, unfaithful  
Silence, grief,  
I'm not your first love  
I'm insignificant to you  
-Ya Tvoya Ne Pervaya (I'm Not Your First) by t.A.T.u_

I've been avoiding Lena recently. It's just so awkward being around her, I get these weird thoughts in my head... No, its not anything like that, its just. I don't know really, but I feel kind of stupid around her. I now understand why James is always so thick when it comes to Lily. But it doesn't make me feel any better considering the luck he's had with her.

Anyways, James told me that I should give Lena some space, she'll slowly notice 'what its like without me' and she'll start to realize what an important factor I am in her life. 'Fondness in absence' or some rubbish like that, is what James said.

He's a hypocrite when I think about it, he's never failed to ask Lily every bloody day.

I'm sure that she really would notice if he suddenly disappeared. I have a feeling that she'd rejoice in his absence actually.

But then again, if Lena fancies James, then maybe she likes obsessive love.

Not that I love her, or want to become obsessively in love with her. Because, I don't.

Really. I don't.

But this whole 'absence' thing is getting annoying, I keep looking at her, and I think I'm giving her the creeps, but she keeps looking towards me too. But that could just be because I'm with James.

What's so good about James anyways?

He's weird.

Look at his hair! I mean my hair has gotten much more perfect looking than normal.

God, I should just stop thinking about this.

--

Detention has been so boring, not to mention annoying. I'm wasting time, missing lunch, and fending of Lana all at once.

It's been a whole week and a half, I don't know how much more of this I can take. Just think three more days.

--

Two more days

--

Hah! One more day..

--

Everyday, McGonagall would get Lana and me from detention and then get Regulus and Lena, then she'd drag us into her office and talk about how much better we were doing, but that we'd better think long and hard before we do anything else that would 'compromise the school's reputation'. She obviously does not look in the Quidditch stands at night, the broom closet across from the library, or the library area of books devoted to the many different kinds of God knows what.

Those are the people that most resemble bunnies. Granted I was one of them at one point, but its almost been a whole month, and I haven't really done anything.

Other than break into the girl's dormitory. But that shouldn't count right?

--

Right, on our last day of detention, we couldn't find Regulus or Lena at all. Regulus I can understand ditching, but Lena?

That's when I heard a muffled voice, "Open...door..save!" was all I could hear.

McGonagall walked up to an unused closet and opened the door to reveal Regulus on top of Lena.

I could not believe my eyes, what the hell was he doing? He's he's- Bloody hell, it looks like he was trying to freaking rape her, his face was on her breasts and it looked like she was freaking out.

"Get off of her you fucking bastard," I said, I could feel myself trembling with hatred, that little bastard.

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but I hardly noticed, I grabbed that twit by the collar and slammed my fist as hard as I could into his chin. The impact sent him flying into the stone wall and I heard a loud satisfying crack.

"Black!" McGonagall shouted outraged, "DETENTION!"

Like that's going to make a difference, does she realize that all the detentions she's given us so far has only made everyone worse?

"Sirius! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Lena shouted at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked with incredulity, is that what she's going to say when I just saved her?

Before anyone could say anything, she ran towards Regulus and started freaking out even more.

What the hell? I felt a sudden lurch in my stomach as if Lena had suddenly turned around and punched me in the gut.

Was she and Regulus..together?

I felt the insides of my chest ache as I watched her. I hardly heard what she, McGonagall and Lana were saying, and before I knew it they were off carrying Regulus probably to he Hospital Wing. I stood there, trying to make everything sink in, trying to comprehend all this, but I couldn't.

I'm not sure how long I was there, just standing, but I heard James come into the locker room. He sighed and sat on a bench beside me.

"Padfoot, what happened?" he asked. I turned and looked at him, I felt completely, numb, but I sat beside him and began to recount what had happened in a dull kind of voice.

"D-do..do you think, that they..?" I began to ask.

"No," he said sharply.

"Really? But-"

"She told me that she accidentally set a bludger loose, they went into the closet for shelter, left their wands outside, got locked in, and they accidentally knocked each other down when they heard you guys coming into the locker room," James said sounding slightly amused.

"Oh..."

"You overreacted, Pads," James said shaking his head.

"Its not my fault, it looked like he was...you know, and you know that he's just like the rest of my family!" I defended myself.

"That doesn't change the fact that you overreacted,"

"You're one to talk,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the person who started spazzing out, screaming that everyone around you was gay,"

"That shouldn't count, its not my fault, if you thought all your friends had suddenly turned gay, you'd freak out too!"

"Whatever mate," I muttered and walked away. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I went directly to bed, which was weird considering that lunch had just ended and I had afternoon classes today.

I sat on my bed thinking about what I should do next.

No ideas came.

This is so stupid, I don't get how James can cope with being rejected about fifty billion times.

Why do I even fancy Lena? She's weird.

And fat.

Though she's looking a bit thinner than usual.

And she has big breasts.

She's cute.

And her weirdness is funny actually.

But she still weird.

--

I just went around in a circle didn't I?

--

Damn, she's given me and Lena another _month _of detention. She gave me detention for beating that punk arse, and she gave Lena detention for being indecent again.

I can't believe that she let my brother off.

Oh well, this means I get detention with Lena.

Which is a good thing, I hope.

--

She's ignoring me.

--

We're organizing Filch's cabinet again. There's an endless amount of files.

--

"Sirius," James came to me after the end of the first week of detention with Lena.

"What?"

"We need to launch Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dormitory Two!" he declared.

"But, lunch just ended-"

"We're doing it during dinner,"

"But, I'm hungry.."

"No, its your fault we haven't done this earlier," James said disapprovingly.

Its not my fault I have detention; its not like I _want_ to go to detention either.

"Come on Padfoot," James insisted, "We need to find out what we can about Lena!"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been grumbling again Padfoot, its getting bloody annoying, we have to fix this problem,"

"God, fine,"

--

So there we were back in the girl's dormitory during dinner.

"OK, don't open any bottle of lubricant, please," James said and began looking through a girl's trunk.

"We still don't know which bed is which," I said skeptically.

"This one's Lena's" Remus said pointing to a bed.

"Really? How can you tell? It could be Lily's for all we know.."

"Does Lily's name start with a Y?" Remus asked sarcastically pointing to a trunk which had the initials Y.S.K. engraved onto it.

"But Lena's name starts with a L, if you didn't notice," James said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, her nickname does," I muttered remember her telling me her name was Yelen or something..

"And look at all these packages," Remus muttered as he rifled through her trunk.

"What's this?" I asked picking up a half empty package of what looked like chewing cylindrical shapes. Remus looked at it and I saw his eyes widen.

"What is it?"

"Its-" he muttered seeming to be thinking long and hard, "Its fags-"

"Fags? I thought we've on from this homosexuality thing," James said shaking his head as if it was us and not him who wouldn't let go of the lesbian rumor.

"No, you prat, its cigarettes," Remus said rolling his eyes, "Like a pipe, except, smaller and er, more compact-"

"This can't be Lena's" I said scoffing, "this must be someone else's trunk, Lena does not smoke,"

"Really? How do you know?" Peter asked.

"Er... she just doesn't, does she look like the type-" Bugger, this is like deja vu.

"What's that?" James asked pointing to another package.

"It looks like..a box of tinter.." Remus said looking confused at the strange assortment of items.

"Whoa, look at these clothes," James said seeming to have moved on from the whole fag thing and was looking through her drawers.

Holy crap.

"What the hell? Lena wouldn't wear that skirt, its much too short-" I added, "I don't think this is her bed, that's muggle clothing, and if you didn't know, she's a pureblood, she wouldn't have that much muggle clothing,"

I sat on the bed and sighed, we really were getting nowhere. I know that Lena wouldn't smoke, or wear skimpy clothes, that's Lana, and I do _not_ want to get those two mixed up.

I lied down on the bed and felt a hard box under the pillow. I pulled it out and opened it and saw several letters and photographs. I grabbed a letter and looked at it:

Дорогая Лина,

я надеюсь, что Вы преуспеваете в вашей школе. Я однако, имейте большие новости! Помните, когда мы решили симулировать быть muggles и испытанный для этого t. Проект A.T.y? Хорошо, мы сделали сокращение, и я надеялся, что Вы сделаете перерыв в работе ваша школа, таким образом мы можем уйти и начать работать с Иваном. Я знаю, это кажется быстрым, но Вы и я всегда хотели сделать кое-что как это начиная с Непоседы! О, не говорите вашей матери, все мы знаем, как она...

См. Вас в Москве!

-любят Джулию

"Remus, James, Peter look at this!" I called the others. "It's gibberish!"

"That's not gibberish, you are so thick sometimes Padfoot...its obviously code!" James said knowledgeably as he took the letter from my hand, "Lets see backwards R, capital H, lowercase a, that must have some kind of significance. What is that weird symbol?"

Remus snatched the letter and looked at it, "You're both idiots, this isn't gibberish or code, it's Russian!"

"Don't be silly Remus, look at the weird symbols, that isn't any language, it's gibberish!" I tried to explain to him, but no, Remus is not the kind of person who would listen to the voice of reason.

"I can't read it at all, but look right there, it says muggles," he muttered.

I looked at the other papers and pulled out one that was in English.

_Lena, _

_Yes Ive laernd English, but I no good yet. But we thought it fun to right you in English. I glad to hear you come on weekend. We miss you for long time when you left with your mama. Your papa miss you too, even though he no say. He wish that you be happy with new papa and brother. Yulya don't know English yet, but she want learn, maybe we go to England next year?_

_Love Yulya _и _Ivan_

Who the hell is Yulya? And Ivan??

"Gibberish!" James declared, "What does laernd mean?"

"You twit, its not gibberish, just bad English," Remus muttered, "Let me see the box,"

New papa? Does that mean a stepfather? Why didn't she ever tell me that?

"Photographs," Remus said looking at them interestedly.

"Wow, she looks so cute when she was a baby," James said waving a photograph of Lena when she was a toddler.

Her hair was terrible, but she was smiling happily at the camera, and there was something off about it...

"Wait, why isn't she moving?"

"Its a muggle photograph, all of them are muggle photographs," Remus said looking at a photograph with several children, all in pajamas, all smiling, and all stationary.

"What's this-" James said looking at a photograph. His eyes widened and he hastily shoved it back into the box.

"What is it?" I asked trying to grab it.

"Its nothing," James muttered, but I got my wand and muttered, "_Accio_ photograph!"

It was a picture of Lena and an older man who looked like he was in his early thirties. I would've thought nothing of it, if he hadn't been holding her tightly around the waist. She looked like she was about fourteen in this photograph.

"Its, probably nothing," I muttered waving it off, it could be her brother or something, maybe even her father, he was old enough.

But there were more photographs, in all of them she was with the man and she was smiling a smile that I've never seen before. More pictures showed her with a beautiful blond haired girl. In the back it read: _Me, Yulya, and Ivan_

Bloody hell, she _did _have someone back in Russia.

Then James said looking at a photograph of Lena and Yulya smoking, they looked like they were about twelve, "I told you that its the innocent ones that are actually bad,"

I know he couldn't help himself, but I really did not need to hear that at the moment, and I just punched him right in the jaw causing him to fall off the bed.

"What's your bloody problem?" he snapped standing up, "its not my fault that she has a pedophile boyfriend back in Russia,"

"You don't know that for sure," I muttered, but I had a sinking feeling that he was right.

"Why are you being so thick Padfoot, do you know how boring and annoying you got when you started fancying Lena?" James snapped, "It was alright at first, but you need to move on!"

"I need to move on? You're still stalking Lily and _I_ need to move on?"

"Lily...is different!" James said.

"You know what? I hate your hypocritical arse," I snapped angrily.

What is his problem, he's the one with issues, _not _me.

"Calm down," Remus said warningly to us.

"Calm down? Why should I calm down?" James snapped, "You've been so pissy all year, I've just been trying to help you-"

"Help me? I don't need help from someone who can't even get the girl he fancies him to snog him even once!" I said without thinking.

"Its not my fault that Lena is enough of a slag to snog you even though she doesn't even fancy you!" he shouted.

"Don't you call her a slag you twit!" I snapped.

"Sirius, James, shut up!" Remus yelled over us.

"Lena hates you, she told me that she bloody_ hates_ you, you should just move on!"

"You were so keen to get us together a couple of minutes ago!"

"I had some form of hope, but I just realized that you are too much of a prat to ever get her, do you know what people have been saying ever since you started moaning about Lena all the time?"

"What they are saying about me? What about you, the whole school knows that your obsessed with Lily, and they all know that she is _never_ going to go out with you!"

Before I even finished my sentence James had flung himself on me and started punching me, I kicked him hard in the gut and elbowed him. We kept fighting and ignoring Remus' and Peter's protests for us to stop. I was so mad at everyone and everything. I just wanted to beat James, not the James that was my friend but the James that Lena fancies.

Several minutes and rather painful punches later, I found myself rolling down the stairs trying to beat James' skull open, which didn't work really well because I hit my own head every other step.

The people in the common room started yelling when they saw us, I don't know what they were saying and frankly I didn't really care.

"Stop it Sirius!" I heard someone say and hands began trying to pull us apart. I elbowed the person in the gut and continued pounding James. I heard a shriek,"You twit!" and several arms dragged me off of James who was still trying to kick me.

I looked up at him and saw with satisfaction that I had busted his lip open and he had several bruises forming on his forehead, but that could be from the stairs..

"Are you alright James?" I heard Lena ask, completely ignoring me. I can't believe this, this is like the locker rooms all over again. I can't believe that she fancies James, what's so good about that prat anyways?

"Sirius, do you have an obsession with fighting or something?" Lena asked turning to me. She looked at me and I noticed that her eyes had turned green. She looked like she was about to say something to me, but stopped and turned away.

"Wake up James," she muttered to him. He opened his eyes and looked completely disorientated and shouted, "Lily!"

"What?" Lena asked looking around, Lily wasn't there. Before anyone can figure out what James was doing, he grabbed Lena and kissed her full on the lips.

A/N: Ooer, poor Sirius D: Oh and the reason why I made Lena's eyes change color, is because I really think it does, sometimes it's blue, sometimes it's gray, sometimes it's green. I was trying to figure out if it was just my imagination, but decided that it would be easier to just have the eyes change color. I'm not sure if that is a common thing, I've seen several people who's eyes change color when they are mad and such.

Gasp, you finally find out some things about Lena that aren't so cool. There's more to come...

What was I going to add? Oh yes, the Russian. Well, I'm not Russian, I just lurve t.A.T.u and they are Russian. So I just used a Russian translator, and believe me it does not work well; I put the letter through the translator five consecutive times and could not understand what it was talking about after I finished. And Operation Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dorm Two wasn't all that fun, but don't worry, there's going to be a three :D...

If you'd read all of the above, I congratulate you. And I would really love your feedback. I'm not sure on the pace of this fanfic, I randomly wrote the first chapter and here I am. I've got the ending, but not the middle and if you think its too slow, just say the word and I'll quicken it a bit, because, well because, I'm getting frustrated by myself for taking so long. And if you don't what I'm doing with my story, or my grammar, or whatever, I really don't mind flames as long as its constructive, if its "I don't like tattoo, they are lesbians" then it isn't constructive. Thankfully I haven't gotten anything like that, but I've been around youtube and talked to enough people to know that a large amount of people think that way.

Wow, that was long, just for a request of a review. Well, I really do appreciate reviews you know...its just a bit of typing :D

-StLibee


	11. You Agree

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! And, er, the Russian letter isn't really pertinent to the whole story, its more of a side thing that I'm doing, but if you'd really like to see the translation just tell me.

Yes, I did say that I wasn't going to update as frequently anymore...but- the library doesn't open until..er negative two minutes. Alright I'm slacking, but I was in the library for a two hours, then I realized that I didn't know how to use the copying machine. The t.A.T.u song I feature here will fit the next chapter better, but since it does somewhat relate to the chapter, I was like whatever.

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 11:  
You Agree

_You're afraid of darkness,  
But you can't sleep with the light,  
You agree to sleep with anyone,  
Who answers,  
You dream about love,  
But you're the one who dreams dangerously,  
You agree to sleep with anyone  
-Ty Soglasna (You Agree) by t.A.T.u _

OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod.

James Potter has just kissed me.

Well we are kissing right now.

I'm too shocked to move.

OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod.

He suddenly stopped kissing me and said sounding like the was quite drunk, "Wow you're a great snogger," and he promptly passed out.

The common room was silent, too shocked to say or do anything. I could feel my cheeks burning, as I tried to make the events that just happened sink in.

Suddenly, Sirius stood up and we all looked at him. He had a deep cut on his eyebrow and his mouth was dripping blood mixed with saliva.

He looked at me with the strange look that he had before he attacked Regulus. It wasn't anger, was it? It looked like something else, something painful, and the pain was so strong that even I could feel it. I... felt _s__orry_ for him.

He started walking towards me, but he stopped and turned away, and went up into his dormitory instead.

The students in the common room started to talk, their voices were a buzz around me.

"Lena," I looked up to see Remus, "Come on, lets take him to the Hospital Wing,"

--

Madam Pomfrey looked at me as if wondering why I always showed up with a beaten boy, but she took James anyways.

I sat beside Remus for a while, waiting.

"Er... Lena?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"Do..you have someone back in Russia?" he asked looking anxious.

"Have someone? What do you mean?"

"Like... a boyfriend or something..." he muttered looking embarrassed.

Where did_ that_ come from?

"Uh, what makes you think that?"

"Well...you go back to Russia every weekend and all,"

"Oh, I visit my dad every weekend," I answered automatically, "I... er... don't have a boyfriend.."

"Really?" he asked looking surprised.

"What were James and Sirius fighting about?"

"Erm..." Remus said quickly, "Lily, you know how James is obsessed with her.."

"...yea," I muttered thinking about the kiss.

"I think he mistook you for Lily actually, you both have red hair and your eyes are green right now-"

"Oh," I felt disappointment welling up in me, but shrugged it off.

"There's one thing Sirius and James agree about," Remus said with a laugh, "they both think you're a really good snogger,"

"Sirius_ said_ that?" I muttered.

"Yea... er he thought that maybe you had a boyfriend and that's why-"

"Why would Sirius care whether I have a boyfriend, he hates me as much as I hate him,"

Remus looked at me, again in surprise.

"What?" I asked looking at him curiously, but I stopped when I heard James stir.

We walked up to his bed and bent over to look at him. We heard Madam Pomfrey mutter something about him being overly dramatic about a few bruises.

"Mrmph! Lilykins!" He yelled and sat up his lips banged into mine.

OW, I think he chipped my tooth!

"Oh, sorry," James muttered sheepishly, "I thought I saw Evans..."

"er... no, she's not here.." I muttered.

"Remus! Did you see me snog Evans?" he asked Remus proudly.

"...no, James, I didn't," Remus said looking like he was trying to restrain his laughter.

"It was the best moment of my life, she's amazing at it-" James said with a happy sigh.

"James," Remus said, "you didn't snog Lily,"

"What are you talking about, Moony, of course I snogged her, now Sirius can't say that I didn't-"

"You didn't snog Lily Prongs, you snogged Lena,"

James laughed disbelievingly, until he saw my face.

"What? No, I saw her eyes, they were beautiful and GREEN," he said looking at my eyes that had returned to its normal gray.

"Prongs, Lena's eyes turn green did you know that?"

"She had red hair, I saw lots of RED hair!"

"Lena has red hair, I don't know how you didn't notice that until this point,"

"I.." James muttered looking taken aback at this information, "I snogged you?"

I nodded, I was too afraid of what I might say if I opened my mouth.

"I... no, no I didn't, I.." James looked bewildered by his own actions, "I couldn't have, God... did... did Pads see?"

I never really got their nicknames, but I'm pretty sure he's talking about Sirius...what does it matter that he saw?

"Er... yea, he did.." Remus muttered reluctantly.

"Bugger," James sighed.

I wonder... is there something that they know that I don't?

Probably.

Oh well, James thinks that I'm a good snogger!

Hehe, I'm a good snogger.

He's a good snogger too, but he doesn't do lip nibbly like Sirius-

Not that I care, I mean, lip nibbly isn't everything when it comes to snogging.

At least I don't think so.

I thought that it was the tongue factor actually-

Not that I think about it at a regular basis.

Because I really don't.

But I did feel a bit of tongue coming on between James and me.

I snogged James Potter! My life is complete!

--

"I heard that my brother hit you," Regulus told me when we walked around during dinner.

Yes, we were walking around together. I'm not sure why, but after the whole bludger incident, he seems a bit friendlier. We would skip dinner and walk outside Hogwarts and just talk like we did when we were trapped in the closet.

When people are around we pretend to not know each other, it's difficult being friends with a Slytherin when you're a Gryffindor. I'm sure its the same way for him, and we just decided that its much safer for the two of us to be friends when no one is looking.

I wouldn't want anymore rumors now would I?

Though I know that people are still talking about us, just not as much as the whole lesbian rumor. Because that was annoying.

The lesbian rumor that is. I still get these looks from girls when I get too close to them.

What was I talking about?

Oh yea.

"Yea, he elbowed me in the gut," I muttered.

Regulus frowned at this and asked, "Why was he fighting Potter?"

"Erm, I'm not too sure, something about Lily?" I added because he didn't seem to know, "Evans, she's my friend, and he... he fancies her, and I think that Sirius got annoyed by it..."

"So he attacked his friend because he was annoyed?"

"Er, I think that there is something more to it.." I said thinking about it.

I mean, James has been obsessing about Lily since fifth year, its bit strange for Sirius to suddenly lash out now.

"Oh," he then asked, "Do you fancy him?"

"What?" I snapped back into attention, "fancy who?"

"Er... Sirius," he said looking at me suspiciously.

Oh thank God, I thought he was talking about James, "No, I don't fancy Sirius, I hate him, I'm not sure why everyone keeps asking me if I fancy him.."

"He fancies you," Regulus said suddenly.

"Hahaha right, and the Vicar of Dibley is on crack," I said sarcastically, but Regulus just looked at me confused.

"Er... well, there are actually rumors that he is on crack so maybe that isn't the best thing-"

"Sounds like dinner ended, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked, "You're staying at Hogwarts this weekend right, because of your birthday?"

"Yea... that and Hogsmeade," I said and waved him off. I stood outside for a while, but I got this strange feeling that someone was looking at me, so I walked inside.

--

"Happy Seventeen Lena!" Lily shouted early in the morning. I woke up with a jolt and rolled off my bed in fright. Really, Lily can be scary sometimes.

"Er... "

"Here's your presents!" Lily said indicating a pile of packages, "an owl came with a whole bunch of stuff, but you have to open mine first,"

"Right," I decided that it was best to agree and I unwrapped her package which turned out to be a book, "_How to Fend off any Twit that tries to Grope You_... you... uh shouldn't have Lily, I ..er..love it,"

Laura gave me a couple of more bottles of the hair potion and Livia gave me...

"A butterfly knife? What would I do with a butterfly knife?" I asked incredulously.

"It's fun, I've got a couple of my own, but I thought you'd like this one..."

"Why would I want a butterfly knife..?"

She shrugged, but Lily looked at it approvingly.

I noticed a small leather bag and opened it. A small golden snitch came out and started bouncing around the room.

"ARGH!" Lily shouted, "who gave you that? Potter? God, I started hating snitches when he-"

I pulled out a leather glove and a note that read:

_I'm sure you can learn how to catch a snitch, Happy Birthday._

_-R.A.B._

"Who's R.A.B.?" Lucy asked a smile played on her lips.

"Er... nobody," I muttered pulling on the glove to see that it fitted snugly.

"What's that?" Livia asked pointing at a small rectangular package.

"It must be the cassette..." I murmured and opened up the package to reveal that it _was_ the tape.

"Ooh, what is it? I haven't listened to any decent music at all lately," Lucy said excitedly.

"Er... its Russian... you wouldn't like it..." I muttered and put away the tape, I'll give it a go later, "Off to Hogsmeade then huh?"

--

Ahh, nice Hogsmeade with its nice fresh air, what's there not to like about it?

Other than the raining.

Or rather, downpour.

I'm wet.

Lily's wet.

She isn't happy that some fourth years was goggling us, because our shirts are white and now they were wet. And if you don't get where I'm going at, then you must be slower than a slow thing thats..er..slow.

I left Lily, who was bullying the fourth years, and went off for a walk.

I know that its raining, but I don't mind.

But I was getting cold.

I'm always cold, but now I'm really cold.

It's October you know, and its been getting really cold lately.

I wandered around and then heard something coming from the lightly wooded area at the outskirts of the village. Maybe its a wolf.

Haha, just kidding, but it won't be too smart to get too close.

--  
But, I want to know what it is.

Curiosity killed the cat.

But saved the rat.

Where did I hear that expression? God knows, but I'm nothing like a cat, but I'm not rat like either.

Whatever.

Must. Investigate.

--

Egads!

Eurgh!

My eyesss and earsss.

--

It was Sirius...and Lana.

And they were...doing something disgusting.

That's sick, this is a public place.

Ughhh I think I'm going to go throw up now.

I can't believe that he's-

Eeurghhhh!!!

--  
Bugger, I think they heard me.

"Do you hear something?"

Bugger. Bugger, must run. Away!

--  
"Who's there?"

Run! Run away Lena!

Why can't I move?

I'm in a state of shock.

Blimey, I can't erase the image of Lana out of my mind, that girl is disgusting.

--  
Bugger, he's standing up.

Run!

And I turned to run, but a hand grabbed my hand and roughly turned me around.

Sirius.

Topless.

Imagine that.

He might be an egoistical prat, but God, he is _fit_! I could just feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

We both stood there staring at each other. I'm not sure why he's staring at me, but-

"Who is it Sirius?" Lana came up from behind him and saw me.

"What do you want Katina?" she asked with a scowl, "are you spying on us?"

I was still gaping at Sirius who started to grin crazily, but I managed to mutter, "I wasn't _spying _on you two,"

"Then what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I was just walking around, if you didn't want to be seen, don't do it outside," I retorted, she seemed a lot more annoying than usual.

"Why don't you just go away?" Lana sneered.

"I would, if Sirius would let go," I said simply indicating that he had a painful grip on my wrist.

"Huh?" Sirius said hearing his name and quickly let go, "Sorry,"

Blimey, did he just apologize?

Whatever.

"Lena!" I heard someone call me, I barely turned my head around and a person suddenly jumped onto me and knocked me into Sirius who in turn knocked down Lana and we found ourselves sprawled onto the ground, each of us on top of the other.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I heard Lana scream at the bottom.

"Lena!" I heard Regulus yell as he came running towards us.

I felt Sirius shudder and looked at him, "What's wrong?" but he just looked into my eyes and seemed to be unable to speak. Then I realized that my face was about an inch away from his and that my hand was on his- his- his-

"Turn away Lena!!!" my mind screamed.

Trying to look for anything else to focus on I looked up at the person on top of me and saw a very wide grin of a person I hadn't expected to see at all.

A/N: Ooh, who could it possibly be?? I think that it isn't too difficult to guess, but whatever. Disgusting Lana and Sirius D: But, I just had to torture her some more (wait till you read the next chapter :D). So yea, I'm slowly, slowly developing Lena and her realization that Sirius is indeed a _hot_ lurve god. I'm actually starting to like James a lot more ever since I started this fic, I usually think that Remus and Sirius are the best Marauders, because they are the only ones that you really meet that are decent. However, I don't believe that Remus will play an important role, except for making the characters use their common sense.

Right, ok please review ya'll :D!

-StLibee


	12. Pokazhi Mne Lyubov

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: I am soo tired of making up disclaimers so I'm just going to copy and paste like all the other people who were clever enough to think to do that.

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 12:  
Pokazhi Mne Lyubov

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around  
Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love  
-Show Me Love by t.A.T.u_

I'm in bed, and it isn't even six yet.

That is how pathetic my life is becoming.

--  
I can't believe that James snogged her!

That twit.

I hate _everyone_.

--  
"Sirius?" I heard Peter call me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I... found two letters, I think they are in English, but they weren't opened, I got them from under Lena's bed,"

"What makes you think that I want to see it?" I asked stubbornly even though I did want to see it.

"Oh, alright, I'll just put it back later-"

"Give it to me," I snatched the letters from him. He looked taken aback, but he just shrugged and walked off.

I ripped the first envelope open and began to read:

_Dear Yelena,_

_I have been hearing many dreadful rumors about you. I have never told you, but I have several contacts in your school and they inform me of everything that you do. Lenient as I have been, I cannot stand for the compromising rumors that has surrounded you and that mudblood. You are forbidden to make any form of contact with her again, do you even know how your father felt when he found out about the scandal? You should stop being so selfish and think about the family, what example are you setting for your sister, Katya?_

_I've sent you several letters regarding this already, but when I heard about this Black boy, I was appalled._

_I am sure that you understand more than anyone else that it is your greatest duty to uphold your family's reputation among other purebloods. I know that Sirius Black comes from a respectable family, but he is not in the least, respectable. If you have not heard, he has been disowned and you will gain nothing associating yourself with him._

_I have warned you._

_-Love Inessa, your mother._

Love? From her mother? If I wasn't used to these kinds of letter, and I have gotten several before I estranged from my family, I would've thought that I have never seen a less love filled letter.

I ripped open the second envelope and read:

_Yelena,_

_You've gotten several detentions this year and it is in your best interest to make sure your grades do not drop. However, I have heard some good things about you in the past week, and that is Black. I was surprised to find you have befriended Regulus, he is much better than his brother and I encourage your relationship with him and do not mind if you take a further step with him. You have given your father and me some ideas for your future, and I will send you another letter regarding this._

_-Love Inessa, your mother._

Do not mind if you take a further step with him? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? What kind of mother _encourages_ that? What rumors is she talking about? What did she hear about Regulus and Lena? Remus told me that they weren't-

I looked out the window and saw them. Lena and Regulus walking outside. Together.

I don't believe this. First James, now my brother. They are both freaks; what is her problem?

--  
Damn, I'm starving.

Must go to kitchens.

--  
Bumped into Lana, apparently, our Hogsmeade date is still on.

Weird.

Oh well, there isn't much of a point saying no is there? Might as well enjoy this while it lasts.

Though she does get a bit annoying at times.

And again, her boobs are nonexistent.

Still, she's pretty hot.

And she doesn't have an obsession with James either.

She has a much better taste in men than Lena.

--  
First thing we did when we got to Hogsmeade was to go on a walk. Weird, considering the fact that its raining like mad. Then she started snogging me, and I started snogging her and before I knew it we were on the ground and my shirt somehow disappeared. This whole raining thing wasn't that bad actually; it felt oddly refreshing to go at it like animals with someone outside in the rain.

--  
OK that sounded weird.

Anyways I was just groping her nonexistent boobs when I heard a gasp from behind me following by several gagging sounds.

"Do you hear something?" I asked Lana, who seemed taken aback by the sudden conversation, "Who's there?"

I stood up to investigate and saw someone turn sharply, but I was quicker, I grabbed the person's wrist and yanked her towards me.

It was Lena, and God, she's wearing white. And its raining. And I can see _everything_.

Bugger, I was just thinking about Lana's nonexistent boobs and now I have a face full of Lena's. Blimey, they are-

"Who is it Sirius?" Lana asked coming up from behind me. She started arguing with Lena, but I didn't even hear half of it, because I was noticing that Lena was busy staring at me the same way I was staring at her.

Hah! I knew she would one day see my sex god-like looks. I couldn't help but start grinning like mad.

"I would, if Sirius would let go,"

Huh? Oh right, I dropped her hand and muttered, "Sorry,"

Wait. Did I just apologize?

"Lena!" I heard someone yell from behind her and saw someone knock down Lena, who knocked me down, and I knocked Lana down and we were all laying on top of each other. I was sandwiched between two girls.

Which I didn't really mind, because Lena was on top of me and her breasts were squishing onto my chest and I gave an involuntary shudder, the good kind.

Lena turned and looked at me, her eyes their normal gray and asked, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't say anything at all, I was at a lost for words, I couldn't think straight with her boobs pressing against me like that.

She turned around and I heard her gasp, "Yulya!"

Yulya? That girl from Russia that was in the photograph! I stood up and felt Lena and Yulya slip off of me and Lana's yelling stopped.

I held out my hand to Lena to pull her up and she took it somewhat reluctantly. Lana doesn't seem too happy.

What is Regulus doing here? I looked at him helping Yulya up. I barely glanced at her I was too distracted but my head snapped back and looked at her.

She was bloody _hot_! Do all Russians look good or something? She was the complete opposite of Lena, but still extremely gorgeous. She was a bit on the short side and was extremely thin and she had short black hair, and whereas Lena looks like she's never even heard the word, fuck, Yulya looked like she did that on a regular basis.

"Er... I found her jumping on Lily, I think she mistook her for you because she kept repeating Lena," Regulus said smiling.

That's right he was smiling, in my entire life of knowing my brother I had never seen him smile before.

"Oh," Lena said and turned to Yulya and began to talk rapidly in Russian, and I noticed to my satisfaction, that Yulya couldn't keep her eyes off of me.

Then again, it might look a bit off for someone to be shirtless. In the rain. In October.

But honestly, who cares?

"What are you doing out here Lena?" Regulus asked, barely giving me glance. I noticed that he was staring at Lena's breasts and he actually started turning red. This is another first, Regulus _never _blushes. He managed to mutter, "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks,"

Lena nodded, and motioned for Yulya to come with them.

I ran and grabbed my cloak quickly (though I couldn't find my shirt),walked up to Yulya's pace, wrapped my arm around her neck, held out my hand, and said, "Sirius,"

She looked at me for a second and she gave me a coy smile and said, "Yulia," and looked at Lena, "Call Julia,"

"Sirius!" I heard Lana hiss. God, its not every day that you see a hot Russian counterpart of yourself, why does she got to be so annoying?

"What is it Lana?" I muttered reluctantly. Julia stopped walking and turned to Lana.

"You Lana?" she asked walking up to her, hand on her hip.

"Yea," Lana said slowly, not sure about Julia's hostility.

"Oh," Julia said, and promptly punched her, causing Lana to fall onto her bum and considering how small Julia looked compared to Lana, I was amazed by Julia's strength. I glanced at Lena who was trying to fight back a smile, and I noticed that she was shivering. I sighed and was about to put my cloak around her, but Regulus beat me to it. I was too shocked by his actions to say or do anything.

"Thanks.." she muttered and grabbed Julia's hand and they began walking in front of Regulus and me.

"Regulus," I sighed, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said stiffly. Figures, he always talked like he had a broomstick shoved far up his bum.

"Why are you hanging out with Lena? She's a Gryffindor, mum would be ashamed," I said trying not to scowl.

"Maybe I fancy her," he said, still stiffly.

"Hah, fancy her? You don't fancy girls, you screw em," Who does he think he's fooling?

"I could say the same about you,"

That cocky bastard.

"If you want me to crack your skull open again you should just ask," I threatened him.

"You do fancy her, don't you?" he asked suddenly, ignoring my threat. The hell?

"What's it to you?"

"You two, wouldn't make a good couple,"

"The hell are you talking about?" I snapped, what's he to say-

"You'd only hurt her, you can't stay put long enough, one month is probably the maximum you can take without dumping someone,"

I was stunned by his words, but I snapped, "And you would do better, if you hadn't noticed, she hates the whole pureblood rubbish, I don't get why she hasn't seen that you are trainee death eater-"

"Come!" Julia suddenly said, I hadn't noticed that we already reach the pub.

"I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later Lena, and Happy Birthday," Regulus said giving Lena a hug, he glared at me when he walked off.

Happy Birthday?

Happy Birthday??

Today is Lena's birthday??

I looked up to see that Lena and Julia were already seated at a table and Julia waved for me to come over.

"Its your birthday?" I asked her when I sat down.

"Er... yea?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped, Julia looked at me and Lena.

"Sorry, Lena seems to have forgotten to mention that today's her birthday," I muttered to Julia, but she still looked confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh... Sirius," Lena said laughing, "Julia isn't fluent in English,"

"Oh... that explains it-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LENA!" I saw James crashed onto the seat next to Lena followed by an annoyed looking Lily.

"Lily just told me its your birthday, why didn't you tell me?" James said talking quickly glancing at me and then saw Julia. I saw his jaw drop when he noticed her and I chose that moment to wrap my arm around her again.

"Wow, who is this?" James said gaping at her.

"Er... she's my friend from Russia, Julia, she came to celebrate my birthday..."

I saw Julia look up at her name and held out her hand to James and said, "Julia, who?"

"James," he said taking her hand and I noticed that Julia's eyes flickered towards Lena before asking Lily, "You... Lily? Look Lena,"

"Oh yea, she saw your hair and automatically assumed that it was me.." Lena muttered.

"Yes, I... er... know..."

"Prosti," Julia said apologetically.

"I'll get us some butterbeers," James said brightly and ran off.

"So... er Julia.." I started wondering what I was going to say to a person who probably won't understand anything I'm saying, "You're close to Lena, right?"

She looked at me, her head slightly tilted to the side, trying to decipher what I just asked. She turned to Lena who started speaking in Russian.

"Oh!" Julia said and nodded, "Yes, we close, like sister."

James came back with the butterbeers and handed it to us. Julia looked at it suspiciously. I laughed and said, "It's good, take a sip,"

She didn't look to convinced so I brought the mug to her lips and titled it for her to drink before she could protest. Her eyes widened and she started saying something excitedly, but I hadn't a clue what she was saying.

"Er... James, I'm actually not that thirsty..." Lena muttered shoving her mug away, "thanks though, Julia likes it alot-"

"Lena," Julia said in a warning kind of voice and said something in Russian. They looked like they were arguing about something, but Lena just sighed and took her butterbeer back and started sipping it slowly.

"What's that about?" I asked Julia, but again she just looked at me confused, she turned to Lena who muttered, "It's nothing,"

I noticed that she was still shivering even with Regulus cloak, and to my surprise, Julia took off her own cloak and put it around Lena.

"Hot here," she said and turned to James, "You like Lena?"

Lena suddenly spluttered into her butterbeer.

"Er-" James said looking taken aback, "yea, she's a great mate,"

Typical of him to not realize what she really means. Julia cocked her head to the side and turned to Lena and said something in Russian. Lena looked surprised and then turned to me and said, "She wants you to show her around Hogsmeade,"

Wow, she's forward.

"Alright," I said, might as well agree, and we both walked out of the pub, "It's still raining,"

"Wet," Julia said, "I like,"

Alright then, I'm not going to complain, she was only wearing a tank top and jeans.

"Aren't you cold? Why are you wearing muggle clothing?" I asked her.

"I like," she said simply.

I shrugged and we began walking around Hogsmeade and I pointed out the different places.

Though I have a feeling that she doesn't understand a word that I'm saying.

This tour thing wasn't that smart, she doesn't know English and I don't know Russian, but Julia didn't seem to care.

The she suddenly asked me, "You want have sex with me?"

That was a first.

"I... er... suppose" in all of my time of dating, no girl had ever just ask me that.

She laughed and said, "Promise make Jame lyubov Lena,"

"What?"

"Lena lyubov Jame," she said simply, "If you want go me, promise make Jame lyubov Lena, I come back,"

"Er..."

I think I have a commitment phobia and she's asking me to make a promise. But if that eventually lets me 'go' with her then...

"Alright," I agreed, "I promise,"

--  
Hmm, I'm pretty sure Jame is James and Lena..is Lena. What does lyubov mean?

Make James lyubov Lena...

I decided to just ask Lena on Sunday.

--  
"Lena?" I asked her when I spotted her in the common room reading her transfiguration textbook.

"Julia's already gone back to Russia, she said that she'll come back some other time, probably before Christmas," she said without looking up.

Oh, just assume that this is about Julia. Even though, it sort of is, but that's not the point.

"Er..what does lyubov mean?"

Lena looked up at me in surprise.

"What?"

"It means love,"

"What?"

"It means love,"

I stood up and walked into my dormitory, leaving a rather confused Lena.

Make James lyubov Lena. Make James love Lena! What the hell?

Bugger, I can't believe I promised to make James love Lena.

---  
A/N: Stupid Sirius and his hormones, just had to start flirting with Julia. D: I know that I didn't portray her as the..er..most innocent person around, but that is her image in t.A.T.u. Lena and Yulia are supposed to be polar opposites.

Hrmm, what else? Oh yea, haha..she punched Lana :D And James, what is he doing indeed? I've been asking my sister what Lena _hasn't_ been doing in any of the chapters, and I kind of forgot to ask ya'll to see what ya'll think she isn't doing.

Does anyone know what those portable cassette players are called? I guess that is what they are called, but like a shorter term, I looked it up but the only thing I could find is Walkman and er..right.

Oh, yes, don't forget to review, I got back from the library yesterday to see wonderful reviews! Oh and er, I kind of inferred that Lyubov' meant love, because of all the translated songs I've read and I'm positive that it does mean love, though I think its the noun form, so it's probably grammatically incorrect.

-StLibee (lurves reviews!)


	13. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: Ooer, thanks for the heads up on that problem bozzonita, I went back and changed it to something else. I usually have trouble with that, and I remember doing it again last chapter? I think, but I changed it back (obviously). Well here's thirteen, school starts real soon so i don't believe that I will update this fast when term starts /.

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 13:  
Friend or Foe?

_The promises,  
Hollow concessions,  
An innocent,  
Show of affection,  
I touch your hand,  
A hologram,  
Are you still there?  
We used to love one another,  
Give to each other,  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe?  
-Friend or Foe by t.A.T.u_

* * *

I sat in the common room for a while after Julia left.

What did she do with Sirius? Not that I'm really thinking about it, I mean, Julia can handle herself and I don't care about Sirius.

--

Obviously, their little 'tour' around Hogsmeade wasn't going to work when neither of them can speak the same language.

I think she thinks that Sirius is attractive.

He's evil though.

He likes evil stick girls like Lana.

Although Julia is really thin..

She's not evil though.

She asked James if he liked me, I can't believe she would ask that so blatantly.

Bugger.

However, he didn't seem to get it. Lily, on the other hand, keeps giving me these weird looks.

I should never have taught Julia any form of English.

Now I have to pay the price. Boo...

Still, I think my relationship with James is improving. Even though he hasn't mentioned our kiss. Which he really should, because he did say that I was a good snogger, and that's always a good thing... Right?

--

It's Sunday and I have failed to do any of my homework.

I'm dreadful at Transfiguration.

Only because James is good at it.

Maybe he'll tutor me.

Heh.

--

Sirius just asked me what lyubov meant. What did Julia say to him? He looks a bit shocked by my answer.

Did Julia tell him that she loved him?

She wouldn't say that to him.

Would she?

I looked at Sirius as he left, wondering what was wrong, but I kept thinking about him, shirtless.

--

I wonder if Sirius works out, he _was_ fit-

No! Shut up me, shut up... Think happy thoughts, happy, what's a happy thought...?

James... Shirtless.

God, if I see _him_ shirtless I would die of happiness.

Must stop giggling. Livia is giving me weird looks.

I think, I'll just go to sleep now.

--

I woke up from a really weird dream. Let's see what time it is- 5 a.m?! Bugger.

Right, the dream. It was...er...extremely disgusting and weird.

I was in a Quidditch field and James was there.

He told me, "There's nothing hotter than two girls in white underwear, making out,"

Before I could respond, he turned into Peter who claimed, "The moon is made out of cheese, I _swear_!"

I stood there not knowing what to say when he turned into Regulus, who snogged me and told me, "It's the end,"

He then turned into Lana- that's when the dream got really bad.

She glared at me and hissed, "I know your secret!"

Lana then turned into Remus, who looked up into the sky, and said, "It's very blue,"

He then turned into Lily, who was sobbing, and managed to sputter the words, "Fancy... James!"

She turned into Sirius, who hugged me, and said, "I heart you,"

I woke up.

--

I know, it was very weird. Its the most ridiculous dream ever, even my dream of the attacking sunflower seeds wasn't as absurd. I mean_ puhlease_, 'I heart you'?

The Lily and Lana part wasn't too good, is it foreshadowing the discovery of my obsession- er... crush on James?

The parts of Remus, Peter, and Regulus were just weird, 'The moon is made out of cheese?', is that supposed to _mean_ something?

I don't even want to start with James.

--

I went down into the common room to clear my mind a bit. That, and I did not want to go back to sleep, what if I saw Lana again?

--

Brought my cassette Walkman with me and listened to the tape that I got for my birthday.

Lalala.

The portrait just opened on its own accord.

Ghost?! PEEVES!!

Hmm... Why would Peeves open the portrait at 5 am? No one's usually in the common room at this time.

Gah! It closed, maybe I should run for the hills before this ghost brutally murders me.

Not literally speaking of course, why on earth would I run for the hills? There are no hills inside or outside Hogwarts, everything is a boring flat piece of land. What was I doing? Right.

My feet won't move, I think I'm permanently glued onto the chair...I hear muttering.

--

Being a Gryffindor and all, I decided to be brave and investigate the portrait thinking that maybe I just imagined it.

Or maybe the Fat Lady was bored and decided to swing herself open and shut.

For no particular reason at all.

At 5 am in the morning.

I examined the entrance anyways, and then I felt something touch my shoulder.

"AHH- mrpmH!!!!!!!!!"

A hand covered my mouth before I could scream properly. I started to panic and started screaming even more even though the hand was still tightly squeezed around my mouth.

"Be quiet Lena!" I heard the person hiss.

"HeReus??" I asked recognizing Sirius' voice.

"Yes, its me!" he muttered letting go of me.

"What," I gasped, "are you doing out here at 5 am?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said looking at me up and down and smirked, "nice pajamas,"

"I... er..."

I looked at my pajamas, which looked perfectly normal if I do say so myself. Except for the fact that they were a bit tight on me... and were covered in bunny prints. Not the particularly cute kind of bunnies either, if you know what I mean.

"Er... my sister got it for me..." I muttered.

"You have a sister?" he asked, surprised.

"Uh... yea, she's off in Durmstrang with my brother,"

"You have a brother?"

"Yea, I do,"

"Oh..."

...Silence, _awkward_ silence!

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked suddenly.

"Er... It never came up?" I shrugged wondering why it mattered.

"What's his name?"

"Ivan," I answered eying Sirius suspiciously. I saw relief suddenly spread over his face and I couldn't be more confused by his behavior.

"Sirius, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked again.

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered with a shrug, "You?"

"Me neither, I had a nightmare, _Lana_ was in it,"

Sirius snorted, and asked randomly, "You want to go for a walk?"

"At 5 am?" I asked and gave him my 'are you high?' look.

"Why not?"

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Sirius, let's go," He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the portrait.

"Sirius, stop! We're going to get in trouble,"

"Don't worry, I've done this about a billion times and I've only been caught a half a dozen times..."

"Thanks for the reassurance Sirius, but I'd rather not-"

"Stop being such a goody goody-"

"I am not a 'goody goody', I-"

"Shh, you're going to wake the whole castle up," he hissed. I clamped my free hand over my mouth and allowed him to drag me out of the castle. It was at this moment that I realized that I had no shoes on.

"Ew.." I muttered thinking of all the nasty dirt building between my toes.

"Come on Lena," Sirius laughed at my face as he continued to pull me towards the lake.

"Sirius, its cold, its October, its almost 6, can we go back now?" I asked as I shivered in my rather thin jammies.

"No, I..wanted to talk to you about something," Sirius sounded very serious.

"Er..." I thought about my nice warm bed, but I gave in anyways. "Fine."

--

"So..?" I looked at him after we decided to sit under a beech tree.

"So,"

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that Lena,"

"You dragged me out here, and now we're just sitting. I'm cold!"

"If you're so cold then come closer," he smirked.

I shot him a patronizing look, but he just laughed and said, "I wanted to talk to you about Regulus,"

"... What about him?"

"I... you should stay away from him,"

"What? Why?"

"He's bad Lena, he's like the rest of my family," Sirius muttered.

"He... seems alright to me..."

"Lena please, trust me, he isn't who you think he is," Sirius argued, "I'm sure he has a reason for befriending you, and I think he's trying to use you-"

"Why would he _use_ me?"

"I..I think he's trying to use you to get to me,"

"_What_?" I looked at him incredulously, "Get to _you_? Do you honestly think I'd believe that?"

"Yea... I do, its the truth," he muttered stubbornly, "Regulus _hates_ me,"

"So maybe he does hate you, but what do I have anything to do with this, why would he use me?"

"Well... er... I can't really say-"

"You can't really say?" I cut him angrily.

"Look, Lena, I don't want to see anything happen to you, just please, trust me on this one," Sirius pleaded.

I looked into his gray eyes and started to think rapidly. I knew that the Black family were all into the pureblood superiority thing as much as my family, and Regulus was in Slytherin, they are supposed to be cunning and clever, but he's my friend.

"I.." I muttered quailing under Sirius' desperate gaze, "I... er... no,"

"But-"

"He's my _friend_ Sirius, I can't just automatically believe what you say, I trust him enough-"

"So you trust him but not me?" Sirius asked and gave me that peculiar look again. I got a sudden jolt in my stomach as I looked at him, my stomach started to ache.

"Can we go back to the castle now?" I managed to gasp, "I don't feel well, I think, I feel a bit dizzy-"

I couldn't speak anymore, I felt so dizzy and then, I woke up and felt someone slapping me.

"Lena, wake up," I heard Sirius cry desperately as he continued to slap me.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop-" I managed to mutter.

"Lena! You're awake!"

"No, I'm asleep-" I rolled my eyes. Sirius ignored my sarcasm and hoisted me up to carry me up to the castle.

"W-what are you doing? Put me down!" I struggled, but I felt extremely exhausted.

"I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing," he said simply, "and no, I'm not going to put you down,"

"Sirius, I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing. I just felt a little dizzy is all.."

"You fainted-"

"I'm _fine_," I added bitterly, "And why would you want to carry me? I thought that I was 'heavy',"

"Lena, don't start-"

"Put me down Sirius! I can walk!" I snapped as I struggled.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure," I said exasperatedly and felt relieved as he put me down, "Thank you."

I staggered slightly, but quickly regained my balance.

"What time is it?" I muttered, "We should go back to the tower-"

"Didn't I tell you? You're going to the hospital wing," Sirius cut me abruptly.

"I'm fine. Do I need to perform a back flip to convince you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't be a prat-" he said as smile formed across his face, "if you tried to do a back flip, you'll fall on your head and then you would really need to go to the Hospital Wing-"

"See, then that proves I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing, let's just go to bed and sleep for a bit." I said trying to suppress my yawn, "You look dreadful by the way. Have you gone to bed at all?"

"Er... no..." Sirius muttered averting from my looks, "Fine, let's just go."

-----

"Lena, where were you?" Lily asked suspiciously, when I entered the room.

"Er... I was just in the common room-"

"Then why are your feet covered in mud?"

Why does she have to be so bloody perceptive?

"Its... nothing,"

Lily looked at me silently for a minute and asked quietly, "Were you with Black?"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

How did _she _know?

"I don't know what you've been doing lately Lena, but you're always with him doing God knows what-"

"I don't do _anything_ with Sirius," I started to say.

"Lena, just please, think before you do anything rash that will..." Lily stopped and looked at me, "Just, be careful Lena..."

--

Lily has been acting really strange lately. I'm not quite sure what she was talking about, but she seems to know something about Sirius. I'm not too sure, but I sometimes wonder why she always rejects James. Could it possibly be that she fancies someone else? Does she fancy Sirius Black?

A/N: SO...er, not much to say about this chapter, just a lot of thinking done in Lena's part. Plenty of hints at what's to come, and I don't just mean the dream either. It's a bit short too, but I believe the next chapter will have much more action and er..stickers.

Anywho, please review! 3 your reviews!

-StLibee


	14. Stickering

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: Hello peoples! School starts tomorrow, its so sad, I haven't finished my summer work yet D: Oh, and the first part of this chapter was made, because I thought it was getting a bit too serious, just added a Lady Sovereign element to this fic. You probably don't get it, but you can just look up stickering on youtube and you'll see :D...

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 14:  
Stickering

_No one will ever understand anything,  
That this love is artificial honey,  
Artificial honey, artificial ice,  
Artificial paradise, quickly turn it on.  
-Robot by t.A.T.u_

Lena hasn't been talking about the fainting business at all. I've been thinking of the reasons as to why she fainted. I even asked Remus about fainting, he said it could be from lack of sleep, low blood pressure, or emotional distress.

How he knew this, God if I know, but I couldn't really pinpoint the reason. As far as I know it could be either lack of sleep or emotional distress.

It could be the former, because we were wandering about at 5 am in the morning, and maybe she was really tired? Though I think that its more likely that its the latter, we _were _talking about Regulus... Maybe...

"Sirius," James asked, "Why have you been so _serious_ lately? Its getting annoying, and do you realize that we haven't done anything fun this term, have you?"

"Actually, I think we've done a lot of things," Remus muttered.

"Oh yea, like what?" I asked deciding to forget about the fainting business.

"Like when you cut off all of the Slytherin girls' hair and attached it to the boys," Remus pointed out, "Or when you played knock down ginger at 3 in the morning, McGonagall knows it was you two by the way, she just doesn't have proof..."

"That was small fun, we have to do something big!" James said enthusiastically.

"Like what? You've already caused enough trouble. The only safe haven available is the library, because you two have a phobia of it."

"The library!" I said wondering why we had never done anything there just yet.

"Yea, what should we do?" James asked thoughtfully as Remus groaned.

"Let's... Burn it down," I suggested, "it'd be good riddance, wouldn't it?"

"Nah, I was thinking more of the lines of a water fight in there..."

"How about we rearrange all the books so no one can find what they are looking for?" Peter asked.

How lame is that?

"Or we could enchant the screaming books to follow any student that enters the library!" James said completely disregarding Peter's suggestion.

"No, I think we should go stickering," I said.

"Stickering? Ah, I see what you mean... But why limit ourselves to the library...?" James asked smiling, "I think we ought to do the whole school, don't you?"

--

"Sirius, whats that in your bag?" Lena asked as she looked at my bag suspiciously, when I entered Filch's office.

"Its... Nothing," I smirked.

"It doesn't look like nothing-"

"Just some stickers we made,"

"Why would you make stickers?" she asked sounding interested, "What does it say?"

"Property of the Marauders, The Marauders Wuz Hurr, stuff like that," I decided to tell her, "We're going to go stickering,"

"What's stickering?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"You'll see." I decided to go for the mysteriousity technique.

"Oh, alright," she shrugged and went back to her work.

--

She isn't supposed to do that.

She's supposed to beg to know

Bugger, she _will_ see what stickering is... If I could just get this onto her back... There! Perfect... Hah, she's the Property of the Marauders now!

"Why are you laughing so hard?"

"...nothing,"

-----------

"POTTER! BLACK!" I heard a shriek the following day.

"What is it, Snivellus? " James asked lightheartedly, as we watched the git fume covered in pink stickers that read 'I Lurve the Marauders'.

"You-" he began speaking, but was cut off when Lily suddenly marched up and pushed him away.

"Potter, Black! Why on earth would you cover my textbooks with your ridiculous stickers-"

"Who said that we did it?" I asked nonchalantly, "Besides, you can still read-"

"No, I can't, some prat decided to scribble I love you, Lily- J.P., over every page,"

That idiot.

"Er... It could be some other person with the initials J.P. Who also happens to be obsessed with you..."

She looked at me incredulously, "What kind of prat do you take me for?"

"Evans!" James cried, "Do you want to go-"

"No, Potter I don't want to go anywhere with you," Lily snapped and stalked off.

"James," Remus said looking at his pathetic friend, "I actually think your plan would work a bit-"

"What plan?" I asked looking at the two half interestedly, "Are you sure it could work, this is Prongs we're talking about-"

"I," said James, "Am a genius, its two birds. One stone."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Remus looked at him, "you didn't mention anything else-"

"Its a secret,"

I rolled my eyes, in about... say, an hour, James will definitely have started moaning about his plan to me and how it should have worked, and blah blah blah.

--

Quidditch practice was alright, though some of our team mates were put off because their brooms were covered in stickers.

Pity.

Lena's actually good at Quidditch, I was a bit surprised, but there you go.

She's so adorable when she's working hard. Her hair goes nuts when she's playing though, but she puts them into these plaited pigtails that make her look like a-

"OW! Bugger, what was that for?" I snapped at James who had thrown a Quaffle that knocked me in the face.

"You were supposed to catch that," he rolled his eyes, "and you should really concentrate rather than stare at Lena."

"I am not staring-"

"Whatever you say Padfoot," James shrugged.

"I'm not staring,"

"Yes you are,"

"OK, fine, maybe I am, but look at her!" I said indicating to Lena who looked around in alarm to see who I was referring to.

"Mm... If you fancy her so much, why haven't you asked her out yet,?" James asked.

"Because..." I muttered.

In all honesty, I don't want to tell James the reason was because she fancies him. That'll be like admitting that she doesn't fancy _me._

"Come on Pad-"

"Are we going to practice or not?" asked Laura, impatiently.  
--  
"Padfoot, if you don't hurry, someone else is going to take her," James said in an annoyingly warning voice, "she does... er... have nice-"

"I get it Prongs, but I am not asking her out," I snapped, hearing James talking about Lena like that is _not_ helpful.

"So, what was your plan James?" Peter asked.

"Yes, do tell, I'm surprised you could hold it in for so long, a whole five hours!"

"And I'm going to keep 'holding it in' for much longer," James declared.

"Oh fine, but when you fail miserably, be sure to tell me so that I can laugh in your face," I said rolling my eyes.

"What is that?" James asked Remus suddenly, pointing at a rectangular metal looking thing in his hand.

"Not a clue, I found it in the common room," he muttered throwing the gadget aside.

"When are we going to do Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dormitory Three?" asked James with a smirk.

"Are you obsessed with the lesbianism thing?" I asked looking at him incredulously, "And why do we need to break into the girl's dorm for? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"It wasn't not my fault that you overreacted Pads, besides, we didn't really find much, this Ivan person is supposed to be her brother right?"

"Yea, but-"

"If you're not going to come with me then fine," James said with a fake sigh of disappointment, "I'll just die, never knowing which knicker drawer was Lily's,"

"Pity," Remus muttered.

"ANYWAYS," James said clearly insulted by Remus' reply, "I'm going to go to the common room for a while, I'll see you guys later,"

-----  
There's a rumor floating around, and as a typical rumor in Hogwarts, it was spreading like wildfire. Admittedly, the only thing I caught was-

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, I heard!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Me neither!"

Which really doesn't help.

"What are they talking about Moony?"

"I don't really care actually, this means they moved on for our supposed secret gay love," Remus shuddered.

A girl behind him squealed, "I knew that you two were together!"

"Bugger..." Remus muttered.

"Hey, what's this rumor everyone's talking about?" I asked the girl.

"What? You haven't heard?" she asked batting her eyelashes at me.

Pity, she's much too orange for my taste.

"Obviously, I've heard _something_, but no one is clarifying what it actually is,"

"But, you're his best mate!" She said with a dramatic gasp, clearly enjoying the attention I was giving her.

"Get on with it," I snapped. I was getting annoyed.

"Potter gave up on that Evans!" she said with an annoying squeal, "He's asked out her _best_ mate, can you believe it?"

"What?" I asked staring at her completely dumbfounded.

"You know, that weird Katina girl with the Russian accent,"

"She doesn't have that much of an accent-"

"Yes, she does, you know when she came here in first year, she didn't speak a word of English," the girl said flicking her hair with a look of distaste, "I heard that she was a total lesbo too, but looks like she's moved on from Evans to Potter!"

"James wouldn't go out with Lena, he's too obsessed with Lily-"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the girl said nodding solemnly, "I know you saw them snog, and he did say that she was a good snogger. I bet she's a whore in disguise!"

I glowered at her, and snapped, "She is not-"

"I'm Lea by the way," she cut me abruptly and gave me a sugary smile, "I heard that you-"

"Whatever, I'll see you later," I muttered and dragged Remus, who was still bugging out about the gay rumor still floating around, into the Great Hall and walked straight up to James.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, "Are you spreading rumors again?"

"Hey Padfoot, no I'm just eating some eggs-" James said pointing to his plate innocently.

"Don't be thick, you prat, I'm talking about the rumors that you and Lena are-"

"Going out?" James finished with a shrug, "you weren't planning on asking her out, so I asked her out instead,"

"What? I can not believe it, I-" I paused, "Wait, _this_ is your plan? You're using Lena to get with Lily aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Padfoot, maybe I really did decide to give up on Evans, its been a whole year-" James said apathetically, "And Lena _is_ a good snogger-"

"You-" I narrowed my eyes at my so called mate. He is so going to _die _for this-

"OI! LENA!" James shouted when Lena entered the Great Hall for breakfast. She looked at Lily uncertainly, but walked over to us and sat down across from me and next to James. Lily's face was impassive, but she too came over to us and sat down beside Remus.

"Er... Good morning," Lena muttered.

"Morning, what do you want to eat?" James asked Lena, but he constantly kept glancing at Lily.

"I'm not that hungry actually, maybe a bit of toast-"

"Here," James said shoving loads of bacon and eggs onto her plate. I could hardly restrain my laughter, he's acting like a doting mother. This is definitely one of his idiotic plans-

Lily shot me a look and I struggled to keep my face straight as Lena picked at her food uncertainly wondering why she was given bacon when she had clearly asked for toast.

The daily owls swooped down, and I noticed that Lena had received another package and a thick letter, but she seemed quite confused by this and I heard her murmur, "They aren't supposed to send me anything this week.."

"Who sent it to you?" James asked in what I believe he thought was a possessive tone.

"Er.. its just Yulia- I mean Julia," she muttered opening the enveloped and saw two pieces of paper fall out. She grabbed one and I snatched the other before James could.

_Dear Elena, _

_If you've received this letter than please, thank Yulya for being so kind as to send this to you. I remember you telling me that you went to a boarding school in England, and so I decided to write my letter to you in English._

_I'm sure that you are surprised to receive a letter from me, but I have recently seen the polished clip and wanted to congratulate you again. You did very well and I was more than happy to work with such a talented lady as yourself. The reason for this letter is because I can't stop thinking about our scene, I do not know about you, but I felt that we had a connection. I'm moving to London soon, and I've heard from Ivan that you live there, if you ever want to go out together, don't hesitate to contact me._

_-Nikolay_

_P.S. I've also sent a couple of photographs from the clip that Ivan sent to me. I've made copies for you._

Now, that was disturbing. He's moving to London for Lena? And I thought James was obsessive.

I looked at the unopened package and reached for it.

"Sirius, give me that letter," Lena said suddenly, putting down the other sheet, and I turned to grab it.

Unfortunately, this one was in Russian, and I couldn't understand a thing. I glanced at Lena who was slowly turning red as she read the letter.

"What is it?" James asked grabbing the package.

Photographs of the clip? What is a clip? Work? Blaergh??

"No! Don't open that!" Lena practically shouted into James ear when he had unwrapped the package to reveal a stack of photographs. I leaned over and glanced at it and saw that it was a muggle picture of a carousel and if I hadn't been looking I wouldn't have spotted Lena on the carousel with-

"Give that back," Lena shrieked looking like she was going to freak out, "_Accio_ photographs!"

The photographs flew out of James' hand and neatly into Lena's who promptly tapped it with her wand and set the photographs on fire.

"What the- _Aguament_i!" James cried trying to save the photographs, he wanted to see what it was as much as I did. I whispered "Accio Photographs!" and the photographs flew toward me, but not as neatly as Lena, several of the photographs scattered. Lily, James, Lena, and I all started grabbing as many half burnt photographs as they could.

"Burn them Lily!" I heard Lena cry.

"What is this outrageous behavior?" McGonagall snapped, where the bloody hell did_ she_ came from-

I wonder if she's still bitter about the sticker thing-

"Ah... Potter and Black," she said with a smile shaking her head in mock shame, "Evans, Lupin, Katina, Pettigrew- all of you, detention,"

"What? But-" Lena sputtered.

"No buts Katina, you already have detentions during the week,"' McGonagall muttered, "What has gotten into you this year?"

"I..." Lena started but said nothing and just glared at the professor when she walked off.

"I... er..." Lena mumbled and glanced at Lily, "Er... I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'll go to class now,"

She stood up and left her plate of bacon and eggs covered in half melted photographs.

--

Lunch detention has been dreadfully boring lately, Lena seemed to feel like she's had enough detentions and wouldn't want anymore so she's not going to talk or break any other rules. What rubbish, who in the world works hard in detention? Not I, that's for sure.

"So..." I said as carefully as I could, "how are you and James doing?"

She looked up at me, sighed, and muttered, "I know,"

"What?" I asked wondering what the bloody hell she was talking about.

"I know about the plan," she muttered quietly flipping through a dusty folder.

"Er... what plan?"

"Don't play dumb Sirius, he already told me that the only reason-" Lena choked slightly, "-the only reason, he asked me out was because he-"

"So, does this mean that you're going to break it off with James?" I asked quickly.

"...no, I... don't think I will," she said a little slowly.

"What?" I looked at her incredulously, "He's _using _you!"

"I... I like him a lot Sirius," she said her voice shaking slightly, "And I know that this plan isn't going to make Lily like him, so... I was kind of hoping... that maybe, if he could kind of see what kind of girlfriend I make, he can-"

"Are you kidding?" I asked looking at her, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, that kind of rubbish only happens in books, not real life,"

"So what?" Lena snapped, her blue eyes were clearly at the brink of tears, "Is it so wrong to hope-"

"It's stupid is what it is,"

"Shut up Sirius," she said sharply, "I have _had_ it with you, why have you been bothering me so much this year? What have I ever done to you? I hate you Sirius, everything you do and say is so mean, I-"

Lena stood up and seemed at a loss for words. She then stormed out of the office, and didn't come back.

I was startled at first, but her words were still burning into my mind.

So.

She hates me, huh?

A/N: Yes, I didn't put up those t.A.T.u lyrics randomly D: Oh, and I know this is random, but did you know that your eyes dilate when you see someone attractive? That is so cool, but not many people will notice it unless they knew what they were looking for...And someone told me that the story's a bit confusing, I'm not sure if you're talking about the plot, or the way I write, but if there is anything confusing just ask please :D ! I almost forgot; it isn't clear why McGonagall is mad about the stickering until next chapter. I was actually going to put next chapter first, but things change..

Please Review then :D

-StLibee


	15. Games and Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: I am _so_ sorry that this took so long to update. I had finished it almost two weeks ago, but my beta was really busy and I was really busy, and I didn't get a chance to upload it or edit it till now. I'm going to put in effort to do about one chapter a week. I've caught sight of my ending coming along, but its not till a couple of chapters down, so thank God. Thanks for the reviews though! I do love t.A.T.u, too. Alright, so here it is!

Slavery is Illegal:  
Chapter 15:  
Games and Tricks

_ Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness  
Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around  
Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense  
You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics_  
_ -Show me Love by t.A.T.u _

"He is so completely infuriating," I said angrily to Lily, who nodded her head in agreement, " he told me that Regulus was 'using me', and expected me to drop him, just like that!"

"Mmm.." Lily said looking in her Charms book uninterestedly.

"And Lana, she's a horrible slag, do you know what I caught them doing in Hogsmeade?" I shuddered at the thought.

"I found out that he was the prat that stuck 'Property of the Marauders' on the back of my school robes," I kept ranting, while glaring at Lily as I noticed her obvious indifference to my rant.

"And that wasn't the only place he put those goddamn stickers on, no, he put it on _all _of my school robes, my books, my bed, my sunglasses- and people are actually taking my stuff and giving it to them!" I said sarcastically, "No, don't even _question _why the Marauders own a box of tampons, just take it and give it to them,"

"He always acts as if he owns me or something-" I stopped abruptly thinking about the whole slavery issue, I hastily changed the subject back to stickers, "Were the 'Marauders Wuz Hurr' stickers placed on girl's bums supposed to _mean _something?"

"You know, you sound a lot like Lily," Livia said with a smile.

"Sound like Lily? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know- when she's going on a rant about 'how Potter is ruining her life by stalking her and stealing her used napkins' etc.."

"I'm not ranting about James," I snapped.

"No, you're ranting about Black, the same way Lily ranted about Potter-"

"So? I hate that narcissist _libertine_," I started again, "They stuck 'I love the Marauders' on the back of McGonagall's robes, permanently, and they were her favorite, she hates us now!,"

"Just saying is all, maybe you fancy Black,"

"I do not _fancy_ Sirius," I retorted, "I'm going out with James aren't I?"

"You guys don't look like a couple," Livia said with a shrug, "You would look so much better with Black, he is absolutely gorgey!"

"Ooh, I love his hair," Lucy suddenly added, "It's a nice black, its kind of a pun, huh?"

"And he's like a total genius," Livia said keeping her eyes on me while she talked about Sirius, "he's a laugh and he's bloody _hot_-"

"And completely evil," I cut her, "he's an obnoxious flirt and a complete man whore, you know the-"

"Stop it Lena, you fancy Black, just dump Potter and go out with him already," Livia said rolling her eyes.

"What? I can't dump-"

"I said it once, I'll say it again, Potter is still obsessed with Lily, dump him before he dumps you," Livia said in a conclusive tone, glancing at Lily who seemed to have zoned out the conversation ages ago, "I mean you two are going nowhere, why did he even ask you out in the first place- and _why_ did you agree?"

I decided to ignore her question and muttered to the trio, "I'm going for a walk, talk to you later..."

--

Bugger its cold.

I hear something coming from the forest.

I must learn from my past mistakes and run away!

--

Why on earth am I walking towards the noise? What if I'm blinded again, I don't think I can handle- Ooh a doggie!

A really...big doggie. Bugger I think its going to eat me, I-

AHHHH! IT'S ATTACKING ME!!!

Oh wait, it..it's just standing there.

"Er...hi," I said reluctantly recalling the last time I found a stray dog, it decided to bring friends and they spawned eight puppies.

It looked up and I looked down and I stood there and it stood there.

"...er... are you hungry or something?" I asked searching my pockets for anything edible, "Do you want chocolate?"

It looked at me for a second and I swear I think it was looking at me like I was mad or something. I was just trying to be nice.

"Oh fine, you don't want chocolate do you, that's the last time I'm going to be nice to a dog," I muttered, "Don't look at me like that, I ...er... what do you want then?"

It stood there. I guess it was an asinine thing to think that the dog was actually going to reply, but really-

It sat down. I sat down. And then I patted its head.

"Soo..." I tried to think of something to say. This is how terrible I am with strangers, I can't even strike up a conversation with a dog, "I uh... er..."

The dog looked at me impatiently, it reminded me of something... I can't quite put my finger on it.

"You're a nice doggie right?" I asked looking at it, "Er... care to hear a secret? I haven't been able to tell anyone because it involves my friend you know?"

I looked at it, but it didn't seem to understand, so I continued much more confidently if I do say so myself.

"Anywho, I... er have a friend and I think she fancies this complete prat," I scowled slightly thinking of him and continued, "he is so mean, you don't even know, and I can't really get why she fancies him, but then, I'm not sure if she fancies him, but I think she does, why else would she reject James so many times?"

The dog looked up at me suddenly but I decided to ignore its sudden movement, once I got started I didn't want to stop, I've been holding it all in since I deduced that Lily fancied Sirius.

"If I had someone who was so devoted to me, I don't think that I would be able to reject him as much as Lily did, not that I mind, because I actually like James and its a bloody pain to see that he's obsessed with Lily, I mean, she's my best friend!"

"But then, if she really does fancy Sirius, maybe-" I was abruptly cut off when the dog jumped up to its feet, "I know, how can anyone possibly like that arrogant, self-loving, twat? Only people like Lana that's or sure,"

The dog sat back down, but seemed a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked patting it a bit more gently, "Are you feeling tired? I feel tired all the time and I know I've been a real prat lately, but Livia is right, I don't think I'm getting _anywhere_ with James, he just keeps going on and on about Lily and for some reason Sirius too. Sirius isn't helping at all, he keeps talking about how I'm a daft fool for following James' plan, but I honestly like him a lot and I don't think that Sirius understands-"

The dog suddenly stood up and looked at me for a minute, and then it ran off.

...How nice of it to just abandon me like that, aren't dogs supposed to be... er... I don't know... loyal? Is that the right word? Whatever.

--

"We're going to squash those slimy gits," James droned on and on, "We've been training a lot and I'm proud of our team-"

Rave on, seriously James can be a loon when it comes to Quidditch.

"...so all of you rest up until Saturday for the match, see you then,"

"Er... Lena?" James asked me when the rest of the team filed out.

"Yea?"

"How's Lily? Did you notice any changes?" James asked, his eyes lighting up with anticipation.

"Erm... Not really, she and the rest of the school doesn't think that we're serious at all,"

"But-"

"You still look like you're pining after her, James. We don't go out, and we just sit and talk about Lily and Sirius when we're together, does it really seem like a real relationship?" I continued, hating myself for everything I was saying, "If you want to get her riled up you have to be willing to take another step and have us actually act like a couple,"

"But I can't do that..." James looked terrified at the thought. Does he really dislike me so much?

"Alright, but you're not going to get anywhere like that-"

"Fine," James said suddenly, "We'll start tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright,"

---

Argh. I feel like an unscrupulous prat. But... Its not like I'm hurting anyone am I? I mean, Lily fancies Sirius and James fancies Lily, I'm just trying to break the cycle.

Yea, I haven't figured out how I'm going to break it yet, but I will!

...Think Lena, think!

I wish I could ask Julia, she's a genius about these type of things, but I haven't been to Russia since October and she's terrible at long distance communication; she has an abnormal fear of owls, it was amazing enough for her to have sent me that letter from Nikolay.

And, I can't possibly ask Lily about it, it involves her after all. Plus she's been acting really weird lately, she's been having mood swings for the past month.

I haven't seen Regulus all day, I looked for him a bit, but he could be in his common room.

This sucks.

I really need to get more friends-

Wait. I_ do_ have a plan!

---

"Sirius," I said quietly in our last detention together. He looked up at me in surprise. We haven't talked to each other in a while. Strange, considering the fact that we shared a whole lunch period with each other filing tedious file after file.

"What?" He muttered, avoiding my eyes.

Seriously, what is up with him?

"Uhm... can... you please do me a favor?"

His eyebrows rose, but he said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Er... c-can you... like ask Lily out?"

"What?" he said sharply, "Why?"

"I... er... I..." I sighed and said as quickly as I could, "I think she fancies you,"

He didn't look as surprised as I thought he would, he just muttered in a agitated tone, "Why the bloody hell would I want to ask her out? If you hadn't noticed, my best friend has an obsession with Lily,"

He shot me a contemptuous look and added, "You only want James to give up on Lily, don't you?"

I felt a stab of guilt, but reasoned with him as much I was reasoning to myself, "I know, but Lily really does hate James, I think, and it would be better for him to just move on-"

"So that _you _can really start dating him?" Sirius retorted, "Not going to happen, James is going to hate me if I start dating Lily anyways, why should I-"

"He will forgive you after a while," I argued, "But you know that he_ does_ need to move on,"

Sirius snapped, "Why don't _you_ move on then?"

"Sirius," I said desperately, "_Please_, just help me this once, you know how much I like James, can't you just _please_ do me this favor?"

He gave me a strange look, but it flickered, for only a moment. Then I couldn't read his expression at all, but after a prolonged minute, he nodded stiffly.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" I blubbered excitedly, "Thank you so much Sirius, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

He nodded again and looked at me, his gray eyes held an emotion that I couldn't quite comprehend. I suddenly felt a bit flustered under his gaze, and the insides of my chest felt... hollow. Its... probably just the thought of the Quidditch match tomorrow. Yes, that's it. The match against Slytherin is all it is.

--

"Slytherin forfeited!" I heard a blond, curly haired and slightly orange girl say excitedly to Sirius, who was slowly inching away from the exuberant girl. She had suddenly sat at our table during breakfast and started flailing her arms everywhere in an attempt to show her enthusiasm for the sudden gossip.

"What, but why?" I asked ignoring James' comment about how the Slytherins were too afraid to play against us Gryffindors.

"You know Black?" the girl's eyes flickered toward Sirius and added, "the Slytherin?"

"You mean Regulus?"

"Oh!" she gasped, "I didn't know that those rumors about you and Black were true-"

"What rumors?" I cut through, glancing at James.

"That you and Black are having an affair!," she declared loudly, staring pointedly towards James.

"I-" I started to say when she started talking again.

"I must say you have an interesting taste in... lovers," she glanced at Sirius coquettishly, " though I do think that Sirius is much more handsome than his brother, that thing going around saying that you two were snogging in the train wasn't true was it-?"

Sirius grinned broadly at this question, but I answered before he could, "No, you must have been hearing about Sirius and Lana; they were caught having... coitus together, outside of Hogsmeade,"

The girl looked slightly affronted, and shot Sirius an angry look.

Were they together?

She muttered something about degenerates before stalking off.

"So Lena," Sirius said nonchalantly, he didn't seem to care about the girl, "why haven't you been 'visiting your father' lately?"

I couldn't restrain my scowl, but managed to mutter, "I've been too busy trying to catch up on my homework because some idiot landed me detention,"

"Pity," he said nodding in a mock sympathetic tone.

"Why are you smiling like that James?"

"You two are talking again," he said, his wide smile still plastered onto his face.

"So?"

"So, you two haven't talked in ages," James declared, "We all should hang out together more often-"

"Oh bugger, we didn't find out why Slytherin forfeited... " I muttered suddenly remembering.

"It's Regulus," Peter said, taking the blond girl's seat.

"What about him?"

"He's disappeared; I heard that he had to go home for some family thing," Peter said looking at Sirius.

"Don't look at me, I'm not going to be informed of anything by those bloody-"

"And he's their seeker right? They should've gotten a reserve," James said hastily changing the conversation, "not that I'm complaining..."

---

"OK Lena, Lily's going to be in the common room any minute now... so... er... " James muttered nervously while I tried my best to think of the several tips Julia had ever given me on snogging, "She usually comes in here at 8:15, so I think its safe for us to start at 8:10... just to be safe-"

I looked at him incredulously; I can't believe that he keeps track of everything Lily does!

"Alright... er... " James mumbled, clearly trying to delay our feigned snogging session. I gathered up my wits and before James could say anything else, I pressed my lips against his.

It was the worst kiss I've ever had. It even beats the time Sirius made me kiss him, which did eventually get better if I do say so myself. James had his lips closed tightly, and he tightly shut his eyes as if I were a basilisk of some sort; it was dreadful.

Then Lily entered the common room- hand in hand with Sirius.

That was fast.

Lily eyes trailed across the common room and held still for a moment on James and me. We were still 'snogging' and James still had his eyes shut. I broke our kiss and glanced at Lily who immediately looked away and seemed to clutch Sirius' arm a bit more tightly. Then, Sirius grabbed her and they started snogging; they didn't even bother to mask it in any way, I could see tongues flicking and arms groping-

James looked at them in shocked disbelief, I saw his face pale and I felt a wave of guilt stabbing at me painfully. Then he grabbed me and started snogging me- and this wasn't like before, it was much better, there was the tongue factor and everything. I even felt a bit of lip nibbly going on, I knew that it wasn't just Sirius' thing, though I do think that Sirius was much bet-

Did I just say that?

No, I didn't, I stopped midway. It doesn't mean anything.

Right?

A/N: Finally some thinking in Lena's head :D! Keep reading and reviewing!

-StLibee


	16. Pretend and Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

Slavery is Illegal:  
Chapter 16:  
Pretend and Forget

_I can try to pretend,  
I can try to forget,  
But its driving me mad,  
Going out of my head.  
- All The Thing She Said by t.A.T.u_

How the bloody hell did I end up snogging Lily Evans?

James is going to kill me.

Why did I listen to Lena?

Am I mad? Yes, I am, I think I've officially gone into the deep end.

... James and Lena are snogging too; bloody bastard.

Lily's an alright snogger, but I really do think that Lena is much better.

This proves that they weren't lesbian lovers right? I mean, if they were lovers then they would have similar snogging skills.

I think.

How long are we going to snog, I am getting a bit tired... what time is it? God we've been snogging for over an hour.

I think this is turning into some kind of snogging contest. Look at Lena and James, just going at it with no shame...

"Hey... er... Lily," I muttered quietly, breaking our snog fest, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow then, alright?"

She nodded quietly and said, "I understand," before making way to her own dormitory. I looked at her. This didn't seem anything like Lily at all. The fact that she had agreed to go out with me was strange in itself. Then again, maybe Lena was right and Lily does fancy me.

If that were true, why did she look so indifferent when I asked her out? Lily isn't quiet, but she has been rather reclusive these days.

"Alright Sirius?" Lena said coming up to me with a small scowl on her face.

"What's wrong with Lily?"

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning, her scowl still on her face.

"She... seemed a bit off-"

"I... don't know," she admitted, "She's been like that for a while now, I'm not sure what's wrong, I thought that you asking her out would make her feel better... "

"Oh,"

"..."

"I'll see you later then," I muttered breaking the awkward silence and went up to my dormitory.

"You're both being ridiculous," Remus said bluntly rolling his eyes at James and me, "Quit messing around,"

"Ridiculous? Messing around? Me? Bollocks, I'm _Sirius_, about everything," I declared, pointedly ignoring my so-called best friend's scoff at my pun.

"Sirius, James," Remus said in a warning voice, "You both need to stop this, or someone is going to get hurt,"

"What do _you _know?" James snapped.

"A lot more than you two prats," Remus muttered, "Why are you both doing this, you're both being immature-"

"He's the one who started snogging Evans when we all clearly know that I fancy her," James said glaring at me.

"Don't be a hypocrite you prat, you're the bloody twat that's _using_ Lena-"

"I'm not using her, I just, wait- what do you know about anything?" James narrowed his eyes at me.

"I know about everything," I said stiffly.

"No you don't you liar, what do you know then?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"Hah! You don't know, you're just bluffing,"

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?"

"You don't know! Or else you would say what you do know,"

"Maybe I do know, but I'm not telling you because _you _don't know,"

"But, I know, so its you who doesn't know, because you won't tell what you know, so obviously you don't know what I know, because I would know if you knew,"

"Wha-?" Peter asked looking at James in confusion while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so obdurate about this! Just tell me what you know!" James snapped at me.

"I'm not telling you anything you prat, you're obviously the person who doesn't know anything-"

"I do know things, I bet you don't know that what I'm doing is good for you," James declared.

"What the bloody- how can you dating Lena be good for me?" I looked at James incredulously.

"It- I can't say, but it just is!" James retorted.

I glared at him and muttered, "Well you can bloody go to hell for all I care, I'm not going to break up with Evans-"

"Well- you can just go back to your loving family this break than huh?" James said icily before closing his curtains surrounding his four poster bed.

Bugger.

"Bye Lily, I'll see you in January," I said, and noticing James glaring at me, I gave Lily a peck on the cheek.

"Have a good break, Lena," I muttered to her while she continued to scowl slightly.

"Like that's going to happen," she glowered, "There goes my dear mum, I usually stay at Hogwarts, but she wanted me to come home for some reason..."

I looked at her sympathetically before waving Remus and Peter goodbye. I ignored James and walked out of platforms nine and three quarters.

Where am I planning to go really? I'm not too sure actually. I don't know why I didn't just stay at Hogwarts for the break.

Actually I do, Lana stays at Hogwarts during Christmas and I was not looking forward to spending time with her. I do have some money, I suppose I'll just have to rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron and just wander around Diagon Alley or something...

---

Damn, this is boring.

--

I'm never going back here for break ever again.

---

I think I'll just count the ceiling tiles.

---

I still can't believe this.

Why am I even here? This is Lena's fault, why the bloody hell did she have to ask me to date Lily?

I guess that is an inane question to ask; obviously she wants for James to move on so that she can _really _go out with him.

This sucks.

I just can't understand any of this. Why do I have to like such a retard?

I _don't_ have to like her. I'll er... just not like her anymore.

Er, starting now.

This... isn't working.

Stupid Lena. Why does she have to like James so much? I can't understand it at all, she's just waiting on him, doing everything that he asks even when she doesn't like what she's doing. Even when what she's doing can pull them apart. How can she pretend to be his girlfriend when she really does want to be his girlfriend?

--

Bugger, I just realized that I'm doing just about the same thing she's doing.

Must. Stop. Thinking.

--

Oh look, my dear mum has sent me a letter. How amazing.

_Sirius,_

_I would not have sent you this letter if it weren't for tradition. Your brother Regulus is getting engaged with a respectable pureblood girl. She goes to Hogwarts herself and is in your year actually; you might know her, though I know that she would not do well to associate herself with you, she's already shamed herself for being in your house. For tradition, you are invited to come to the engagement ceremony, which will take place in London at the girl's home in a fortnight. However, I advise you not to come unless you plan on renouncing your blood traitorous ways._

_-Mother_

Bloody hell, the only pureblood witch in Gryffindor that's in our year that doesn't come from a blood traitor family is Lena.

Bugger, bugger, bugger.

Where the bloody hell does Lena live?

---

This can't happen!

Owled Lena, no reply.

Owled Lily to ask where Lena lives, here is her reply:

_Sirius,_

_Why do you want to go to Lena's home in the first place Sirius? What are you planning? Whatever it is, I know that it isn't any good, so don't do it. I honestly don't know where Lena lives, she's never invited me if she could help it. She detests her family and her family detests me._

_-Lily_

--

Bugger. And she 'knows' that its not going to be any good, how big of her to say that. She's the only person who doesn't know of James' or Lena's plan.

--

Owled Remus and Peter.

--

A whole two weeks has snailed by, still no information to Lena's whereabouts.

--

Owled James. Here's his reply:

_Padfoot,_

_I don't know where Lena lives, I think its somewhere in London, but I thought she would go to Russia for break? Are you sure that its Lena who's being engaged to your brother and not some other Gryffindor pureblood girl in our year? Er... wait, Livia is a half blood... erm... so is Lucy..._

_-Prongs_

That made me feel so much better. At least he replied... I didn't really expect him to.

--

... Bugger, I can't take this anymore, I hate this inn!

Must escape.

Where to?

... I'll see what the muggles are up to these days...

--

Muggles are so weird.

This is boring.

--

Walking, which is insane because its freezing and I forgot my jacket.

How did I end up in front of my old house? Terrible memories...

--

I got on one of those muggle buses.

...This is so weird, there are no tables in sight.

"Westminster" a voice said. Loads of people began to exit the bus. I looked around and decided to get off too.

--

Bugger, the muggles are everywhere.

--

So many shops, this is like the equivalent of Diagon Alley. Except there aren't any brooms; which is terrible.

--

What an interesting box! Muggles these days, what in the bloody hell do you need a red box for? Do people live in there or something? I see someone in there now...

She looks familiar.

Bugger, I _am_ going mad, I'm seeing Lena everywhere I turn.

--

She came out of the box, holding several bags, and turned facing me.

God, it _is _Lena!

"Sirius?" she asked gaping at me, "What are you doing in muggle London?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I said, gawking at her as much as she was gawking at me.

"I... er... "

"Lena- I heard that you got engaged to Regulus-"

"What? Who told you that?" she said her face much more alert.

"My mum sent me a letter-"

"Oh, er... well..." she stuttered nervously. I looked at her and realized how different she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had lost some weight.

"Well, did you?" I asked persistently ignoring the sense of foreboding that was creeping into my mind.

"Er...well technically-"

"WHAT?!"

A/N: I never really planned on revealing what happens during the Christmas break, you're just supposed to wonder what happened to Lena. However, I decided to add it anyways because I needed to do what I want to do with Regulus. Er... right. This chapter was once one big chapter, but I split it in two so its a little short, but I need to map out the next parts carefully. The next chapter is probably going to be Sirius' point of view again.

As always, please review, I love all of my reviews!

-StLibee


	17. Don't Turn Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: Yes, I've updated! This chapter was difficult to get through. I had this bit planned for a while and kept rethinking of what to change and what to keep. This is Lena's point of view, by the way.

Slavery is Illegal

Chapter 17:

Don't Turn Back

_Don't talk, they don't understand.  
Only without them,  
Don't miss them  
It's better this way,  
Don't turn back.  
Only without them.  
Only without them._

_-НАС НЕ ДОГОНЯТ (They're Not Going to Catch Us) by t.A.T.u_

Its break.

Its cold.

I'm cold.

And now I have to go home. Argh. I do _not_ want to see my mother at all, but its better than being at Hogwarts. Lily hardly ever talks to me anymore, Sirius is always glaring at me, and James is still in love with Lily.

Bugger, my mother's going to kill me for getting so many detentions. Ooh there she goes, she's glaring at me, I swear she's burning a hole through my-

Why is Regulus talking to her?

"Er.. hello mother..." I muttered but kept staring at Regulus.

"Yelena dear," my mother said in one of her fakest happy voices, "It's wonderful to see you again, I've missed you,"

I snorted at this comment, but surprisingly, she didn't glare at me.

"Er... hi Regulus,"

"Hey," he said quietly, "Haven't seen you in a while,"

No, we haven't, not since early November, I can never seem to find him.

"Uhm, what are you-?" I began to ask Regulus.

"Come along now," my mother snapped at me, and led us out of the platform.

"Er.." was about the only thing I could say while my mother, Regulus, and I rode a car to my home. If I thought the silences in detention were awkward, this definitely beats them all.

--

It felt like ages before the car finally parked in front of my home. I saw a girl burst out of the entrance to my house and jumped on me.

"Elena!" she cried happily, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Er... hi Katya, what are you doing back in London?" I asked looking at the sister that I barely recognized.

"Gosh Elena, you'd think that you'd be happier to see me, we haven't seen each other in four years, Ivan's upstairs too, and you," she said looking at Regulus, "must be Regulus, nice to meet you,"

"It's a pleasure," he said shaking her hand.

"Come on Lena, you have to see Ivan, he's been _dying _to see you," Katya giggled, pulled my hand, and dragged me into the house.

It hasn't been that long, but the house seemed different, cleaner somewhat-

"Elena!" I heard my brother run down the stairs, its only been two years since I last saw my little brother, but he seemed to have grown a good foot and a half.

"..Mother," I asked turning to my her, "why are Katya and Ivan-"

"Not now, Yelena, why don't you give Regulus a tour of our house?" she ordered more than asked.

"Yes, mother," I answered automatically, and led Regulus into a random hallway.

We walked around quietly for a bit, when he suddenly said, "You don't look like the rest of your family,"

"I know," I said and he laughed.

"Lena," he said stopping suddenly

"I... er.. heard about you and James..." he muttered, "there's something off about you two, I thought that James fancied that Evans girl".

"Er...well, the thing is.." I blubbered trying to think of something to say.

"Lena," he said, "just tell me, and what of Sirius-"

"What about Sirius?" I asked looking at Regulus curiously.

"He hates me, and I think that he's going to try and use you-"

"Er... he said the same thing about you-"

"I..told him that I liked you, that's why he told you that," Regulus said suddenly.

"What?" I asked gaping at him.

"I... like you Lena, do you-?"

"Yelena, Regulus," my mother suddenly appeared and grabbed my hand and started to drag me into the sitting room.

Regulus likes me? He _likes_ me?? He's...he's a Slytherin, this must be some trick, I-

Argh! I can't think...

"Yelena, this is Mrs. Black," my mother said indicating to a sour looking woman.

"Er..Hello, it's wonderful to meet you," I said quietly and sat down across from her, while Regulus took a seat beside his mother.

"Uhm, mother, why-" I started, but my mother cut me off.

"Your father and I have been thinking about your future Yelena," she began, and the instant she started, the instant that I knew that I was not going to like what she's going to say.

"You are the eldest child, and only a year and a half from graduating from Hogwarts. We have been wondering for a long time, what you would do and who you would marry, after you left Hogwarts. I've heard several rumors that you and Regulus having some form of relationship, and Mrs. Black agrees with me that you two would do well together,"

...Bugger. Bloody hell. Fuck! Ohuyei!!!

I was at a lost for coherent words, though I did manage to blubber, "Like _together_ together?"

"As an engagement, when Regulus graduates- marriage," my mother said frowning at me.

"What? But why? Without a warning?"

"I've sent you letters about this," my mother said giving me a exasperated look.

"What? I don't remember any letters-"

"The point is, you and Regulus are going to be engaged and we need to prepare for the engagement ceremony-"

"But-" I muttered nervously and a little timidly, "what if I... er... don't want to...?"

"You must," my mother said glaring at me.

"But-"

"No buts,"

"I-"

"Yelena!" my mother said sharply, "you're embarrassing us, stop before your father comes-"

I closed my eyes and tried to gather my courage and made my decision.

"Don't call him my father," I said quietly.

"He is your father, and you will-"

"Is that what you've been telling them?" I asked looking at Mrs. Black and Regulus as coldly as I could.

"What is this Inessa?" the lady said looking at me disdainfully.

"I apologize, my daughter is just- she's-" my mother paused for a moment, quickly attempting to retain her composure and smooth the event over.

"Don't be afraid mother, tell them the truth," I snapped and turned to Mrs. Black, "I was born out of wedlock, to a _muggle_, in Moscow,"

My mother's face paled and she hissed, "Silence Yelena, or-"

"Haven't you noticed that everyone in my family looks different? Katya is my stepsister and Ivan is my half brother, I suppose my dear mother _forgot_ to mention all of this, perhaps it slipped her mind..."

I smiled at Mrs. Black who sneered at me in return.

"Inessa, I'm sad to say that we will not marry off our son to _her_," she said coldly before standing up to leave, "You should choose your friends more wisely Regulus-"

Regulus looked at me quietly, his face expressionless, he muttered, "Is this your answer?"

I paused before nodding slowly.

He said, "I see," before following his mother out of the room.

I felt terrible, I can't and still hardly can believe that I had hurt Regulus like that. But... I don't like him at all, not _that_ way.

Sirius was wrong, Regulus isn't that bad at all...

--

"Elena! Why did you do that?" my sister asked me incredulously in my room, "and why are you packing, you're not going to leave are you?"

"Yes, I am," I muttered simply.

"What? But, you can't!" Katya protested, "Just apologize to mother-"

"Do you honestly believe that mother will accept my apology?" I said, "I'm so tired of lying for her and playing her little puppet,"

"This is just too extreme Elena, you don't have to run away, it'll be difficult for you to just-"

"I... I want to be brave Katya, besides, I'm just taking a leaf out of my friend's book," I said thinking of Sirius, "if he's brave enough to just leave, why can't I?"

"But- where would you go?" Katya asked looking at me with fear, "Mother won't give you any money and- you're not going to Russia are you?"

"No, I'm not, I'm going to stay here in London," I continued, "I don't need mother's money, I've got my own, I didn't plan to leave until after I graduated from Hogwarts,"

I sighed quietly, "But I will not get engaged with anyone,"

"Where did you get money?" Katya asked.

"Er... I've saved up from a job that mother doesn't know about..." I said carefully, trying to not elaborate.

"Yelena," my sister said desperately, "Please don't leave, I- I'll miss you!"

"Don't be silly, Katya, you won't miss me," I added, "Though I will owl you, it'll just be like when you were at Drumstrang-"

"What about Ivan?"

"I'll owl him too, don't worry," I said giving my sister a smile before closing my trunk, "Goodbye,"

--

I've successfully run away. Mother doesn't know yet, I told Katya to pretend that I was just locked in my room. I doubt that mother wants to see me anyways. I guess there's no turning back now.

OK, off to muggle London, how strange is this?

--

Let's see, pay phone. Er... how do you use it again? Oh, right, press the weird buttons.

It's ringing. Hehe, how weird, how do muggles get used to this?

"Allo?" a voice answered.

"Hey, its me, Lena,"

"What? Why are you calling me? Collect nonetheless, this is going to cost a fortune..."

I gave a strange, strained laugh before muttering soberly, "Well... I... er... sort of ran away from home..."

"What? Why?"

"Er... you know... "

"Lena-"

"Just- er... can you just get me a flat in London? I need a place to stay for two weeks..."

"Alright Lena,"

"Thank you, Ivan"

A/N: I'm not doing too well with the English slang, huh? I just realized that I have a minimal amount of slang in all this, but its rather difficult for me to write in a dialect that I am not particularly familiar with. I kind of have a feeling that I'm rushing the plot a bit, if you guys have any complaints about anything, please tell me. Review!

-StLibee


	18. Who Will Be With Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: Yes! I moderately lengthy chapter, compared to my more recent chapters of course. My chapters have slowly gotten shorter and shorter, so here's a nice long one.

Slavery is Illegal

Chapter 17:

Who Will Be With Who?

_Just relax,  
Silence is golden,  
Insomniac Radio,  
The Farewell Station.  
Who will be with who,  
The flip of coins will decide?  
Who will stay with who  
Will you need nerves or drugs?_  
_Я твоя не перва (I'm Not Your First) by t.A.T.u_

She stood there looking taken aback by my sudden outburst. But really, I think that it was warranted. It's not everyday that you find out that the girl you fancy is 'technically' engaged with your hated brother.

"But- you're not- are you-?"

"No," she said and laughed, "I... er... sort of ran away from home..."

Wow, she ran away because she was getting engaged with Regulus, I was worried about their relationship for nothing!

"Yea... I er... sort of took a leaf from your book," she muttered looking embarrassed.

"Really?" I asked looking at her in surprise.

"Yea... Regulus told me a while back that you ran away from home... and I... er..." Lena said turning red, "and, its not like you gave me the idea, I was... planning on leaving for a while, I just didn't expect to leave this soon..."

"Wow," I said not sure of what to say, "Er... where are you staying?"

"Oh, I got a flat around Leicester Square, I was just doing a bit of shopping," she said indicating the bags in her hand.

"Bloody hell, why did you buy so many things?"

"I didn't buy that many things!" She said looking affronted, "You should see Yulia- er... Julia shop, she came here once with one luggage bag, she came back to Moscow with six!"

A rather burly man interrupted us, he walked over to Lena and said something to Lena in her ear. The bits that I managed to snatch were all in Russian. She waved him off and said to me, "Er... aren't you cold?"

"Oh... yea," I muttered, eying the man who glared at me, "Who is he?"

"Erm... nobody, where are _you_ staying?"

"The Leaky Cauldron-"

"What? How the bloody hell did you end up here?" she asked looking at me with incredulity.

"I sort of just wandered around..."

She laughed and said, "Come on, my flat is just a short walk from here-"

She said motioning with her head some distance away.

"Er... alright," I said, trying to contain this strange sensation filling up inside me. Lena invited me to her flat!

What does this mean?

Does it mean anything?

Or am I over analyzing?

--

"Wow, this is nice," I commented. Her flat was large, but crammed full with various muggle objects. It was also incredibly hot in there. Glancing around for the fireplace I asked, "What's making it so hot?"

"It's the heating system silly," Lena said laughing, "It's nice isn't it, I like this temperature,"

I wouldn't entirely agree with that, it was hotter than the Sahara and I wasn't even wearing a coat. Lena looked perfectly fine; she was wearing several sweaters and she wasn't even sweating.

"Is it hot... in Russia or something... ?" I asked wondering how she could stand the heat.

"Are you kidding?" she asked looking at me and then continued talking as she went into the hallway, "London is nowhere near as cold as Moscow, its a tropical paradise in comparison, I really- AHHHH!"

Her shriek made me drop a muggle contraption which shattered when it fell, "Crap,"

I ran into the hallway to see what happened when I was attacked by several limbs and blond hair, who caused me to fall down, hitting the corner of a small table.

"Regulus! What are you doing here?" the girl shrieked while trying to hit me with a rather heavy looking book.

"Katya," I heard Lena say, "he isn't Regulus, this is Sirius-"

"What?" the girl named Katya said looking a bit shocked, "Sirius Black? The disowned one-?"

Lena nodded. I gave a sigh of relief, rubbed my head, and said, "That hurt-"

"You mean, _this_ is Sirius Black?" she asked, "the one you kept talking about-"

"She's talking about me-?"

"The one who called you fat, started lesbian rumors about you, and landed you those detentions?"

"If you say it like that, I guess it sounds kind of bad, but-"

"The one who gave you the idea to run away from home?" she snapped and held up the book threateningly, looking ready to slam it into my skull repeatedly.

"Hey, I-"

"Katya, stop it," Lena said with a sigh, "I would have left eventually anyways, it was already in my mind before I knew about Sirius..."

Katya glowered at me but put down the book.

"Er... so... who are you?" I asked timidly, looking at the violent girl.

--

If someone had told me that I was going to spend a good half of my Christmas break with Lena two weeks ago, I would've told them that they were mad or on some heavy form of crack. I always had a rather ominous feeling that I wasn't Lena's favoritest person, but here I was, eating Borscht with Lena and her sister.

Well, maybe I was the only one eating, Lena and her sister were too busy talking... in Russian.

I have a feeling that they are talking about me.

It's a bit strange... Lena looks nothing like Katya. Katya was taller and her blond hair was straight and unlike Lena, seems to scowl a lot, especially at me.

Plus, Lena looks a lot cuter than Katya.

Right.

"So..." I said, interrupting the two. Katya shot me a look. "You go to... Durmstrang is it?"

"Yes," she said curtly.

"Uh... " I glanced at Lena, "Er... what year-"

"Third,"

"..." I damned her for her refusal to lighten up. This girl has issues. "Why did you go to Durmstrang and not Hogwarts?"

She paused for a moment before saying, "My parents wanted me to learn proper Russian, I've been staying abroad for four years,"

"Wait, you're not Russian?"

She gave me a patronizing look before answering, "I _am_ Russian, its just that I was raised here,"

"Why did you got to Hogwarts instead of-" I was cut off before I could even finish.

"Because my parents wanted her to learn English, she was raised in Russia, why are you being so nosy?"

Lets just say that this was the best conversation I had with Katya. Ever.

--

"..."

"..."

"...!"

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that!" I snapped at my so called friends.

"I have every right to look at you like that," James declared, "You showed up with my girlfriend-"

"James," Remus said in a warning voice.

"What did you guys do?" Peter asked.

"Nothing!" I said exasperatedly.

"Liar!" James said. I wish that I really was lying.

"I just met her sister-"

"Ahah! You met her family, that's the first step in becoming a boyfri-"

"I only met her sister, who, might I add, is clinically insane and an evil prat," I added, "she made sure that Lena and I did not get too close-"

"Sure, Sirius, we believe your seriousness,"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"The last letter I got from you was about your obsession with stalking her- does it look like I'll believe any random crap that you tell-"

"Shut the bloody hell up," I snapped. I finally got them to shut up, maybe it was my amazing argument.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore," Lena said desperately.

"Why not?" James muttered encouragingly, "Come on Lena... "

"But- I just don't think I'm ready yet,"

"Lena, trust me," James said egging her on.

"I'm not sure what to do... I don't want to mess up... and what of Lily?" Lena said almost whispering her friend's name.

"Lily won't care, she'll just cry on Sirius' shoulder..."

"Oi!" I said, trying to sound offended.

"Sirius," James said shaking his head, "always interrupting the most crucial moments-"

"You-"

"Shh! Lena's about to make her decision," James said, "So Lena, what will it be? Yes... or no?"

"I-I-..." Lena looked at me desperately for an answer.

I shrugged, she'll have to make her decision on her own. All do respect, but really, this is a bit much, just for a move in chess.

"Come on Lena, I'm telling you, move your queen!" James hissed.

Lily looked up at him and shook her head exasperatedly, fingering the book that she procured because Lena was taking so long for her every move. Lena may be smart, but she is just pitiful at chess.

"Stop pressuring her, Potter" Lily said with a sigh, "you'll only confuse her more,"

"Shh! Lena, just move your queen," James urged.

Its been like this for a while now. Break changed nothing. We are all at a stalemate. Lena can't make James fancy her. I can't make Lena fancy me. And Lily. Well, Lily knows nothing.

"Checkmate," Lily declared suddenly.

"What? Noooo! How did you do that?" James asked incredulously.

"I know all," Lily said in a mock cryptic tone, "And I can actually control my pieces a lot better than you can, Lena, you shouldn't have listened to him, he caused your doom-"

"I did not!"

"Did too,"

"Did not!"

"You both sound like childish prats you know," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Hah, coming from the guy who spent the weekend stickering Snape's robes with Snivellus?" James asked shaking his head.

"I am much more mature than _you _two,"

Lily scoffed, "_Puh_lease,"

--

"Psst..." James motioned me over after Lily and Lena both started wasting their time by doing homework, "I think we ought to do Operation Infiltrate the Lesbians' Dormitory Three-"

"Why the bloody hell would I want to do _that_?" I said shaking my head, "you can go do it on your own."

I walked off with dignity.

--

Actually, I was just planning on doing Operation Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dormitory Three- I just wasn't planning on inviting anyone else. There's just so much that I need to find out, about Lena, about Lily. Maybe one of them has a diary lying around...

Or maybe I can get some more secrets out by being good ol' Padfoot, the neighborhood friendly dog.

I don't want to repeat that experience.

--

Snooping. I told Remus about it, he didn't seem too pleased with my decision. Something about invasion of privacy. Whatever rubbish that is.

Lena hasn't been going to Russia lately, not since October.

Bugger, that feels like ages ago...

Oh look a letter, wait its not for Lena or Lily... still, what's a letter for if you're not going to read it?:

_Dear Miss Liu,_

_We regret to inform you that you were not accepted into our program. This is not a question of your ability to create wonderful potions for hair that we are sure will sell well. We just believe you are... too enthusiastic about this program. Not that we are shunning enthusiasm, it is just that we don't want any obsessive witches in our program, it might affect the others_. _However, we do seriously advise for you to get some help concerning you obsession with hair-_

BORING.

Let's see ahah! This looks like a diary:

_Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter,Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter, Mrs. James Potter-_

Dear God, I can't believe that Lena still has this- wait, its dated last week! What the bloody-

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" I turned to see Lena looking at me and then the notebook and then at me.

Bugger.

"Why are you looking through Lily's things-?" she asked.

"Don't lie, this is your notebook, I can't believe that you still fancy James-"

I was interrupted by a sudden thump heard from the bathroom-

Lena looked at the door for a bit in awkward silence before saying, "Should I see what's in there?"

"Stop trying to change the subject-"

"So what if I still fancy James?" she snapped a hint of bitterness in her voice, "What do you care, you've got Lily don't you?"

"The only reason I'm dating her is because_ you_ asked me to!"

"But you don't have to act so well!"

"You-" I jolt of realization suddenly registered into my brain, "You... you fancy me!"

"Wh-what?" she stuttered slightly before regaining her composure, "Oh, you are so full of yourself Sirius,always thinking that someone fancies _you_, I just don't want Lily to get hurt, she's-"

I felt a wave of anger hit me, "You care when _she_ gets hurt, but you don't care about anyone else do you?"

"What are you saying? I'm not hurting anyone-"

"You're hurting James weren't you? When you made me ask Lily out? And you hurt me too,"

"You? I never hurt _you_, you're the one who always messes with me, calling me fat and stupid- just because I like James- you're so selfish-"

"_I'm_ selfish? You are the one who's manipulating everyone because you think that you've got a shot with James," I shouted, I had never felt this much hatred before, "You don't get it don't you? He's never going to like you so why don't you give up?"

"I... it is working, my plan-"

"Stop deluding yourself, Lena, nothing has changed and James will always see you as just a friend and he will _never _love you that way!"

"Shut up Sirius," Lena said, her voice trembling, "Why do you always have to say that? Why do you always have to make me feel like this? Do you hate me-?"

"No Lena, I like you,"

"What?" Lena said looking taken aback "What- I- I'm being serious- er... I mean, stop joking around Sirius,"

"I... I'm not joking around, I like-"

"Stop it, don't_ say _that," Lena said looking like she was about to have a nervy b. "You don't like me, how can you possibly like me? You- You're just trying to mess with my head, stop it, I... I hate you, get out,"

"What?" I asked but suddenly with the strength that she had when she attacked me that fateful September day, she pushed me out of the dormitory- and down the stairs.

I heard a cry of "Fuck!" before Lena slammed the door shut and I blacked out.

Ow. I felt a annoyingly persistent kicking to my skull.

"Lily, stop that," I groaned.

"You're blocking the way," she said pointedly to the girl's dormitory.

"Bugger," I muttered, and stood up, my back aching, my skull hurting, I lugged myself into the boy's dormitory.

"Remus, where's James' broom?" I asked thinking of my own broom inside the girl's dormitory.

"It's gone," Remus said simply, eying my bruises from the stairs.

"Fine, give me yours," I snapped, grabbing his broom before he could answer.

--

"Sirius, what the bloody hell are you doing-" Lily started to say, getting out of her bed.

"Where's Lena?"

"What?"

"Where is Lena?"

"I haven't seen her since classes this morning,"

"Wh- that can't be right, she was here when I left, you couldn't have missed her-"

"You've gone mad Sirius," Lily muttered rolling her eyes, "And why do you want to find her so bad?"

"I-" I muttered trying to think of an excuse before suddenly thinking of just telling Lily the truth, "I fancy her,"

"So?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean, _so_?" I asked looking at her incredulously, "aren't you suppose to care some more, you are my supposed girlfriend and all, you should at least be a little shocked-"

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, I know _everything_," Lily said in her cryptic voice.

What. The. Bloody. Hell?

A/N: I know, kinda corny, I knew this was coming, I should have hinted more often of Lily's supposed 'knowingness'. I'm rushing. I know, but I really want to finish this, it'll make me feel so much better. Oh, and I did not want Sirius to say that he loved Lena. I don't think that's really realistic. Nevertheless, the end is coming, so I doubt I can get Sirius past the liking and into the loving in this fic. Anyways! Please review, I've almost got 100, which is a lot! To me that is.

-StLibee


	19. Shoulder the Blame

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: So, here is another revealing chapter, though it is not nearly as long as the last. I suppose that I should be more consistent, but the way I plan out my chapters, it's usually quite random. Which this story is derived from, so I suppose that it is alright! Before I forget again, I want to say that I was quite surprised that no one asked about Ivan when I brought him up... Oh! And this chapter is dedicated to Lena! Her 23 birthday passed just yesterday (I was going to update yesterday to commemorate, but I was fairly sick and had a load of homework to complete). And technically it was two days ago, because of the time difference, its tomorrow in Moscow!

Slavery is Illegal

Chapter 19:

Shoulder the Blame

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye,  
30 minutes to alter our lifes,  
30 minutes to make up my mind,  
30 minutes to finally decide,  
30 minutes to whisper your name,  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame,  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies,  
30 minutes to finally decide._

"Fuck," I muttered after watching Sirius tumble down the stairs, "Bugger, fuck, ohuyei, what expletive should I say next?"

I can't believe this. Sirius Black doesn't_ fancy_ me, I-.. argh... I need to be calm... Calm Lena... calm!

I procured a fag from my trunk, went into the loo, sat down on the toliet, lit the fag up, and took a deep drag.

This can not be happening... I-

"Lena!" I heard a male voice from behind the shower curtains, "I can't believe that you use that stuff-"

I stared at the shower curtains in shock, _James_!

"Wh- what are you doing in here?" I asked looking at him, my mind racing.

"Er... can you put that out?" James said with a cough as he inhaled a whiff of the smoke.

"Oh, er, sorry," I muttered, throwing the fag into the toilet and turned to look at James. He looks a bit disgruntled.

Did he hear Sirius and me arguing?

What should I say? Should I cover?!

I don't know...!?

"Er... can I ask why you are in the girl's bathroom?" I asked, figuring that it was the safest thing to say.

"Uh... no reason... just... er... wandering around..." James muttered averting his eyes.

"You managed to somehow get yourself into the girl's dormitory and sneaked into the bathroom, and you expect me to believe that you somehow _wandered _in? I'm not _that_ thick, James,"

"I don't know... for someone who couldn't figure out that Sirius fancied you..." James said with a shrug.

"Stop trying to change the subj- wait, _what_? You_ knew_?"

"Uh... er... well the thing is, its not that difficult to get into the girl's dorm... we've done it loads of times..." James muttered obviously trying to change the subject yet again.

"I told you to stop changing- wait you've snuck in here _before_?" I asked looking at him, " wait, you said 'we', who _else_ is here?"

"No one!" James said hurriedly.

"Why have you been sneaking into the girl's dormitory? Are you mad?"

"...er... Operation Infiltrate the Lesbian's Dormitory?" James said unhelpfully.

"_What_?" I asked wondering what the bloody hell he was talking about.

"Wait, shh! Do you hear that?" James asked suddenly, though I could tell that he was relieved that there was a distraction.

"I don't hear-" I stopped and realized that I did hear something, did Sirius get back in the dorm again?

I carefully opened the bathroom door being careful to make sure it didn't creak, I made a small gap. James leaned over to look through from above me. It was rather uncormfatable.

Lily and Sirius were in the dormitory, and from the looks of it, Lily had said something quite appalling.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?'I know all'?" Sirius said suddenly.

Lily sighed, but said finally, "I suppose that I ought to tell you, but..."

"But what?" Sirius persisted.

"I, just, whatever you do, don't tell Lena you fancy her, just back off, alright?"

"What? No, why should I back off-"

"Because she doesn't fancy you Sirius!" Lily snapped, "So just get over it and leave her alone, you've been messing around with her all year, ju-"

"No! I like her a lot, ok?" Sirius said glaring at Lily, "and what do you know about Lena fancying anyone, you don't even know that she fancies James,"

Bugger! That idiot!

I felt James say, "Is that true-"

"Shhh!" I muttered elbowing him.

For a moment, Lily looked astounded. Sirius gave a triumphant smirk.

"You really are a bloody pillock, Sirius," she said shaking her head, "I don't know how you found out, but do you understand what this means?"

"Of course I- wait, you knew?"

"No, Sirius, no, I don't know- of course I know!" she said rolling her eyes, "she's my best mate, of course I know who she fancies even when she refuses to tell me, I've always known, the moment she met him in that stupid Quidditch match..."

"But- you_ can't_ know-" Sirius said, but with less conviction.

"I can't know?_ I_ can't know?" Lily said a little shrill, "Why do you think I agreed to date you, I _hate_ you, but _you, _you were trying to ruin Lena's relationship with James!"

"You're trying to get them together? When James clearly fancies _you_?"

"Yes, I am trying to get them together, why the bloody hell do you think I've rejected James all these years?"

"You- what? You rejected James... for Lena?" Sirius asked incredulously.

I felt James give a sharp intake, I was too bloody shocked to move, I wanted to get James away from this, wanted to let him not hear.

Lily paused, she hesitated, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to say what she was going to say next, "I... well... you understand perfectly well don't you? You're James' best mate, you understand how much he means to you... well... its the same with me and Lena I would say. I would give up anything for her and no, Sirius, we're not lesbian lovers-"

"Seriously- er... what the bloody hell are you blubbering about?" Sirius interrupted.

"I... I fancy James," she said with a final shrug, "it happened slowly, but I ended up fancying him with his stupid hair, his funny looking glasses, and his gigantic ego, I- but Lena fancies him, much more than I do I'm sure, so I stepped back and pushed her forward, so... er... don't ruin it for Lena and James... their relationship is... strange, but I'm sure that-"

"You are missing the nub," Sirius said, "You, _don't _know all,"

"Wait, what?" Lily asked looking at Sirius.

Bugger, he better not say anything else.

"Their relationship is completely, utterly, and most definitely fa-"

"Stop!" I snapped suddenly. The two turned towards me, and I slowly, quite reluctantly, opened the door. Lily and Sirius gaped at me and James.

"All this time," James said suddenly, "I wondered why you wouldn't- why you-..." He glanced at me and turned away.

"... I, why didn't you tell me Lily?" I asked her, trying to not think of James. Trying to not think of how much he must hate me now.

Lily seemed at a lost for words, we all were. Sirius looked at me, his stupid look that I don't want to think about. James... James wasn't even looking at me, it's my fault that he couldn't get with the girl he so obviously fancies.

Why does everything have to suck for me? This is just too much. I... I don't want to think anymore I just-

-

I'm not quite sure what happened next, but I suddenly felt really tired. Then...

Then... it was just black.

---

Please Review

-StLibee


	20. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters.

A/N: Another disgustinly short chapter. I apologize for taking a bit longer than usual to update, I've been busy with homework. Come to think of it, I still have homework to do. I've just noticed how close to the end it is, I think there is just next chapter, so I suppose I'm saving everything for that. I'm thinking of making a sequel, anyone interested? I have many ideas for it, but it's all for their last year of Hogwarts!

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 20:  
Denial

_Are we in love? Do we deserve,  
To bear the shame of this whole world,  
And like the night we camouflage,  
Denial._  
-Stars by t.A.T.u

Bugger, Lena fainted, _again_!

Why she chooses the most ridiculous times to faint, I don't know.

Why won't she wake up?

"Sirius," Lily said anxiously, "I think we have to take her to Madam Pomfrey-"

"I'm sure she's fine..."

"She's not waking up!"

"Here, _aguamenti_!" Lily pointed at Lena, spraying her face full of water. Lena suddenly started and started to cough uncontrollably.

"Bloody hell you're drowning her!" I snapped, pushing her wand away.

"It woke her up didn't it?" Lily retorted.

"That's not the-" I held Lena her upright.

Her head lolled to the side.

"Does she _look _awake to you?"

Lily opened her mouth as if to snap back, but she instead said quite quietly, "Take her to Madam Pomfrey,"

I hoisted her into my arms and carried her out of the dormitory with Lily and James right behind me.

"Sirius I don't think that's such a great idea, the stairs-argh!" Lily cried abruptly.

The staircase had transfigured into a slide and the three of us fell onto our bums- _hard_.

"Bloody hell-" I heard James curse as we slid down. It was all I could do to hold onto Lena when we crashed onto the bottom of the staircase, toppling on top of each other.

"Ow," I groaned elbowing James to get off of me because he was in a very compromising position.

"I am_ not_ going to ask," I heard Remus say. I looked up and saw him coming down from the boy's dormitory.

"Then don't" I snapped, kicking James off of Lena.

"What's wrong with-" Remus started but I was already heading out of the common rooms.

-

I knew I should have figured out what was wrong with Lena the first time she fainted. I still don't understand, I-

"Sirius! Get back here you twat, don't just leave us behind!" Lily yelled from behind.

"Well, hurry the bloody hell up," I yelled back.

--

Madam Pomfrey is looking at me suspiciously.

Bloody hell, what is wrong with her? She's just _leering_ at me like I'm some rapist.

Don't tell me that she thinks that I did anything to Lena- I would never do anything to Lena, I've proven this many times I'm sure.

Forget the Owlery Incident, that doesn't count, it was her fault!

Her fault alone!

I was just kidding about the slavery thing too you know, I would never have actually made her _do_ anything she wouldn't want to do.

Other than that time I ordered her to snog me, but that is not the point.

Really, it isn't.

Why am I even arguing with myself?

I-

"What did she eat this afternoon?" Madam Pomfrey asked us while she dried off Lena.

"Er..." I mumbled, thinking hard, "I don't know-"

"She ditched lunch today," Lily said with a shrug, "she always skips it,"

"What did she eat for breakfast?"

"Uh...she ate... er..." James muttered, "she- she didn't eat breakfast this morning,"

"What about last night?"

"She-... Lena-" Lily stuttered, "Lena... didn't eat _anything_ last night,"

"That... can't be right," I muttered, thinking of a time when I saw Lena eating.

Bugger.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and bustled off.

"Lena... Lena doesn't eat?" James asked Lily with a look of bewilderment.

"Of course she eats you prat, everyone eats-"

"Then why can't I recall a time that I've seen her eating a decent meal?" I asked myself more than I did Lily, "Bloody hell, when did this _start_?"

"... Lena eats, just usually, not a lot, but- I don't know why she's not eating as much-" Lily trailed off and glanced at James who glanced at me.

It's not _my _fault.

Is it?

"So I called her fat sometimes, it's not like I really meant it," I said, trying to reassure myself.

"Sirius," Lily said with scowl, "Lena's really sensitive about that, she's been trying to lose weight for ages-"

"Why would she_ want_ to starve herself just to lose weight?"

"You really haven't a clue what girls think do you?" Lily asked glaring at me.

"Of course I do- I just..."

"How do you think it felt like to grow up with Julia? She's naturally stick thin-"

"I'm sorry, OK? I didn't know that Lena would- would starve herself, just because I made a comment about her weight-"

--

... How long is it going to take for her to wake up?

"You ought to leave, she's going to be fine-" Madam Pomfrey started.

"Is she awake?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned, "Just leave, it's not serious-"

"But-"

"She just needed some sugar, go on now, go back to your dormitory," Madam Pomfrey said waving us off.

...Old hag.

--

A/N: I factored this subplot ages ago, because I think that it's a very important issue. This actually did happen to Lena, several times because her manager refused to give her money so she won't go off and buy food. I'm glad he's fired. One of the reasons for my delay is because I've gotten a new idea for a new yet connected to this fic, story. Is anyone interested in betaing it? I haven't betaed my chapters for a while and would want my newer story to be betaed. Just contact me please. Thanks! And don't forget to review!

-StLibee


	21. Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that J.K. Rowling owns, which is a lot indeed.

A/N: The end? Who knows really! The only think I'm sure of is that I have a lot of homework.

Slavery is Illegal  
Chapter 21:  
Forget

_You're counting up to 100,  
100 random names,  
And you should sleep and don't think about him,  
And you should sleep and don't think about him,  
And you should sleep and don't think about him._

_-Count to One Hundred by t.A.T.u_

Finally! They're gone! I can't believe they were waiting for me for so long. Can't they see that I'm pretending to sleep so that I won't have to talk to them?

It was a good thing that they realized that they required a thing called sleep, I expected more out of them.

They didn't have a chance; no one can out wait _me_!

Even though Madam Pomfrey is obviously trying to get me to leave because I apparently "just needed a little bit of sugar" and that it would actually be better for me to go to dinner rather than stay in the Hospital Wing. But boo to her!

Boo...

I can't believe that James has finally discovered that I fancied him. I can't believe that Lily knew that I fancied James. I can't believe that Sirius fancies me! Though I'm not too sure if that prat could 'fancy' someone, I'm rather convinced that he fancies having snogging sessions with someone.

It's a bit of a relief though.

…

Er, a relief that James knows that I fancy him, not that Sirius probably fancies snogging random stick girls.

…

Or me.

…

Er, fancying me, not fancying snogging me. However, I suppose that it would make sense for him to fancy doing the latter if he did the former.

Do you understand me?

…

That's alright, I don't either.

…

James really hates me now, huh? All this time he couldn't date Lily because _I_ fancied him. I suppose that I should just move on and forget about him.

Forget.

…

This is hard, I think I'll forget tomorrow, I'd rather sleep now.

…

SleeEeEp!!

…

Insomania.

Arghh.

… I think I'll count the tiles on the ceiling.

…

If only there were tiles. Boo..

--

"Pssst!"

…? I glanced around the room for a person.

"pSSt!"

How annoying! Can't this person see that I'm trying to count imaginary tiles?

"PSST!"

"What?" I snapped, "Can't you see that I'm trying to forget about something?"

"… what?" said the faceless voice with a patronizing sort of tone.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Who do you _think _I am?"

"An annoying prat who refuses to stop bothering me when I am so obviously preoccupied with counting imaginary ceiling tiles!"

"You know what; I am not even going to ask about the imaginary ceiling tiles,"

"OK, fine,"

"Fine!"

…

"…So what do you want?"

"…I… I wanted to talk to you, Lena,"

"And you are,"

"…"

"What was so important that you had to disrupt my counting?"

"It's… it's about Sirius,"

"Er… you're not Sirius?"

"Obviously not, do I really sound like Sirius to you?"

"Well, if you're going to stay invisible, I would say that I wouldn't be surprised if you changed your voice as well…"

"Don't be a prat, I'm not being invisible to hide my identity- I had to sneak out of the tower _some_how,"

"That's nice," I paused, "So seriously, who are you,"

"Er… not serious?"

"Don't even start with that err…- whoever you are,"

"It's…" he hesitated, "er… it's me, James,"

"…what?" I said disbelievingly. I heard a sigh and suddenly saw James appear out of nowhere, "bugger, how did you do that?"

"That's not important, Lena, the point is that we need to talk-"

"I didn't really think that you would ever want to talk to me ever again- don't you hate me now…?"

"What is wrong with everyone- always jumping to conclusions…" James said shaking his head. Coming from the person who shouted in the common room that all his friends were gay because of an offhand sarcastic comment, the declaration didn't mean very much to me.

"But, I'm the reason Lily wouldn't go out with you-"

"I said that it was fine, Lena," James said rolling his eyes, "if you would do me a favor and tell me exactly how you feel about Sirius,"

"Sirius-? Oh, I see," I muttered.

"Don't look at me like that Lena,"

"I'm not looking at you like anything; I'm just saying that I see!"

"Lena, I seriously, don't start that either, that you and Sirius will do very well together…" James said a little quickly.

"You're just doing this for Sirius, because he's your friend- You probably don't even think that we do well together!"

James paused for a moment before admitting, "You're right,"

I opened my mouth, but I was a loss for words by his frankness.

"I owe this to Sirius…"

"Because I fancy you," I said, finishing his statement.

"No- I mean yes, but it's not just that, I…" James sighed, "I've done something terrible to him a few years ago, I know he's forgotten about it, but I still remember and I-"

"What did you do?" I asked curiously. If it was someone to do the wronging, I would have expected it to have been Sirius, not James to have done it.

"I… er… can't really say…"

"Huh, so why should I listen to you?"

"Lena," he said in a desperate voice, "I know that this is a lot to ask from you, but would you please give Sirius a chance- he's a great person, really,"

I snorted, "Sirius? He has a terrible personality and he's the renown libertine of this school, why would anyone truly believe that Sirius is-"

"Tell me Lena, do you really believe any of that?"

"Of course I do!" I said angrily, "he's a bloody prick if I've ever seen one and-"

"How is he a prick?"

"Er- well, did you know that he blackmailed me to be his slave?"

James laughed, "Only you would take Sirius, seriously,"

"He's a manwhore, the whole school knows that-"

"Those rumors aren't true," James declared.

"What? Of course it's true; I've seen him going at it with that evil Ravenclaw, Lana,"

James wrinkled his nose in what looked like anger before saying, "She's- she doesn't count,"

"What do you mean 'she doesn't count', of course she counts!"

"She's the only one he's ever been like that with because he hates her," James said slowly.

"What?" I scoffed, "he shags a girl because he _hates_ her? I'm sorry but that makes no sense,"

"Look Lena, Sirius isn't a 'manwhore', he's just a bit misguided," James said, "and have you honestly seen Sirius do anything to any girls before?"

"Er… not me, but I've heard-"

"You've heard wrong, those rumors were never true," James insisted.

"Are you seriously trying to convince me to date Sirius?"

"I'm being as serious as Sirius would be serious,"

"Please, don't do that,"

"So _are _you going to do it?" James asked a little excitedly.

"I, er, suppose," I said as halfheartedly as I could, "there are no other excuses and one date wouldn't hurt _that_ much…"

"That's brilliant," James said, beaming, "I knew you would give in-"

"I'm not guaranteeing that we're going to be a long term thing though," I said before James could get the wrong idea, "if there's one sign of anything going downhill, I'll… er… drop Sirius like a rock,"

James laughed, "Don't worry, you won't,"

"Like anyone can be sure of Sirius…"

"He's loyal," James insisted, "as loyal as any old dog ought to be,"

"Uh… OK?" I said with a shrug.

--

And that was that, the following day, Sirius asked me to go to Hogsmeade, God knows why everyone chooses that place, with him and I agreed. Lily gave me a disapproving look, but I'm sure she was happy; she could finally date James, though apparently, she was going to take her time in accepting James' offer because she didn't want him to think that she was 'easy'. Please, the only idiot that would think that Lily was remotely easy would not only be clinically insane, but thicker than a thick thing that's thick, which is very thick indeed.

My date with Sirius wasn't amazing, but there wasn't really a reason for me to break up with Sirius… And the look on Lana's face was a wonderful reward.

So basically… all was well.

--

Until summer approached that is.

"Are you going to stay at your flat in London?" Sirius asked me after an hour or so in the train.

"It's not really my flat, so I'm probably going to move out," I said with a shrug.

"Really?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Er, yea,"

"Uh, where are you going to go,"

Bugger.

"Er… just some places you know…"

"Are you going to move in with me?"

"What?" I asked with a scoff, "What do you take me for?" I asked and shot James a look as he rolled his eyes, "what?"

"You've got to be the most backwards couple I have every known," James said with a mock sigh.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you mean what's that supposed to mean? The only time you two have ever snogged was before you started dating, does that make any sense?"

"That doesn't count; I was being blackmailed into it!"

"I'm just saying," James said as if it didn't matter that I was blackmailed into snogging Sirius, "and I don't understand your never-ending aversion to snogging Sirius… you two are the most boring couple I've ever seen. Does becoming a couple really suck the fun out of everything?"

"How do _you_ know whether or not we snog?" I asked giving him my mysterious 'you don't know what's going on when I do' look and ignoring his 'boring couple' theory.

"I know, because some prat won't stop talking about it," James said looking pointedly towards Sirius.

"You tell him what we do?" I asked gaping at Sirius, who gave a non committed shrug, "Well I won't-"

The train screeched to a halt.

"Er, I guess it's time to go!" I said hurriedly, exiting the train.

"Wait, Lena, seriously, where are you going to stay-"

"LENA!" cried a familiar voice.

"YULIA!" I cried in return as my friend tackled me.

"Er…" Sirius muttered staring at us wide-eyed, "what is Julia doing-"

"Hi Sirius," Julia suddenly exclaimed, "You go with Lena, surprise!"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably before muttering, "Right…"

"What _is_ Julia doing here?" James asked with slight interest.

"Uh, well, she-"

"Lena not tell you?" Julia stated, "Is school done, we go,"

"Uh, what?"

"Wow Julia, you've gotten a lot better with English," I said praising my friend.

"What?" Sirius asked looking at me incredulously, "uh, I mean, where are you going?"

"Er… well the thing is…"

"To Moscow, Ivan is waiting," Julia said pointing to some far off distance which was supposed to indicate Moscow.

"Ivan? Your brother?"

"…er… Sure…" I muttered, feeling James' suspicious look on me.

"Guess what," Julia said suddenly to James and Sirius.

"Uh…"

"I stay England after summer!" Julia declared, "after me and Lena back from Moscow!"

"Wait, you're going to Moscow?"

"Er… well-" I cursed inside. I had hoped that I could be gone before I had to tell Sirius.

"When are we going?"

"Uh… we?"

"Well, you are going to invite me right?" Sirius asked frowning.

"I… I'm really not supposed to-"

"But-"

"It's only for the summer Sirius, what can_ possibly_ happen in _one_ summer?"

---

Loads actually. I just didn't know it until it ended and an even more eventful school year began.

Well, maybe 'all was well' is going to have to wait say, a couple of more years before it actually happens.

The end for now though.

A/N: Yea, I'm obviously making a sequel, but I need a lot of time to do so. I went mad in the last couple of weeks and have signed up for too many extracurricular activities. I'm probably not going to write until sometime into November, when my next school break is (I'll write like crazy then), so put me on your author's alert so you could know when the sequel comes along, I've already got a plot and several subplots bouncing around in my head.

As always, please review!

-StLibee


End file.
